I remember
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: she remembers him as the boy who cried on her shoulder after he apologized, but what of the man before her?
1. The Ruse

**The Ruse**

_Second year, Hogwarts._

"Mr. Potter! We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Said the tall man with platinum hair.

Harry looked at his cane; it was sending him on edge.  
"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry responded petulantly.  
The mention of the dark lords' name took Lucius Malfoy by surprise, "You must be very brave to mention his name; or very foolish..." he said quietly staring at the scar that made the boy famous.  
Hermione couldn't believe Harry wasn't saying anything. After a short silence she spoke, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
Lucius Malfoy looked up sharply and focused his piercing grey eyes on her, "And you must be Miss. Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

Hermione turned around to look at her parents; she was worried for them, but narrowed her eyes instead sending an unspoken threat to the senior Malfoy.

He dismissed her 'threat' and focused on Ron. "Let me see. Red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand books... you must be the Weasleys". Of course he knew who they were already; he and Arthur were …acquainted.

With shoulders slumped the young group walked away feeling a bit slighted and a very angry Hermione silently ranted about growing up and becoming a certain unnamed blondes worst nightmare.

***

A few hours later the Malfoys returned to the Manor and sat down for dinner, "What's on your mind, Draco?" Lucius asked having some idea of what was bothering his only son.

Draco shrugged, "Why does it matter if Granger's muggle born? …and the Weasleys are pretty smart…at least the twins are, they sell fireworks and pranks and stuff to the students! …though that Ron is a git; he eats like a pig." The young boy finished with an expression resembling one who smelled rotting eggs.

Lucius watched with a smirk as the comical expressions crossed Draco's features. He sighed and then said, "We must keep up appearances. The Dark Lord watches, he has spies everywhere and we wouldn't be able to help if we didn't know what he was planning, now would we? As for your other questions, Hermione Granger is a smart witch and certainly brave considering how spoke out today, she will be a force once she reaches adulthood." He paused for a moment before continuing, "The Weasleys, well I know that Bill and Percy are quite bright, and the twins are very clever, but undisciplined. I don't know Ron or the youngest girl, but time will tell whether or not they will be useful."

Draco nodded, but still looked a bit confused.

Lucius sighed, "Son, you are very smart and have the leadership skills and cunning befitting both a Slytherin and a Malfoy, so understand when I say this, you must keep up appearances. Be disparaging, but don't hurt them physically. The Dark Lord cannot know our true loyalties."

"I know, dad…it's just…" he whispered and looked at his plate.

"Draco, it's time for bed." his mother interrupted; feeling this was all a bit too overwhelming for a 12 year old boy.

***

_Slytherin Quidditch practice interrupts Gryffindor practice after Draco's father buys the team new brooms._

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco bragged to the Gryffindor team.  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent." Hermione snapped back sick and tired of the young Malfoys arrogance.  
"No one asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione left in tears with Harry and Ron trailing to comfort her.

Draco's team laughed and slapped him on the back, "Good one, Draco."

He smiles, but he doesn't feel like smiling as his eyes follow the trio's quick departure; one of them in tears.

Sighing he snaps out of it and promises himself he will apologize to her ...later, until then, "Are we playing or what?" he asks his team assertively.

***

Hermione is walking alone back to her common room from the library. On her way she hears footsteps behind her…then nothing. She stops and pulls her wand ready for anything, but then after a few seconds of silence she huffs, "Probably just my imagination working overtime. Jeez Granger, wizard up for Merlins sake!" she berates herself.

Just then a hooded figure steps out from one of the many nooks and crannies Hogwarts holds inside of its ancient hallways.

Hermione gasps and steps backwards holding her wand directly at the figure… a figure that is strangely only slightly taller than she, "Who are you?" she barks, sounding more confident than she feels.  
He removes the hood revealing his signature platinum locks, "It's me." he says quietly. He has a strange look on his face, "Come to call me names again, Malfoy?" she snapped.

Draco shook his head, "I came to apologize. It was a horrible thing to say to you and I'm sorry." He said putting his head down and shifting from one foot to another.

Hermione's curious nature wouldn't allow her to just drop it and walk away, "Draco, what's going on? You…" she sighed not knowing how to proceed.

Then she saw it.

His shoulders were shaking almost imperceptibly, _Was he crying, Oh Merlin! _She stepped to him quickly, "Oh Draco!" She hugged him "It's ok" she whispered tenderly and patted his back in comfort.

He just sobbed on her shoulder and hugged her back.

She didn't speak or pull away, she just let him cry.

When he stopped, he righted himself and said …a little harsher than intended, "I'm sorry. I have to go." He was embarrassed.

When he turned to leave, "Draco wait!" she called quickly. He stopped, but didn't face her, "If… If you need to talk or … just want to walk with someone…I'm here." She said softly, now feeling embarrassed herself for not knowing the right thing to say.

He turned a little so she saw his profile, his eye red from the tears; he nodded curtly and walked away.

***

An owl was pecking at the window of the Slytherin common room. Draco recognized the owl immediately, his fathers.

He opened the window for the bird and took the parchment. The bird did not wait for a response.

_Draco,_

_Professor Snape will be taking you away; you can't come home. Something has happened and we must hide you for fear of what the dark lord may want of you. He has cursed your mother and she has fallen ill; I am hopeful for her complete recovery, but…_

_I love you and your mother loves you. Should anything happen to us, please know that when you come of age Professor Snape will help you with assuming your inheritance from the Malfoy Estate._

_Love always,_

_LM_

Professor Snape entered the common room just as Draco looked up. He felt compassion for the young man.

"We must go now. Take only what you can carry." He replied tersely and walked out of the room. A few moments later Draco was beside him almost in a jog to keep up, "Wh..Where are we going?" the young platinum haired boy asked with fear lacing his tone.

Snape stopped walking and looked down at Draco's puffy red rimmed eyes, _the boy had been crying_, Snape thought sadly.

He finally answered, "Northern Scandinavia; The Durmstrang Institute."

Draco remembered hearing the name, but couldn't recall in what context.

Interrupting his thoughts Snape said, "The head master is named Karkaroff; he is an old friend and will take care of you while you are under his tutelage."

As they rounded the outside of the castle, Draco paused to take one last look at Hogwarts and the life he was leaving behind. He sighed as if the world's burden were on his shoulders. _But I just made a friend __...a real one_ he thought fleetingly, and envisioned the brown haired brown eyed girl who let him cry without judging him.

"Draco! Quickly!"

"Yes sir."

***

The years floated by, Draco owled his father at least once per week. Lucius even visited after Narcissa died during the fifth year shortly before the war. He remembered feeling very alone once his father left and yearned to return to Hogwarts.

During the years at Durmstrang, Draco had become quite a valued Quidditch seeker and played as often as he could.

After the fourth year, when Viktor Krum returned from competing in the Tri-wizard Tournament Draco had inquired as to his brown eyed friend.

Viktor Krum had smiled and showed Draco a picture of himself and Hermione attending the Yule ball together. She was tilting her head back laughing at something Viktor said while touching his shoulder.

She looked beautiful. Draco wanted so much to be the one she was laughing with….and oh yeah, Viktor was smiling too. Draco noted with a pout. He had handed the picture back to Viktor hesitantly and that was when Viktor had told him that Hermo-ninny agreed to correspond with him regularly. Viktor said this last bit quite smugly.

Draco didn't know if that were true; what he did know was that Viktor was claiming ownership and since Draco was a lower classman he couldn't openly challenge or disrespect the older boy, but knowing the Hermione he remembered, he conceded that she _was_ kind and probably didn't want to put a damper on the good time, so she probably did agree to write.

When the war started Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were unsung heroes. They had assisted in locating the horcruxes and keeping the Order in the loop of impending attacks and other harmful events.

Draco helped with messages to Karkaoff and even fought death eaters at Durmstrong. He was captured at one point along with Karkaoff and ended up being tortured by his aunt Bellatrix; of all the witches to be tortured by, she was the worst – aunt or not.

"We thought you were dead my dear nephew!" She said slowly. "Have you been here the whole time, then?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I was with your poor mother when she moved on. She was crying like a little baby about her only son." Bellatrix cackled.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU SLAG!" Draco bellowed trying to break from his bonds.

"No? So disrespectful for a well-educated pureblood. As your aunt I feel I should teach you a valuable lesson: Never, never disrespect your elders, boy. Crucio."

He screamed in pain and was sure he would lose his mind any moment. Fortunately, she was called back to the dark lord and was not able to finish the job.

Draco escaped shortly after and ran to find a severely tortured and almost dead Karkaoff.

Months later, Draco was called to meet with his headmaster, "You wanted to speak to me sir?" Draco asked registering Karkaroffs pensive state. Draco knew this meeting would not end well.

Karkaroff sighed a tired, sad sigh, "Your father was killed by the dark lord, Draco. Lucius, Severus and other …friends did not survive." He did not mince words; he respected this boy enough to lay it all out, but was leery of the boys' reaction.

"…and Voldemort?" Draco asked hesitantly thinking if he were still alive, he would never lead a normal life.

Karkaroff twitched at 'his' name being mentioned, "Potter was able to defeat him. They are rounding up the remaining death eaters as we speak."

Draco nodded, "Sir?" Karkaroff looked up, "I had a friend…Hermione Granger, Is she…?" he let the question fade.

Karkaroff smiled, he knew that Krum was smitten with the girl as well. She had made quite a name for herself with her vast knowledge of magic and spells, but also with her loyalty to Potter and the cause as well as with her bravery during the actual battle. Karkaroff smiled, his friend Severus complained about the girl constantly. Karkaroff knew Severus liked her by his incessant raving. "Gryffindor's Princess? Yes, she lives."

This relieved Draco immensely, but he still felt such a loss at hearing that his father, his hero, would not be with him into adulthood.

Over the summer months, Draco spent his time playing Quidditch and fixing up the castle, which had sustained some damage during smaller battles with deatheaters.

At the start of the seventh year Karkaroff made an announcement,  
"Students and faculty. We are honored to participate in a foreign student exchange with the Hogwarts School of magic. We have sent 12 of our students to Hogwarts and there are 12 Hogwarts students coming here. They will arrive tonight. I urge you to be respectful and represent Durmstrang with pride. I would also like to explain that although Durmstrong has historically been a pure-blood and all male institution for education, in the aftermath of the war and the idea of wiping the slate clean, we are opening our doors this year, for the exchange, to one muggle-born female. You may have heard of her, she is an exceptional student, she was instrumental in the defeat of the dark lord and is quite clever…some say the cleverist witch of her age, Hermione Granger." He waited for the gasps of surprise and slow rumble of chatter among his students to quiet and then continued, "She is to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy. Consequences for those who defy this…request will be delivered by me personally. Do I make myself clear?" The auditorium erupted in: "DA! SIR KARKAROFF!" from his students in unison.

Draco had been in a daze for weeks. He missed his father more than ever and longed for this year to be over, though it had just begun.

At breakfast the first day of school, Karkaroff stood up to make his usual student announcements; they were meant to inform and scare the first and second year students and it worked, many of the younger students were too afraid to cause any commotion.

He had decided to stay at Durmstrang for this year and return to Malfoy Manor as an adult. It was still too soon to be reminded of his family.

He was barely paying attention during the announcements until he heard Hermione Granger. He was immediately alert. A slow smile spread on his face and he felt Karkaroff eyes on him. He thought he saw the former death eater's face soften minutely, but it happened so fast he wasn't sure. _This day just got a hundred times better!_


	2. The arrival

**The Arrival**

They arrived stumbling and various sounds bodies hitting the ground, but one in particular made its way through the general commotion, "OOOMPH!" as Ron hit the ground. He had never mastered port key travel and with 14 people holding onto a turtle shell, well you get the picture.

"Ron, you okay, mate?" Harry asked with a smile on his face when he touched ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" then he looked over at Hermione, "You can stop now. It wasn't that funny." He said only half joking.

She couldn't catch her breath. She was doubled over laughing out loud.

She straightened up wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh Ron. I'm sorry, but I will never get tired of you being thrown about like a rag doll. I mean, this big strapping young war hero who fought gallantly during a raging battle against the darkest most powerful wizard of our time and you lose control of your space on the turtle shell!" another fit of laughter.

It was infectious; Harry was trying to control his mirth also. "Sorry mate."

He shot a look over to Ron who also looked like he was going to laugh.

As they straightened up they took note of the looming castle across a large black lake. The castle was huge.

It was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the grumble of Rons stomach.

"Seriously, Ron; we ate before we left." Hermione admonished shaking her head.

He looked around, "It's spooky here. I get hungry when I'm scared and this place is S.C.A.R.Y. with a capital S." Eye rolls from Hermione, Harry, and Neville – _after everything we went through it's a wonder he even made it to the battle without stopping for a snack break. He probably would have fought longer if he had a chicken leg in one hand and his wand in the other_, thought Neville sarcastically, though he would never say out loud.

"Students, please follow me to the boats, from what I understand we have a limited amount of time to cross the lake before the protection charms expire for the evening." Professor McGonagall said trying to hurry the students up, but after this statement all they could do was look at each other worriedly.

"Now please." She said urgently waving her arms in the direction of the boatsand lake. This seemed to kick the students into action as they moved rather briskly to the awaiting boats. The students were now seated and waiting for something to happen, but nothing. Hermione asked the question they all wanted to hear, "Professor, how are we getting across if the boats don't move?"

"OH YES! The password…now what was it??"

"You can't remember it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I had Headmaster Karkaroff set it for me to something I could remember…now what kind of mood was I in…" she asked more to herself than anyone else.

"We are going to be eaten by some enchanted lake monster, Professor! Hurry please. *grumble*" Whined Ron….as his stomach protested.

"OH! I remember bippity boppity boop." She said relieved, and the boats started to move. The only sound was the general sigh of relief from the group of students and the two accompanying faculty members.

They reached the shore where they were met by wagons similar to the wagons at Hogwarts. They got in and immediately started to roll along a dark path in the midst of a forest. The path was barely accommodating enough to allow them passage and then closed behind them as they passed. Ou_tsiders wouldn't see the path at all, just a spooky forest and creepy lake._ Ron thought miserably trying to remember why he agreed to come in the first place.

Harry, Hermione and the others were just taking it all in, looking around and watching the different facial expressions of the other students.

"Do you think we'll be well received?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I don't know, but it can't be worse than what we went through last year, you know?" He then turned to her with a worried expression, "Are you nervous about being the 'lone female' and muggle born at that?" She smiled at his concern, though he did have a point, but if she voiced any anxiety he wouldn't enjoy his time here.

"No and I'm not the only female, Professor McGonagall is a girl too." She smiled and almost laughed at Harry's face when she mentioned Professor McGonagall being a girl. "There is a world of difference between you two, 'Mione." He said as he nudged her shoulder.

She shook her head and looked at the beautiful sky.

Harry looked at her; _she has no idea how gorgeous she is. _A little pale the months preceding the war and still tired looking after she singled handedly brought Sirius back from the veil, _but over the summer she had gained some weight giving her curves in all the right places_._ Her hair was no longer bushy, but instead was long and wavy- it had darkened to a rich chestnut color, her skin was sun-kissed and perfect._ _She was slender with long legs, flat stomach and small waist_. He was embarrassed to note that she was gifted in the bosom department_ –_ _he was a teenage boy, after all_…he rationalized silently.

He was staring now and as his eyes roamed over her shoulders lingering on her long neck his gaze rose to her full lips, pert nose and…_oh shit!_

"Something I can help you with, Harry or do I have crubms on my face?" she smirked.

"I was just noticing that you are quite a beautiful witch, Mi." He complimented her.

He loved her, but not in 'that way'. She was his closest friend and had done so much for him from saving his life to bringing back the only family he has known…Sirius Black. He owed her everything.

She had the grace to blush at him, "Harry…thank you." They sat the remainder of the trip in comfortable silence. Ron continued to whine and only paused to sigh dramatically during the ride. His sighs were met with more eye rolls by the group and some shaking heads at his childish drama.

They arrived some time later at a set of massive wooden doors taller than many of the trees that surrounded the castle. The students just watched in awe as the doors opened slowly to a sparsely lit hallway leading to an auditorium of sorts. They walked slowly towards the opening in hopes that someone would be there to ease the growing anxiety among the Hogwarts group.

"Headmaster Karkaroff, so nice to see you. Thank you for hosting us as your guests. We hope to learn many new and enlightening lessons from you and your staff." Professor McGonagall said as she was the first to enter the large auditorium.

Karkaroff bowed and smiled at the Hogwarts professor, "It is my pleasure Mistress McGonagall. Thank you for coming. Shall I show you to your dormitories then? Tomorrow we will commence with the introductions and class schedule for you and your students. First, Please let me introduce Draco Malfoy and Roane Talbot. They will be your guides until you get your bearings." Draco and Roane bowed just as the headmaster had done previously and motioned the students towards another hallway.

Hermione was oblivious to what had transpired between to two headmasters her eyes were on Draco Malfoy.

Something inside of her screamed with joy at the sight of him, not only because she had thought him dead, but because she had thought of him almost every day since their last encounter…and _he was pretty easy on the eyes now too!_ She thought recklessly.

Draco caught sight of her immediately sandwiched in between a raven haired boy with glasses and a scar and the tall red-head who looked like he was going to vomit.

_Some things never changed _he thought amused by it all.

He was taken out of his reverie by the headmaster introducing him and Roane. He bowed and motioned for the Hogwarts group to follow. He couldn't wait to have a moment with Hermione.

"If things couldn't get any worse we now have to be here with Malfoy!??" Ron asked anger lacing his tone.

"His father helped us during the war, Ron; even saved your life once." Harry reminded the red head.

"But he was such an arrogant git, he called Mi the 'M' word" he pleaded.

"Oh Ron, How old were we? And he apologized that night…the night he left." Hermione chided quietly.

She remembered so clearly that moment she and Draco shared. He was so scared. She decided that she was going to take the first opportunity to talk to him again….alone. She thought looking at her two cohorts who didn't leave her alone much at all anymore.

They reached the dormitories and Hermione instantly noticed that all of the beds were in the same room with a bathroom adjoining, a small area for a couch some chairs and desks for homework.

The growing panic must have been evident on her face because Draco spoke first, "Hermione, you have your own quarters and bathroom. It isn't as large as this room, but you will have your own space." He stated void of emotion, which was a decided contradiction to what he was feeling at the moment.

She relaxed immediately at his words, but was troubled that his tone was quite curt. _Maybe he doesn't remember me._ "Thank you." She said softly.

Roane jumped in before Draco could speak again, "I will show you to your room Miss Granger. Please come with me." Roane said almost gleefully.

"Please call me Hermione, Roane." She said as she followed him down the hall to her rooms.

_***** Introductions**_

As Roane led her to her room he was talking about something?_ …oh yes…himself_. She thought derisively. She really wasn't paying attention to him, half of her was making sure she remembered her way and the other half was thinking about Draco Malfoy.

They had stopped in front of a small door –too small to fit anything but a small child through.

He smirked at her expression and with a bit of arrogance waved his wand as he shouted (a little too loudly), "Silver Chalice". He looked at her with an accomplished expression and gleam in his eyes.

She fought the urge to roll hers; _did he really think this was foreign to her? Men._ She thought with exasperation, but she smiled courteously at him and entered the room.

Since she didn't close the door he assumed she wanted him to follow, so he walked in behind her. She felt more than saw his presence …well she felt his breath uncomfortably close. She took a few steps forward trying put some space between them and then turned to face him. She was too slow because he made up the difference between them in a flash.

"I am fine now. Thank you for bringing me." She said hoping he would get the hint and leave, but to her dismay he stepped back to a chair and sat down.

"Is there something I can assist you with Roane?" she asked, though not really wanting him to answer.

"No. I thought we could have some time alone…to…talk." He said arrogantly.

She moved her eyes around the room quickly, looking for some kind of weapon with which she could fight this idiot off.

She was getting annoyed at this point, "What makes you think I want to…'talk' with you?"

"I'm Roane Talbot. Why wouldn't you?" He declared indignantly.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

He stood now and walked towards her – she backed away, but ended up being trapped by a half wall separating the living area from her bed.

"Don't be coy with me witch. I saw how you looked at me."

She almost laughed, but anger won out, "Coy? I wasn't looking at you…" –though, she was looking now and noticed that he was not completely unfortunate looking, but not really her 'type' if she even had a type.

He was tall and very thin – wiry comes to mind. His hair was plastered to his head. He had hawkish features making him look severe, but not ugly.

He had small hands... and that was a showstopper for her. She was a hands girl.

"You should leave Roane, I'm not interested nor will I be…ever." She said dismissively

He was about to take hold of her, but felt something press against his upper thigh right near his… he looked down and was surprised to see her wand held steady.

He jumped back in surprise, she smiled.

"Good night Roane" She chirped.

He stomped out and she sighed in relief.

BANG BANG BANG

She jumped as the loud knocking reverberated in her small living area. She opened the door to find Harry and Ron and moved aside to let them in.

"You get a space to yourself? This is great!" Ron said excitedly. "You're so lucky."

"I'm the only female. Would you have me sleep and shower with all of you?" she questioned only to realize her mistake as she turned to see the lecherous smiles on her friends' faces.

"You guys are incorrigible!" she said laughing. "Did you talk to Draco?" she asked them

They nodded but didn't say anything. "Well??" she yelled. They shrugged their indifference and sat down.

BANG BANG BANG they all jumped this time…_it was really loud_ she thought mildly annoyed.

She opened the door expecting to see Neville, Dean or Professor McGonagall, but instead Draco Malfoy was standing there in all his glory waiting for her to invite him in.

Her stomach did a flip flop; she felt flushed and had to fight the urge to smooth her hair – _what is this about? I just want to talk to him; find out how he's been._ _That's all. _She rationalized in her mind.

As she paused, "I can come back later." He said

"No! Please come in. I'm really glad you're here. We didn't know what happened to you after…after…" She replied.

She wanted to hug him, but didn't want to impose herself on a boy that she hadn't seen in five years. After all they were only 12 years old the last time they saw each other.

He nodded. He wanted to hug her; to smell her; to tell her he had thought of her every day since that day, but instead he stood resolute and gave a curt nod to the blokes on the couch, "Potter. Weasely."

"Malfoy" they said in unison.

An awkward silence followed. Draco spoke first, "I will be here at 0745 to walk you …all to the auditorium for introductions and class schedule. Professor McGonagall has requested that you, Hermione, take as many advanced classes as possible. So I took the liberty of copying your schedule to mine." He said hoping she wouldn't reject the schedule… or him. Next he turned to ...them.

"Potter. Weasely. Professor McGonagall requested you take the two advanced classes required for Auror training, which are transfiguration and potions, the remainder of your classes will be the normal 7th year schedule."

Ron and Harry narrowed their eyes at Draco. Ron said, "We should take the advanced courses with Mi. I don't trust you." Harry's face reflected fear first then irritation at Ron's words, he couldn't nor did he want to study that much this year.

"Be serious Ron, I can't complete both of your work _and_ mine. It will be fine, I'm a big girl." She said, acknowledging his concern for her.

Harry was visibly relieved that he would be taking the regular courses and Ron settled a bit.

Draco wanted to shout for joy at her save and Hermione still only wanted to hug Draco…feel his arms around her. _WHY ARE YOU THINKING THIS WAY! Just concerned for him, not…not… well you know. I am not going to argue with myself. NOT GOING TO DO IT._

Her facial expression reflected some kind of turmoil; because Ron and Draco spoke at the same time (Harry was used to it. All that time with Hermione alone after Ron left, he recognized her constant inner conflict.)

"Mi?" "Hermione?"

"Oh! Sorry just thinking. Well, I'm really tired. I think I will call it a night." Ushering all three of them out.

Draco clipped his heels together and bowed to her – _she really liked that_.

Ron and Harry kissed her cheek goodnight and walked toward their dorms.

_Alone at last_. She looked around the room; it was in dire need of redecorating. With a wave of her wand she changed the dreary stone to look renewed and clean, this brightened things up considerably.

She turned her attentions to the heavy, maroon velvet draperies to light Dupioni Silk curtains in a Lavender color with sheer inserts to cover the windows, but still let in the light.

The room was outfitted with a four poster queen sized bed that was dressed with scary looking prison blankets. With a flick of her wand the blankets were replaced with a dark purple comforter and crisp white sheets. She added some cream and lavender pillows for accents as well as a fluffy white rug under the bed that fit almost wall to wall.

Her chairs were turned a nice shade of cream (and added a stain resistant charm) that complimented the purple hues with a black leather ottoman in the middle. She fixed up the round table and the door to look cleaned and refreshed; she also cleaned up the fireplace and conjured a fluffy white rug in front of it to match the one in her sleeping area.

She put her pictures up, hung her clothes in the closet and cleaned her bathroom.

She set up her lotions and makeup, hair items and set the walls to the color purple.

She was tired and happy with how it all turned out and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for bringing a Magical Decoration book along with her on their Horcrux hunt; during her shift for standing guard she kept herself awake by learning the decorating charms; practicing on the trees and other surrounding plant life.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

The next morning came quickly, but Hermione was ready. She had been up for an hour showering, and getting dressed. She wore grey slacks that hugged her hips, but were not tight in the least – they fit perfectly; a white button down shirt, black halter top vest with her Gryffindor tie and made sure her robes were perfectly pressed; she slipped on her satin-y black ballet slippers with a small bell on the top that chimed softly when she walked.

BANG BANG BANG it was exactly 0745.

She opened the door to find Roane, much to her disappointment.

"Ready Witch?"

"Yes." She snapped not liking his tone or the way he addressed her.

They walked towards the other Hogwarts students gathered in the hall. She noticed Draco glaring at Roane, but didn't say anything about it.

Roane only smiled…to himself. Outwardly he ignored Draco. _He would hex me into oblivion if I crossed him._ Roane thought to himself remembering Draco and their last ...disagreement.

Ron and Harry took their places on either side of her and she heard the unmistaken grumble of Ron's stomach. She looked at him with laughter in her eyes, "don't worry Ron, we'll eat soon enough." She soothed.

He smiled and was comforted for now.

Draco tried to be early in order to have some time with Hermione, but Roane – that git, beat him to her dorm. When she walked out with him he wanted to beat the living daylights out of that loser, but cooler heads prevailed and he just glared instead.

His eyes turned to Hermione. Five years had done her good; her hair was pulled back in a pony tail that hung mid way down her back. She was slender with long legs; creamy skin that was just tanned enough to give some color to her cheeks – he longed to kiss her barely there freckles. Her clothes were pressed to perfection and her white shirt and black vest just barely touched the top of her slacks, so when she moved to put her robes on Draco caught a flash of her small waist. Her skin was flawless, her manner confident and… _what was that noise? _

"Did anyone hear that?" Roane asked looking up at the walls. The group stopped walking to listen.

"What are we listening for exactly?" Neville whispered.

"I heard it too, but don't hear it anymore." Draco said. Then shrugged his shoulders and began walking again.

As the group started to follow, Roane stopped again and looked at the group accusingly, "What kind of game are you people playing here?!" He charged.

The Hogwarts students looked positively baffled.

Draco stepped in not wanting an all out row with his former classmates, "You don't hear the ringing?" he asked them.

It dawned on Ron first and he burst out laughing, which was followed by knowing smiles from the rest of the group. Hermione stepped forward and lifted her foot a little, a sheepish smile playing on her lips. "Bells on my shoes; I'm sorry for not mentioning it."

"We are all so used to hearing it that it just didn't occur to us that you wouldn't know what it was." Harry apologized.

Draco smirked and Roane stomped away….again.

He startled a bit when he felt a slight breeze, the scent of lilac and her presence, "Does he do that a lot?" Hermione asked Draco in reference to Roanes stomping.

He met her eyes for a brief moment then nodded and turned away. He couldn't speak right then, he didn't trust his voice not to crack or his mind to keep from making him stutter. _What was she doing to him??_

Hermione looked down, disappointed at the interaction thus far between Draco and herself. Maybe she should just let it go; _he obviously wasn't interested in getting to know her_.

They entered the loud auditorium filled with boys of all ages (11 to 17) dressed similarly – black slacks, white shirts, maroon ties and grey robes.

The hall literally became silent once the Hogwarts students made their presence known. Draco and Roane led them to a table and immediately the breakfast appeared. Ron was so happy!

Once they were seated Roane and Draco walked to their normal seats among the masters table to eat.

Karkaroff stood to make the introductions of each Hogwarts student. Of course he left Hermione for last.

"And last, but not least, Hermione Granger." He walked to her, bowed and offered his hand. Confused she took it and he led her to the front middle of the auditorium.

She was mortified and kept looking back at Harry and Ron to come save her, but they were eating… even McGonagall looked a bit unnerved at the display, _offering her up like a meal_. The head mistress thought chagrined.

Karkaroff was speaking to the students about respect and courtesy, but Hermione was only hearing a rushing sound in her ears and turning maroon. She hated being in the spot light. She did notice in the back of her mind that Karkaroff was still holding her hand…or maybe she was holding his not wanting to let go of a safety net, either way she didn't want to let go.

Although, Karkaroff was still speaking he was pretty sure all circulation had stopped flowing through his hand. The young girl had a death grip on his hand and it was only getting stronger. He needed to end his speech quickly.

Draco did not like all of the leering eyes on Hermione. He would have done something, but he knew that his head master meant no harm, only to allow for Hermione to be recognized as a student and not some village girl. _He had never seen someone turn so many shades of red like that. Even Weasely wasn't as diverse in his coloring as she… _he thought amused at her embarrassment.

Then she started to walk away; thanking Merlin it was over when Karkaroff asked, "Did anyone hear that ringing?" Tugging at his ear lobes.

The Hogwarts table along with Draco and Roane erupted with laughter, Hermione just turned a darker shade of red…if that was possible and walked quickly to her table.


	3. Run

**The Run**

The first week's classes went well. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the challenges that Durmstrangs' advanced courses presented and also with Draco. He was polite, knowledgeable and patient with her questions about Durmstrang.

In between classes other students would come to speak with her; she was flattered and annoyed all at the same time. She really just wanted to have some time to relax and get to know Draco again.

Ron and Harry were ever present, except inside of her advanced classes that she took. Draco came and got her every morning ...with Harry and Ron …and walked her back to her room every evening…with Harry and Ron.

***

Draco didn't engage Weasley that much; _he was just too…emotional. Potter isn't too bad, he likes Quidditch. I could invite him to play_.

He was also trying to give Hermione room to get comfortable without having to worry about someone pouncing on her. _She already had to field thousands of questions and lecherous glances from 400 Durmstrang male students, even the second and third years were ogling her!_ It was annoying him to no end. The number of glares he sent daily made his already intimidating stature and presence even more so.

Every morning she smelled like heaven. She always answered her door with a smile and a 'Good Morning' he couldn't help but smile in return.

He knew she wanted to talk with him privately, but they could never get away and even in the advanced courses they were too focused on their work to have a personal conversation.

He was impressed with her so far, though it had only been a week. _Hey – I don't even hear her little bells anymore._

"Draco?" she asked on Friday morning.

He looked at her without verbally responding.

She swallowed and continued nervously – though she didn't know why she was nervous, "I like to run in the morning. Is there a safe path I can take? If so, will you show me some time today if you have a moment?"

His mood darkened considerably, he did not like the idea of her running –in Merlin knows what attire- alone. _Guess I'll be running this year_, he sighed resigning himself to more exercise.

"Yes, but you won't be going alone. I will run with you." He stated without discussion.

Hermione stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

She liked Draco and was certainly attracted to him, but she didn't need babysitting, "Excuse me?"

He turned to answer her thinking she really hadn't heard him, "I said I'll be…" his voice trailed off as he noted her stance, clenched fists and narrowing eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I do not need babysitting. I can take care of myself. I don't need you, Ron or Harry thinking that poor little Hermione needs protection." Her voice becoming shrill, "so if you have a path in mind, I would be grateful for you to show it to me, as I will be running alone." She declared then moved passed him to the dining hall.

He was absolutely confused and impressed with her_. Women usually swooned when he only offered to let them walk through a door before him. They batted their eyelashes at him, played the I-need-protecting-broken-wing-act, and usually declared their undying love for him before week's end. He had had more than one brother come after him over some girls sullied reputation, but not this one. He liked that….he liked that a lot._

He turned and caught up to her quickly, "I can show you at lunch if you would like."

She smiled, "yes, that would be nice, thank you." She looked him in the eye as she said this, just to push home the point and let him know not to mess with her.

He smirked and walked to his table for breakfast.

***

"What are we doing this weekend?" Ron asked the group.

"Going into town; have you seen some of the grounds keepers' daughters? Lovely." Dean said with a smile that infected the other Hogwarts males. "Roane said the village girls are pretty hot too."

Hermione didn't say anything, "Why don't come with us, Mi? You could...ahh go shopping or something."

She smiled, "No thank you Neville. I'll be fine. I wanted to go to the library anyway and really dig into their book stock. I've noticed many dark arts books not present in Hogwarts. I am kind of excited about it."

The boys all nodded but they had stopped listening when she mentioned the library. The first bell rang and they all went to class.

She looked for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and hoped she remembered correctly the direction. She was almost to her advanced arithmancy class when a boy named Rockwell stopped her.

"Herm…Hermine Granger?" He said having trouble with her name. "My name is Rockwell Yankowski." He bowed – _this bowing thing is awesome_! She thought.

"Hi Rockwell. It's nice to meet you."

"Will you walk with me?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He took her by the arm and started dragging her along. She was nearly knocked off her feet by this Neanderthal; she thought this was almost comical…almost. _Thank Merlin he only took my arm and not my hair._

"Uhh. Rockwell, I have class and I don't want to be late. Can we talk later? Preferably at a meal, in the hall, with other people around?" That last part she almost whispered.

He stopped abruptly, "You do not want to get to know me then?" He inquired sounding surprised.

_Wow, the arrogance of these cavemen is astounding_.

"I would be happy to chat with you, Rockwell, but when I have time and not being dragged down a hallway." She smiled hoping he would laugh at her teasing…nope.

Draco watched all this from a far. He almost laughed out loud at her shocked expression when Rocky started dragging her away like a lion dragging away it's freshly killed meal.

When she stopped him from going any further, Draco could tell Rocky was getting annoyed, he wasn't known for his finesse with the softer gender and many of the village girls had complained of his ….entitled attitude and rough manner. Though Rocky was handsome and a rather large guy, many girls liked his attentions; it appeared that Hermione Granger was not one of them.

Draco felt the need to step in, "Rocky. I have class with Miss Granger. She is my partner for our project and I need her to be present. Please do not detain her too long." Draco said to Rockwell, paused then started to walk away.

Rockwell thought on this briefly, "Lord Malfoy, Whven is your class begin?" he questioned.

Draco looked at his watch, "in 30 seconds."

Rockwell nodded, let Hermione go, bowed to her and said "Until next time." Then strode away.

She could have kissed Draco that very moment… but he was gone. She sighed in relief and walked to her class.

There he was sitting at the front of class and all other seats were taken, "May I sit here?" she asked him softly. He smirked at her and nodded. She knew he was making fun of her predicament. She smiled nudging him and class began.

Lunch came around quickly and she looked at Draco expectantly, "Can we go now?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Let me go get us some water and some fruit, okay?" she nodded excited.

In a flash he was back offering her an apple and a bottle of water. She took it and thanked him.

They walked together for a while, him pointing the markers to her as they walked. They talked and asked questions,  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Your father saved me from Fenrir Greyback once. I owe him my life." She said.

"Your parents too, right, died during the battle?" he asked.

She nodded, "yes, but that turned out to be a random attack from death eaters trying to get to Harry through me."

"So what do you do for fun, Draco? What has your life been like? Do you miss England? Do you have a girlfriend? What are you going to do after this year? Will you keep the Malfoy Corporation?" She slipped that girlfriend one hoping he wouldn't notice.

He laughed, a rich baritone vibration, "ummm Quidditch. Life has been good, tough at times, but good. Yes. No. I don't know. Yes."

They were walking much closer than just a 'guide and student'.

She could feel the heat from his body.

He could smell the lilac in her hair.

Her breath caught every time he looked in her eyes.

His heart raced when she brushed his hand during a story.

His voice was like rich, warm, dark chocolate pouring over her skin.

Her laughter was a song to his ears.

"Why do you wear bells on your shoes?"

She laughed, "Because I want people to know I'm coming." She stated confidently with an arch of her brow.

On the surface he thought maybe she was joking, but he suspected that really was the reason and he liked that she wanted to announce her arrival, however subtle.

Their hands were so close she could feel the hair on his arm. His fingers twitched touching hers. Her stomach flip flopped at the contact, then her fingers twitched and he caught her forefinger with his and hooked them together.

She could not form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it at this moment.

_So now what_? He thought.

Just then she tripped …on something and he caught her.

She laughed and said "just call me Grace!" He smiled and looked down at her, arms around her waist, her arms on his shoulders.

She was really small he thought somewhere in the back of his brain.

"Thanks! Great catch. I can stand…" she said as her voice trailed off when her eyes met his.

"I don't want to let go."

"Oi!" Ron yelled and the couple jumped apart like they had been electrocuted.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing?" Ron shouted glaring at Draco.

"Nothing." Draco murmured annoyed that they were indeed doing nothing wrong.

She almost laughed at Draco's childish demeanor, "nothing. I tripped and he caught me is all."

Harry smiled, "didn't look like anyone was tripping to me." he said sarcastically. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?

"Hermione wanted me to..."

Draco was interrupted by Hermione, "Mi. Call me, Mi." she said.

Draco swallowed, "Mia..." he paused for effect, "wanted me to find a running path for her morning jogs."

_Mia? I love that. Am I falling for him already???_

Everyone called her Mi. He didn't want to be everyone to her.

Then the protests began, "Can't we run in the evening? I don't want to wake up earlier than I have too" Ron whined.

"Yeah Mi, what about lunch or something." Harry said, but then started to second guess the time as he noticed Ron paling at the idea of missing lunch.

"What are you two going on about?" she asked a little confused.

Draco knew what they were going on about and he already went through this with her,  
"I have some errands to run before class, so I will leave you in these gentlemen's capable hands." He bowed and left. _Love that bowing_.

"Coward." She shot back to him knowing he didn't want to do this again. He walked away laughing.

***

Friday evening was spent getting to know some advanced Herbology students. She didn't feel awkward because Neville was there and …well they were all a lot like him.

Saturday morning she tried running her new path. That didn't go so well. First she was stopped by Harry who cast a location charm on her wand so that if she wasn't back before lunch he would come find her…or her wand at least. Then Ron yelled at her because he thought what she was wearing was too skimpy. So she put a hoody on to appease him. Then Rockwell stopped her in the hallway and visually devoured her. He was making a move to grab her again, but she turned quickly and made some excuse about why she was leaving. She ducked into a few corners to lose him, and lose him she did.

She ignored all of the sneers leers and drools from the male Durmstrang population and finally made it outside. The sun was shining and the air was cool. She took off her hoody and wrapped it around her waist then put her ear phones in and started jogging slowly working up momentum.

***

Draco watched her the whole way, evening laughing at her dodging Rocky. He stayed in the background… he didn't want to get yelled at.

She looked good enough to eat, wearing hot pink shorts with a matching sports tank top…those legs… and he knew he was not the only who noticed her toned body. Her arms and legs were sculpted, flat stomach with a whisper of a six pack; creamy skin, nice calves and ample bosom. Her hair was in a pony tail wrapped around itself a few times so that it didn't get in the way.

He wanted to see her hair down.

He noticed at least four school mate's trip or stumble or bump into another while watching her jog. _This girl was going to be the death of us_ – he thought. He really had to work to keep up with her and out of sight.

She rounded a corner when he lost her and panicked a little, then figured he would speed up a bit to catch her; when he almost stepped on her pink iPod he panicked. Then he heard a loud "STOP!" and a growl. He knew the forest was enchanted and housed some rare and rather dangerous magical beings, but they had never harmed a student.

He looked around frantically trying to narrow down the direction of the growl. She screamed and then heard some twigs snap. He moved quickly towards the noise.

***

She was running, knowing that Draco would be exhausted trying to keep up, but it served him right for following her when she told him not to. Secretly she was glad he did. She really liked his company. She rounded a corner and ran into a tree…or tree like being. Standing there sneering at her was Rockwell. _Oh shit._

He grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows.

She struggled out of his grasp, but he had a firm grip.

She tried to talk to him, "Please stop Rockwell. You're hurting my arm." She said firmly but to no avail.

He continued to pull and when he came to a clearing he turned to her. "No one dismisses me, witch. You vill see error of ways, girl." He spat and pulled her to him.

He tried in vain to kiss her. "STOP!" she yelled and pushed at him. He grabbed her hair and pulled until she stopped moving. He growled at her then slammed his mouth down on hers painfully.

Tears came to her eyes, so she brought her knee up hard, which connected with its intended target and pushed him with all her body weight. _It worked!_ And she ran.

She was too busy looking behind her running when she smacked right into another tree and fell on her butt…hard.

"OOMPH!" Was the noise that came from Draco when Hermione came plowing into him at full speed. She looked up at him doubled over and wanted to cry thanking Merlin that he was here, "DRACO! I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Please, we have to go!" She was pulling at him to stand up. He held his hand out to her to wait a moment until he caught his breath again.

Rockwell came striding angrily out of the woods and stopped short at Draco and Hermione. He was going to teach this girl a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Draco recovered at the sight of an angry Rocky and stepped in front of Hermione. "Something I can help you with, Rock?" He said casually, but his body language was anything but casual.

"This chit is going to learn her place. Now move Draco before you learn your place too." Rockwell said menacingly.

Draco inhaled and smiled "You will address me as Lord Malfoy. You will address her as Miss Granger and you will walk back to your common room and stay there until Headmaster Karkaroff and I call for you or you will pay a dear price right now; your choice." Draco's tone was so skillfully deadly that Rockwell paused, then nodded curtly and walked away.

Draco didn't speak until the other bigger boy was out of ear shot and a ways away. He couldn't look at her right now, he was so worried he didn't want her to see the pained expression of concern for her written across his forehead, "Are you ok?" his asked his back to her.

"Yes. Just a little freaked out is all. I kicked his butt you know." She stated proudly half joking. He laughed at her joke and turned to her. Their eyes met and he pulled her to him. He squeezed her firmly and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug with the same enthusiasm.

"So I guess I'll meet you every morning for our run then huh?" She said through a smile.

He nodded and took a deep breath; his body was reacting to the feeling of her pressed against him. He needed to do something or they would both be embarrassed.

He pushed her away and held her at arm's length, looking her over.

She thought he was checking for injury. He was unable to form a thought so he took her hand and turned to walk back.

They walked slowly back enjoying the time, "so what's this Lord Malfoy business?" She asked.

"It's sort of like head girl/boy and prefects at Hogwarts. Six students who excel in academia, sports, community service and innovation with potions and spells are chosen as masters. We sit at the masters table and are allowed additional responsibility as well as authority, but one student rises above the rest and He is the Master, who is referred as Lord. I am the Master this year."

She stopped and turned to him, "Lord Malfoy, Have I thanked you for rescuing me yet?"

He laughed, "No you haven't."

"I will." she said smirking.

This is how it went for at least a month and a half. He picked her up in the morning and walked her back in the evening, never once trying more than hooking his forefinger with hers as they walked. He ran with her in the morning and found himself enjoying it actually. He enjoyed talking to her and sharing theories with her regarding spells and new charms. They decided to partner on the transfiguration mid-terms project.

They decided to transfigure a rat at each stage of its evolutionary step showing the mental capacity increases with each step. This turned out to be a match made in heaven because their project was complex and unique…needless to say professor McGonagall was very proud of her student.

It was after midterms that they found out they were tied for best academic student of the year.

"Give up now Mia, you won't win." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Aren't we smug, _Lord_ Malfoy."

They walked back to her dorm after dinner with Harry and Ron, joking about Rons table manners. They still didn't give her much time by herself unless she was safely in her room…alone. Ron was still distrustful of Draco and Harry was just overprotective, especially after he found out what happened with Rockwell.

Draco was about to turn around and leave as usual, when he stopped,

"Will you go for a walk with me, Mia?"

"Right now?" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

She smiled and said "Yeah. Just let me get my coat. Do you want to come in for a moment?"

He nodded and stepped in after her. She found him looking around perplexed at her décor, "This was not the room you moved into. Decoration charms?"

"Yes, what do you think?" She was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement at him seeing her room.

"Well it is purple and definitely …you. Very girly. I like it…" he said slowly, "but not for me." He said quickly to assert his manhood in a purple girly room and not offend the inhabitant at the same time.

She laughed at him. "Ready then?"

It was dusk as they headed out and a bit cold. It was mid November and they could see their breath as they walked, but it was comfortable for them...they walked very close together with fingers hooked.

"Were you close to your mom?" she asked him as they walked.

"Yes. She was grace incarnate and generous to a fault. She was so beautiful and kind."

"I'm sorry she moved on. How did your father take the loss?"

"He was devastated, but it renewed his sense of right and wrong, I think. He seemed to have a clearer purpose to help bring an end to Voldemorts tyranny, you know."

They found a clearing and he conjured a blanket with some warming spells they laid down fingers hooked.

"Do you have many girlfriends?" she asked hesitantly.

He snorted, "No. I have a few…fans, but none that really interest me. You?"

"No. I don't have any girlfriends." She laughed at her joke. He nudged her and she shook her head in response.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" He asked her quietly, wanting to know, but not wanting to know.

She blushed and shook her head again. "Does that negatively affect your opinion of me?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"No, quite the contrary. How do you envision your first time then? Trails of rose petals, candles and soft music?" he smiled

"Cheesy, Draco. Very Cheesy, even for you." She smiled embarrassed and in mild shock that she was having this discussion with him.

He arched a perfect brow to signal that he was waiting for her answer, "I don't know, something between passionate and gentle…not hurried and lots of kissing." She paused, "I think someone who appreciates a woman's body, but at the same time doesn't feel like I will break if they lose control a little, you know? I want to feel desired."

He was hard…rock hard and needed to shift positions. He was having a really difficult time not grabbing her and tasting her sweetness.

"Draco?" she thought he fell asleep.

"I was just thinking that that sounds perfect."

"What was your first time like?" she asked him curious.

He sighed, "It was right after I found out my father died. I went into town with some friends and a girl I knew liked me was sitting at our table. I had a little too much to drink and needed …human contact I guess. We went back to her house and did it. It was …quick, not a lot of kissing. She was quite a few years older than me." He remembered.

"Do you still see her?"

"No. Have you ever come close?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I liked Ron for a while and in the middle of a battle, he said something about saving house elves and I just thought, we are going to die so I need to do this. I ran to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. He was so surprised he dropped whatever he was carrying and kissed me back. Harry was quite annoyed that we chose that moment to kiss." She was chuckling about it.

"Do you still have feelings for Ron?..or Harry for that matter?" He was afraid of the answer to this question, but needed to know.

"No. Ron is not for me…at all and Harry is family." She said simply.

SNAP. "What was that?" she asked a little startled. CRUNCH.

Draco looked at his watch, "We need to go now. The charms are about to expire. Let's go, quickly."

They walked quickly back to the castle and down the hallway to her dorm. She turned to him and grasped his hands, her eyes meeting his eyes, "Thank you. I had a really nice time."

He thought her the most beautiful girl.

He lowered his head because he wanted to feel her lips against his; "AHEM!" neither Draco nor Hermione had heard Ron and Harry approach, "Good night Draco" Harry said.

Draco looked at Hermione chagrined, she sighed, "good night and thank you. I want to do that again." She stood up on her tip toes and pulled his collar down at the same time to kiss him on the cheek softly.

He met her eyes once more then bowed – _LOVE IT!_ Then, he was gone.

She looked at her best friends turned prison guards and scrunched her face at them as she walked through her door. They followed her into her room and she could feel their eyes on her. She turned to face them and was annoyed to find that they were both wearing the smuggest of smirks ever worn in the history of smug smirks. "HONESTLY you two!" She shouted half in frustration half laughing. They burst out laughing too heading for the door, Ron started singing, "Draco and Mi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she slammed the door and went to bed.


	4. Stunning

**Stunning**

Just before the holidays headmaster Karkaroff held a practical session of spells and charms. This was for seventh year advanced students, "Bring only your wands and be ready to use them." He instructed.

She was excited about the exercise and didn't stop talking about it throughout breakfast. Harry and Ron were so bored that Ron attempted to shove a donut in her mouth to shut her up.

She ate the donut, but still chatted about the class.

She walked in and sat down almost jumping out of her skin with excitement.

Headmaster walked in and took roll call then made all desks disappear.

"We are going to practice defense techniques this morning. How fast can you react appropriately to an attack?" He looked around the classroom at his students. "I need two volunteers."

Hermione raised her hand along with at least half the class.

"Mr. Talbot and Mr. Malfoy. Please come to the front. Wands ready. When I reach three you will cast a stunning spell to prevent your opponents spell from harming you. The object is to incapacitate and not be incapacitated. Stun only. One. Two. Three. "

"Stupify!" Roane yelled and at the same time Draco yelled "Infinite Cantitatum" rendering the other boys spells useless.

Then "Petrificus Totalus" binding Roane from doing anything else.

"Great job Mr. Malfoy!"

Karkaroff and Hermione watched as the rest of the class demonstrated their talented reactions and much to Hermione's dismay and growing anger, she was not called upon.

"Headmaster, I would like an opportunity also."

"Yes Miss Granger, I will be your opposition." She was very annoyed at his blatant misogynism, but decided to do her best without complaint.

She was a bit hesitant to stun a professor and voiced that concern hesitantly, "Headmaster I feel uncomfortable with stunning you." She said confidently, but respectfully.

He smiled, an experienced, condescending smile, "Miss Granger, you won't be stunning me. Mr. Malfoy, you count please." Karkaroff directed.

Draco nodded a little nervous, "One. Two. Three"

"Volvero!" she yelled which surrounded her in a bubble that repelled Karkaroff's Stupefy spell back to him, stunning him and protecting her.

"Espero" she whispered which disengaged the bubble and she walked over to Karkaroff took his wand and said "Enervate" which woke him.

He looked at her amazed, "What was that?" he almost bellowed.

"I created the spell myself during the war. It is fast, effective and guilt free; sort of an 'I'm rubber and your glue' type of thing. I can teach you if you like." She said quipped then walked back to her spot smiling and feeling quite accomplished.

Karkaroff was impressed and Draco was in love.

Whispers ran rampant throughout the student body; Karkaroff was bested by the witch. When McGonagall heard she was both concerned and proud. _Concerned, because the male ego was a fragile one, especially former death eater egos – those were worse as they had something prove above and beyond the normal wizards issues with powerful witches and one that was only 17, a mere child, _sigh_…_

They finished the day with their regular classes and by the end of the day Hermione was ready to lock herself in her room and not come out…ever.

She walked through the hallways and the students would stop to watch her walk by then whisper when she passed. It was infuriating. She was still Hermione for Merlins sake! When she entered her last session she was almost in tears. Her eyes were puffy and ready to rain out the tears yearning to break free.

Headmaster Karkaroff walked in, _this day cannot get any worse_, she thought miserably.

***

Draco had walked with her to many of her classes, but he was getting so angry at his fellow students that by the end of the day he just couldn't do it, selfish as it may be, he just didn't know how to comfort her.

She walked in and sat down next to him since the other chairs were filled.

He looked at her and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were glistening and red rimmed. He just wanted to pull her to him and tell her that he will protect her from everything. Nothing and no one would ever hurt her feelings again.

Then Karkaroff walked in, "oh boy" he said to himself.

***

Karkaroff walked to his classroom and immediately saw the tortured face of Miss Granger and the angry expression Draco wore.

He had silently stood by and let the students react. He didn't like it, but he was curious to see Miss Granger respond to this. He sighed silently; he should have known that even the mighty Miss Granger would need some hand-holding post coup.

"Miss Granger, I would like to applaud you. Your brilliance and value of human life prompted you to create a most useful spell. Would you consider sharing with the class the process of creating a spell to include charming your wand to act accordingly?" He paused to watch her face light up, "I would also like to apologize for the way my students have treated you today. It is unacceptable." He was looking at the rest of the class at this point and proudly noted the shamed looks on their faces.

He bowed to her, which elicited a smile from her. He motioned with his hand for her to 'take the stage' so to speak.

She quickly opened one of her many parchments as she documented everything. She quickly found the one she was looking for and began speaking.

***

Draco watched her speak. He was in a trance, partly hormone induced and partly in awe of her intellect.

He considered her beautiful, but she was so much more than that. She was standing and talking with her hands, but every time she moved he could smell vanilla.

Her hands were delicate and small. Shoulders back oozing confidence, but not arrogance. A fine line between the two in his opinion; he should know he was a Malfoy after all.

Her hair was in a bun, he had yet to see it down.

Her lips were full and her face animated as she spoke.

Her legs were long, but proportionate to her body, she was petite, maybe 5'3". If that were accurate he was a foot taller than she – _Why did that turn him on? _

She spoke without stuttering, used smaller words and spoke slower than she normally does. He thought amused at her assumption that she was talking to dolts…he looked around, _she was._

She was just about finished when the bell rang.

She shrugged, "And that's about it."

Silence. She moved to her desk and the applause along with scraping of chairs from students standing up stopped her. _They were clapping and smiling AT HER! She was so glad they liked her…or her process anyway….ok now she was getting uncomfortable._

***

Draco watched her expressions change from second to second. She finished up with a that's-all-there-is-to-it look, then hurt feelings because she, no doubt, thought they were bored at something she found so exciting, then pure unadulterated jubilation at the standing ovation, then embarrassment at being in the spotlight for too long.

_He wanted to laugh at how complex she was – He was getting really hard. Think Malfoy, Think…Hagrid in a speedo. Hagrid in a speedo. Hagrid in a speedo kissing Karkaroff. _

They walked out together with smiles at him teasing her about the range of reds her face turns when embarrassed. He said she almost matched her tie this time.

He wanted to say something, "Mia? Wo…"

"Mi!" Harry, Ron and Neville came running up to the duo, "We heard that you kicked Headmasters butt today. Did you get into trouble?"

"No. He was very gracious and even gave me kudos for good work. It was nice." She left out all the minor details like how she actually taught the class and Headmaster something and the small item of a standing ovation. _No need to boast... _she thought to herself with a smile.

***

Draco wanted to do something different with her…and if he had to include the other two thirds of the Golden Trio then so be it. He was taking her ice fishing.

"Ice fishing?" she repeated not knowing if he were joking. "I've never been, what if I fall in or something?" she asked him.

He smiled, "You won't fall in. It will be fun; we can go for hot chocolate afterward at the local pub. We can take your prison guards too." He teased. She told him about her thoughts on their protective behavior and now in response to his taunt she stuck her tongue at him and turned to walk into her room.

_Oh how he wanted to suck on her tongue. To gently bite it. Whoa…easy tiger. One step at a time._

"Ice fishing?" Ron and Harry said in unison…as usual.

Draco came by to get her and when she opened the door she was still in her witches robes for school.

His brow furrowed.

She noticed his look of confusion and was a bit embarrassed, "I don't know what to wear for ice fishing." She shrugged.

He laughed a hearty baritone laugh, which she loved hearing, "do you have a pair of old jeans? Some water proof boots? Dress warm."

She ran up to her room and ten minutes later she came down with a baggy pair of jeans rolled at the bottom so they can mid calf, red wellies with white polka dots, red sweater, black pea coat, red and black scarf with red hat and gloves.

He wanted to ravish her, but instead he smiled at her polka dotted wellies.

They walked out and Neville, Harry, Ron, Roane and another lad by the name of Marcos Tipton from Durmstrang were waiting for them in the hallway. They all took note of her wellies and smiled various stages of smirks.

She rolled her eyes, "Are we ready then?"

***

They had a blast. Laughed and joked and actually caught a few fish, though they had to throw them back, because Hermione was not eating something she had just acknowledged as alive. Eye rolls abounded! The protection charms were set to expire for the evening so Draco and Marcos urged the group to pack up and go get some butterbeer at Mahoney's Irish Pub. They agreed and walked to the establishment.

They were all sitting laughing when two breathtaking blondes walk in and look around. Every single one of the students at the table noticed them, crap the whole bar noticed them, but Draco was the one who stiffened in response to her/their presence.

Hermione thought, and how could they not. These two ladies were magnificent. She was feeling a bit …dowdy.

***

Draco was having a great time until 'she' walked in. oh how he did not want to deal with her right now…or ever for that matter. Her attitude and limited intellect made her ugly.

"Drake, it is so nice to see you. Will you introduce me to your friends?" She purred putting a hand on his shoulder.

The only thing Hermione was thinking is that if the blonde didn't remove her hand from Draco's shoulder she would lose it and how pretty would she be with one hand.??

_Get that thought out of your head right now!_ She thought.

Draco watched her brow furrow at the familiar touch. He shrugged the offending hand off his shoulder.

"Talia" he deadpanned, "this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and you know Roane and Marcos. This lovely lady is Hermione Granger." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

At the last introduction it was Talia's turn to grimace. "Everyone this is Talia Loudon and her sister Kyla."

"Hello everyone. May we join you?"

Ron jumped up to grab two more chairs, one placed right beside him.

"So are you attending Durmstrang also?" she spoke to Harry, Ron and Neville ignoring Hermione.

Draco spoke first to make sure they didn't reveal anything as she wasn't a witch, "Yes, they are exchange students from England." He subtly shook his head at the other boys signaling no magic talk.

They smiled at her, Harry spoke first, "We were excited to be able to come meet new faces and be introduced to new cultures." He said in his most British accent.

Talia nodded then took inventory of Hermione's clothing.

She focused her greenish blue eyes on the brunette.

"You look a bit ….weathered; ah…What did you say your name was again? Herman?"

Hermione smiled, "Herm-I-oney. Yes, I guess I do, we came from ice fishing. Have you been before?"

"Oh no. I don't enjoy looking like I stepped out of a Huck Finn story." She said in her most sweetest voice.

Hermione blushed at her reference.

Ron said "Who?" Hermione laughed and decided to keep quiet and let him work it out. Harry just elbowed Ron and Ron kept quiet after that.

"We were just leaving actually." Draco said as he moved to stand.

"Lord Malfoy, The curfew doesn't end for another hour, May I stay?" Marcos asked.

"Yes. Hermione will you be joining me?

He stifled a laugh as she almost jumped out of her chair, "yes. Good night gentlemen and nice to meet you Talia…Kyla." They only nodded in response.

"Night Mi. " Ron and Harry said followed by a smile and good nights from the other boys. Roane still looked at her like he was annoyed, but smiled a bit, he was coming around.

Draco and Hermione walked away and he could feel Talia's eyes on his back burning a hole in his shirt. Right before they were out of sight he placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and smirked knowing that Talia would be quite upset.

They walked in silence for a while. Hermione broke the silence, "So. Talia huh?"

He could feel her smirk. "Yeah. She's a fan of mine."

She laughed at _her_ Lord Malfoy.

***

On the last day of class just before the holiday break Karkaroff and McGonagall brought the seventh years together for the opportunity to take a morning long physical defense class.

"You can use this time to take the instructor led class or use it for study period." McGonagall was looking at Hermione as she said this hoping the girl would go to the library instead of getting beat up. "Please sign up; the class starts in an hour."

Hermione was interested. She studied all the time maybe it wouldn't hurt to take the class. She could defend herself physically, but mostly her actions were panicked reactions taken on the defensive. It would be great to learn offensive tactics before panic mode set in.

She moved to sign up for the class.

"Miss Granger, don't you want to study?" Headmaster Karkaroff asked also hoping the girl would take the independent study.

"No. I would like to take the class." And again moved to sign her name.

"Mi, It would make me feel better if you just went to the library." Harry said with Ron nodding in agreement.

She was getting annoyed now; "Are you saying that because I'm a witch I should just study and not learn something that could actually benefit me?" she was looking at all of them now.

McGonagall looked tense, "No dear, but you will be the only female." She warned.

"I want to take the class." Hermione snapped and felt more than saw backs stiffening in tension at her rather loud declaration; she signed her name and walked away.

Draco did not want her to take the class. There were too many students who were still angry at her attendance and her confident attitude. Well at least she would have him there just in case. He sighed and signed his name; he would have preferred to study.

An hour later she was making her way to the gym in pink yoga pants that hugged her hips and legs and a form fitting long sleeved cotton tee that emphasized her breasts. Her hair was in a braid that hung down her back and ended in a pink hair tie. When she showed up Draco smirked at her attire – she looked cute he thought, Harry and Ron shook their heads noting her bright outfit in a sea of black and grey, and many of the students scowled at her like she was intruding on their man time and others still just watched her longingly.

Professor Gillespie walked in and scanned the students he would be instructing today on the fine subject of hand to hand combat.

He nodded in approval at the strapping young men in front of him and… his eye caught something…_pink? What was she doing here? Great now we have to tip toe through the tulips with her. _

His eyes narrowed_, he would teach her a lesson early so that the rest of the group could get on with instruction_. He thought maliciously.

"I want to see what you students are made of, so why don't we start with some sparing partners."

He looked around, "Pink! Front and center." She was hesitant but then jogged to stand next to him.

She felt oddly exposed and didn't look at the formation before her. She stared down at the mats.

"Mr. Talbot. Front and center, please." He called to Roane.

_Why did he get a 'please'?_ She thought a little offended. She began to nibble on her lower lip …a nervous habit.

Draco was startled by the pairing and hoped that Roane still did not hold a grudge against his witch for turning him down. _'His witch?' oh boy._

Roane jogged to stand beside Professor Gillespie; he glanced at the vision in pink; Roane had come to two conclusions since he had met Hermione.

First, she was smart and honest – he liked her.

Second, she had a temper. He didn't want to do this, but if he went easy on her she would be really annoyed.

"Mr. Talbot. Your objective is to incapacitate your opponent. Is this clear?" Roane nodded.

Gillespie turned to Hermione looking her up and down, "your objective is to try to keep up."

She hadn't wanted to hex anyone more than she wanted to hex this idiot right now.

Lucky for him she didn't have her wand.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _She chanted to herself.

Ron and Harry were seething at this point and were three seconds away from jumping in and protecting Hermione, except for one small fact that prevented them from moving…they were afraid of Hermione.

Fiercely independent and short tempered the powerful witch would hex them without thought and they would be growing back body parts for years. So there they stood red faced and fists clenched.

Gillespie looked at the two, "begin."

Hermione was so surprised at the abruptness of it all that she didn't see the first hit coming.

Roane took two steps and punched her in the face, close fisted. It knocked her down with a squeal, but didn't knock her out. He then backed up and kicked her in the stomach…hard. She flew five feet and landed with a loud grunt.

He was really hoping she would just stay down.

_Breathe Hermione Breathe. Just wait for him. Don't cry. Don't cry. You can do this. Don't let him win._

Her first instinct was to get up on all fours, but instead she rolled over on her back and waited for him.

He walked up to her and just as looked like he was going to stomp on her she slid her foot to knock his feet from under him.

He fell with a loud thud; she scrambled up on her feet and grabbed his collar pulling him up. He was a little unsteady when she pulled back and punched him in the face.

He recovered quickly and charged at her, she jumped to the side and left him to land sprawled out beside her. She jogged over to him (to gather momentum) and kicked him in a place where every man in the room could feel it.

"Are we finished then?" She yelled at Roane.

"Yes" he said breathlessly grabbing his crotch not wanting to move.

She wanted nothing more than to go back to her room, curl up under the covers and cry, but she didn't. She turned realizing that Headmaster Karkaroff and Mistress McGonagall were standing there, worried lines crossing their faces and a deadly look in Karkaroffs face that told Gillespie he was going to pay for this.

McGonagall stepped forward and hugged Hermione.

"You have earned the afternoon off. Why don't you go back and take it easy for a while." She smiled

Hermione shook her head, "No thank you, Professor I will finish the training." Looking Gillespie in the eyes and stepping back into formation.

Karkaroff nodded. He liked this girl more and more.

During the entire episode Draco was wound as tight as a spring. He couldn't believe his eyes; _Roane was fighting her like he was fighting another guy. She was so small compared to Roane, didn't he see? He was going to have kill him._

Draco was proud of Mia, but he was worried for her, he knew that kick to the stomach still hurt, but she stepped back into formation like a trooper. _No wonder Potter and Weasely loved her. How could you not?_

The rest of the class was uneventful and when they were released Hermione walked away not waiting for anyone. She was focusing on walking upright and making it into her quarters before collapsing into a nice warm bath and crying her eyes out. _Not just for the physical pain, but for always having to prove herself. She was never good enough no matter what she did. *sniffle* NOT GOING TO CRY! ...right now._

She was almost half way when she heard a herd of elephants approaching; no, not elephants, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Roane.

She turned to glance at them, but didn't say anything just kept walking. They didn't say anything either.

Draco walked closest to her and hooked his finger through hers; she slowed and leaned on him a little. It was like that with them, comforting, gentle and safe. Roane spoke first,

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't want to go easy, because …well, I knew you would hex me if I treated you like ….a girl."

She stopped, "I see. Well, I guess I shouldn't hex you then."

"You were going to hex me?" he asked.

"Yes. No doubt would be growing back body parts well into next year." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Let's go out tonight. It's Karaoke night at Mahoney's." Draco said.

They all smiled and nodded.

"Karaoke?" she laughed and they continued to walk.

***

She walked into her bathroom and started running the water. She stripped down naked and pulled a towel from her closet.

A nice purple bruise was forming on her stomach...it matched her bathroom.

She should go see the nurse, but it wasn't that serious, nothing a bath couldn't solve.

She stepped in and was soaking in luxury for almost an hour when she heard Draco's voice right outside her bathroom door.

***

Draco went to his room, showered then went to the kitchens to prepare lunch for him and Mia.

He knew she was hurting and probably hungry so he would eat lunch with her then leave her to rest. When he got to her door and knocked he didn't get an answer. He yelled again for her, silence.

He was a little worried about her, she had refused to go to the nurses' station, and maybe Roane kicked her harder than we thought.

He sighed, "Silver chalice." The door grew and opened. He stepped in and set some tea to brew.

He walked in and heard humming from the bathroom; she must be taking a bath. He should have known. _I'll just let her know lunch is here and go study_.

"Mia?"

"Draco?"  
"Yes, I got worried when you didn't answer. I brought lunch for you. I will see you later, OK?" He paused then turned to leave.

"Draco?"

***

Was that Draco, "Draco?" she called.

It was him and that dear wizard brought lunch for her.

She loved this man. She _was_ really hungry, but didn't want to get out of the bath.

She thought for a moment, there were lots of bubbles; you really couldn't see anything, "Draco?"

"Yes?" nice baritone voice; like chocolate, she thought.

"Ummm, would you bring lunch in here? I am really sore, but I'm also really hungry and would love to have my cake and eat it too." She hoped he wouldn't be offended or think her cheap.

Her stomach rumbled.

***

He literally leapt to his feet to grab the tray of food, "Ok I'm coming in, is there anything I might trip on?"

"What? Do you have your eyes closed?" she said laughing at him, loving him more.

He chuckled, "yes. I didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage of situation."

"I ask you to come into the bathroom with food on a tray and me naked in a tub full of bubbles and YOU don't want to take advantage?" she asked him amazed.

When their eyes met, she saw stormy grey clouds focused on her whiskey brown ones.

He turned to set the tray down and swallowed before he turned back around.

He heard the water and thought she had just moved around, when he turned fully she was standing, looking at him.

She was wet and sudsy. Her hair was down and stuck to her back and shoulders. She looked at him uncertain if he wanted her.

He saw it in her eyes, she was afraid, not of him, but of rejection.

He closed the difference in two steps, and wrapped him arms around her small, wet body; not caring that he got wet too. He picked her up like she was a bride and walked her over to her bed.

He laid her down and disrobed …really quickly. Her eyes never left his.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her softly, she nodded panting a little in anticipation of what was to come.

He lowered his head and his lips met hers, warm and soft met full and masterful. His tongue grazed her bottom lip requesting entry, she parted her lips and his tongue darted in, she sucked gently on it and he groaned.

His grip on her hips tightened, then his hands started roaming over her curves; up her waist to her ribs around to her breasts. His thumb grazed her nipple and it pebbled under his touch. He pinched it and cupped her other breast.

She arched her back trying to give him more access to her.

He suddenly needed to taste her skin. He moved his lips down across her shoulders, down her collarbone to the rise of her breast.

He looked at her and thought that she was beautiful.

He bent down and suckled her nipple.

Her nails dug into his shoulders signaling to him that she was enjoying the sensation. He nipped a little at her nipple and her legs spread like magic for him.

His hand moved while he was sucking and nipping her breasts. Her nipples were very sensitive, so he would suckle lightly and lick them slowly to give her as much pleasure as he could. By her moans and labored breathing she liked it.

He found her soft wet folds his fingers delving in between her nether lips. She cried out and arched her back again.

She was mewling "please, please Draco" and he was going crazy with need for her, but he wanted this to be good for her.

She was panting when he found her nub with his fingers and stiffened when he replaced his fingers with his mouth sucking her nub until she thought she would lose control.

He ran his hands up her thighs and spread her legs gently giving him more access to her sweet center.

She had her hands in his hair gently pushing his head forward and pulling softly on his hair. He flicked her clit with his tongue and she came yelling his name "Draco! Ohhhh Yes" She was panting and met his eyes again when he drew up moving into position, "yes?" he asked, she nodded and spread her legs a little more.

He didn't need any more encouragement, he pushed in and she cried out.

He stopped moving until the pain went away and she signaled for him to move again. She opened her eyes and kissed him.

He moved slowly at first then faster, her hips moved with his, causing his release to build faster, "Mia….you feel so good to me; so warm and tight. I can't hold it much longer." He said through clenched teeth. He pumped his long member inside of her faster…faster…

"Draco, I'm going again…Ohhhh"

He thrust twice more and came with her, "I love you Mia."

She put her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss that told him she felt the same, "I love you too Lord Malfoy. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we last met at Hogwarts." She sighed contentedly.

He wrapped his arms around her and covered them up for a nap before they go out tonight. They drifted into blissful sleep together in each other's arms.


	5. Drop the towel

His eyes opened and he looked around to shades of purple and a faint aroma of vanilla in the air. _This is definitely not my room_ he thought.

He felt her warm breath on his chest and noticed that he was holding her quite firmly, even in sleep he wanted her as close to him as possible. He relaxed his hold on her and she shifted a little with a moan.

She looked like an angel, silken hair, creamy skin with a touch of an olive tone, and soft strawberry lips. His gaze continued lower to her long sexy neck, her perfect shoulders and her breasts that beckoned him even now to suckle the rosy pink nipples.

He fought that urge…for now and his gaze continued still lower; his brows furrowed at the darkening and rather nasty looking bruise on the right side of her stomach. He ran feathery light fingers over the mark, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

He lowered his head and kissed her bruise lovingly, she hissed quietly and he looked at her thinking he had caused her pain until he saw her dark whiskey eyes reflecting desire for him.

She placed her hands in his beautiful hair and brought his head up to meet her lips as they kissed slowly, like people in love.

He climbed on top of her careful not to put pressure on her bruised mid section. His weight rested on his arms and shoulders – he almost crushed her when she wrapped her long legs around his waist urging him to enter her, so pleasant was the sensation he experienced.

He entered her swiftly and her legs tightened, her hands gripped his shoulders….he pumped in and out of her…harder and harder until they cried out together.

As he rolled off of her and kissed her he noticed that he had left hand prints while gripping her thighs…it was turning him on again.

He looked at her and she blushed wanting him again too….

After another round they decided to shower and make it down for dinner before they left for karaoke.

***

She was looking in the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body not knowing what to do with her hair; she was about to do what she always does with her hair and put it up in a pony tail, but Draco stopped her. He stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her while kissing her shoulder, "Leave it down." He whispered.

He was doing it again…looking at her with those beautiful stormy eyes. He smiled and walked out of the room.

She cast a spell making her hair pin straight and putting it over her shoulder on one side. It hung down passed her breast. She cast another spell to keep it there. She put on her make up and walked out to get dressed.

He noticed her grimace when she moved to quickly…her bruise. He walked up to her with his wand, "Drop the towel witch." He ordered with mirth in his eyes, she hesitated then dropped it. He murmured a spell and waved the wand over her stomach; the bruise faded and she felt much better.

"Thank you."

"We aren't done yet. You can't just go around dropping towels around me and expect to walk away untouched." He growled pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply and she could feel his erection.

She kept touching his chest – the man had the most magnificent chest and slowly kneeled down until she was on her knees in front of him.

He was panting now.

She licked him from stock to the head then took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his large member and sucked on the tip. She took him in her mouth as far as she could and dragged her teeth back up.

He bucked in response and moaned her name.

She grabbed his bum and kneaded his cheeks while taking him into her mouth and releasing it all the while sucking on him like a lollipop.

"Mia, I am going to…cum, MIA!" He inhaled sharply and bucked against her.

She felt his warm liquid squirt into her mouth and she swallowed all of him. When he was done she stood up and kissed him.

He grabbed the underside of her thighs and picked her up. They walked to the bed.

He put her on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. He knelt down slowly, teasing. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Open your eyes, Mia." He whispered.

She did in time to see his mouth open and close over her swollen bud. He ate her like she tasted like strawberries and cream. It didn't take long for her release to come.

Panting she said, "I hope my hair isn't messed up."

He laughed and said, "No it looks fine, but you might want to reapply your lipstick!"

"I need to go get dressed; I'll be back around 8. Okay?"

"Okay. That's like 45 minutes right? Can you stop by the Hogwarts dorms and let them know?" she asked. He nodded then left.

***

8 o'clock came and went.

At 8:30 BANG BANG BANG.

She opened the door a little worried, but Draco and the rest of them were standing there waiting for her.

He looked good enough to eat. He was wearing baggy, but not too baggy dark blue jeans with black boots and an emerald green turtleneck sweater, which made his beautiful platinum hair stand out even more.

He had his coat over his arm along with hat and gloves.

The others were dressed well and the manly combination of colognes and soap made her mouth water.

She noticed that Roane was sporting a puffy eye that she suspected would be purple tomorrow. He looked at her sheepishly and knew someone had thought he got off too easy for sparring with her earlier.

"Sorry I'm late...I uh…had something I had to take care of. Are you ready?" Draco asked her barely able to speak. He could barely breathe.

She looked stunning. She walked out with her hair to the side, perfect makeup and smelled like heaven.

She was wearing form fitting low riding, boot cut blue jeans.

She had on black kitten heels and a silk, strapless and backless maroon top. It hugged her curves softly and only snapped in the back at the top, the rest was open leaving the creamy skin from where her bra would buckle to the rise of her jeans.

(She had previously cast a hide spell that prevented her nipples from being seen through the thin material).

She was wearing a silver slave bracelet on her upper arm that swirled around giving her a very sex-kitten look. She had her wrap over her arm with gloves and no hat…she didn't want to muss her hair.

Draco was not the only boy in the group to have his voice and thought process interrupted by the sight of her. Ron was stuttering something,

"What Ron?" she asked.

"You look hot." Was all he got out before he turned a shade darker than her top.

Of course all the rest of them could do was nod in agreement. Draco held his arm out for her and she took it, excited to be going out.

They walked out of the great castle to the wagons; Draco picked her up and put her into the wagon smiling at her.

She had no idea that he was thinking of all the ways he wanted her, envisioning her beautiful round arse in front of him waiting to be kissed, spanked…and getting hard….again. _This had to be some kind of record!_

They were riding silently on the boats when Ron broke the silence…as usual,

"These boats are creepy." He said.

"No, What's creepy are the enchanted lake fish big enough to eat you whole and the only reason they don't is because of a simple spell cast by some third year. Now that is creepy." Marcus said.

Roane laughed at the face that the red head made, like he was going to vomit.

They apparated to a shed outside of Mahoneys and walked in, The Durmstrang boys, of course, knew the locals, so the group was joined by some other very nice folks.

The girls especially were nice and Hermione enjoyed getting to know them,

"It's so nice to talk to another female that isn't my professor, you know?" Hermione said to two of the girls with whom she had connected.

"I don't know how you do it…or maybe I do" Margot said devilishly. The girls laughed and Hermione chanced a look at Draco who was smirking at her giggling with the girls.

"Roane what happened to your eye? Did some girl not welcome your advances?" Violet asked half joking.

"Kind of. That girl kicked my ass today in defense class, then the brute she calls a boyfriend kicked my ass again." He had a smile on his face, knowing he deserved every bit of it, "I really am sorry Mi." He said on a more serious note calling her the familiar name.

"Thank you Roane. I'm glad to see you can walk upright again." She joked and the group laughed, even Roane.

Roane had said boyfriend. _Draco is my boyfriend_? She sighed happily.

After a while after many drinks and different conversations going around the table the guys got up to play pool.

The conversation between the girls lulled and Hermione looked around and asked, "Why are they there and us here, we should dance."

"To this music?" Margot questioned.

Hermione got up and walked to the juke box, put a quarter in and waited for her song to play.

She beckoned her knew friends to join her and when they were almost there, the song started,

_Dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit,_

The girls stopped and woooooed then clapped. Laughing they started dancing. They were out there shaking their asses to Joan Jetts I love Rock and Roll.

_Put another dime in the juke box baby…_

Draco just watched her with a smile on his face. He always wanted be with her, experience the joys and sadness's in life with her. She was his. He didn't know what he would do after she left. This caused a lump in his throat that he needed to swallow in order to continue without turning into a sobbing bag of girly-man.

They were sitting at the table again joking and laughing and drinking when the karaoke announcement was made. Violet had a great idea and she leaned over to Hermione and Margot and whispered her plan.

The girls were giddy and giggly as they rose together and walked away.

This immediately gave the gentlemen at the table misgivings. They had a sneaking suspicion there was a plan in the making.

As Draco, Harry and Ron started looking around for Hermione, the stage lit up and music started to play and their they were, all three girls with microphones in their hands.

The song?

Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar.

They guys cheered as Hermione sang her part to Roane – Hit me with your best shot making fun of their 'fight' earlier.

Ron couldn't remember when he had laughed so hard. Roane was beet red and Harry thought Violet was gorgeous.

Draco was having the best night of his life truly; well every moment from noon on had been out of this world outstanding.

The song ended and the girls returned. They all look flushed and happy. Margot bought a round for everyone at the table.

A little bit later nearing closing time and after several people had attempted singing their favorite songs…not so great, the dj played a slow song.

Harry asked Violet to dance, Marcus asked Margot and Draco led Hermione to the dance floor. Time stood still as she inhaled the manly aroma of him; reveled in the feel of his strong arms around her and the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

She loved this man and probably always would.

_*** Exploits_

The holidays were spent at Durmstrang.

The Weasely's, Sirius and Remus visited for a short time as well as some other families, but it was spent mostly with their new friends over good food, laughter and snowball fights. Hermione learned the hard way that Durmstrang students do not kid around during snowball fights.

She still ran in the mornings with Draco, but one morning she turned a corner and noticed he wasn't beside her any more. When she turned to back track he nailed her right in the chest with a snowball – then, before she knew what was happening, she was ambushed. Draco, Roane, Harry, Marcus and Ron batting her down with snowballs – one after another.

She started blowing them up with her wand. She pleaded for them to stop.

They took pity on her and when Draco and Harry came to help her up after her 'defeat' she cast a silent spell creating the mother of all snowballs; it came hurling out of nowhere knocking three of the boys down.

Draco and Harry scrambled to get out of the way and back to cover.

She quickly took cover and started rolling snowballs and throwing them from behind a log! The boys surrendered after 20 minutes of freezing their arses off and decided to call a truce to warm up.

Though, she vowed that this was not over.

The second semester flew by for both Draco and Hermione – they were inseparable, making every moment count. They worked together on projects for school essays for classes and extra credit assignments just to be over achievers. Each day brought them closer to the realization that they were meant for each other.

Harry and Violet were seeing each other so when he went to town to meet up with her he usually was accompanied by 'the gang' Marcus, Roane, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

It was during one of these trips that Draco and Hermione ran right into Talia and her sister Kyla.

"oomph." Said Hermione as she rounded a corner running into Talia, without looking up she said, "I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't… oh. Hello Talia."

"Oh Hermine or whatever your name is, what a pleasure." Talia cooed, deliberately mispronouncing Hermione's name.

Talia and Kyla gave Hermione the once over.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she was wearing something much more feminine than she was the last time she stood in front of these arctic beauties.

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure." Hermione purred.

"How's life at Durmstrang…with all those men? Do you like it there? You are the only female, yes?" Talia inquired.

Hermione inhaled, "Life is good, thank you. I have two professors that are also females, so no; I'm not the only one."

"I'm sure they don't share your….enthusiasm for the opposite sex with you, though, I wonder if they know of your exploits." Kyla inquired.

"Exploits?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, Rockwell was telling us how you and some of the boys are…close, inseparable even." Talia whispered the last with arched brows.

At Hermione's still perplexed expression Kyla's face twisted into something less than the perfect beauty she had been a minute ago and said, "You are the Durmstrang whore, don't deny it and don't play dumb. You're not fooling anyone."

Hermione didn't mean for it to happen, but tears burned in her eyes, she turned right around and was going to walk away, but ran into a wall…a warm wall with arms and a baritone voice, "Whoa! Mia, are you ok?"

Draco noticed the two icy blondes and Hermione's current state. He hadn't seen her face, but he knew by her sudden stiffness and the way she didn't pay attention that he was right behind her that something was wrong.

He had heard her talking, but didn't hear what was said exactly so he moved in closer to be next to Hermione when she turned and ran right into him.

He looked up at Talia and Kyla with a stern look.

"Oh look Talia; it's one of her knights in shining armor come to save her." Kyla sneered.

"What do you mean _one_ of her knights?" Draco asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what they were getting at.

"Rockwell told us how …close she is to you and your gang Draco. It's ok. We understand how one can go a little crazy when surrounded by nothing but men all the time. You need a little release every now and then." Talia said as she looked at him with mock sympathy.

He smirked, "Do you know why I stopped coming around looking for you, Talia? It's because I couldn't walk five feet without running into someone who had already banged you." He paused enjoying the looks of horror on their faces and also took time to notice the rest of their group including Violet standing near – she was smiling at his last comment.

It was no secret Violet and Margot disliked the blondes.

"Mia and I have something you won't ever experience – love. She challenges me intellectually every day. Having the intellectual capacity of a rock, you wouldn't understand that. Mia is kind and generous. You don't know the meaning of the words. Mia is both virtuous and passionate (he said this looking at Hermione). This type of dichotomy is beyond what a shallow one dimensional dimwit like yourself can experience. So please, spare me the crocodile tears. Just leave us alone." Draco finished then bent down to lay the sweetest kiss on his Mia.

Hermione was going to melt. He stood up for her, all the while with his arms around her, squeezing her lightly. Then looking at her with those beautiful stormy eyes, _Merlin she loved this man._

The rest of the day went on without a hitch…unless you count Hermione counting the seconds until she would be able to show Draco just how much she appreciated today's demonstration.

The morning had finally come; the Hogwarts group was leaving. Draco and Hermione clung to each other during the night, not wanting the sun to rise.

Draco was afraid to let her go, not knowing when he would see her again.

They made love that morning in silence. They showered and dressed with only kisses and gentle touches to communicate with each other.

Words were not spoken during breakfast and sadness hung in the air so thick it was difficult to breathe.

Hermione walked around saying good bye to the gentlemen who befriended her as did the others in the Hogwarts group.

Though, she was the only one giving out hugs that day.

"You could stay. You could teach." Draco finally said as the group sat back down during breakfast.

"I can't right now. I have to go back and figure out what I'm going to do. Just like you must figure out what you are going to do. I know you aren't ready to go back home yet." She pleaded with him to understand.

He nodded. He understood, but he didn't like it.

Karkaroff stood patiently waiting for the student's attention,

"The verdict for best academics this year: It was tied until just recently when the tie was broken by one point." The Headmaster said with a smirk.

Draco and Hermione immediately perked up, eager to hear.

They were in competition with each other, but they were still holding hands waiting for the announcement.

"Miss Granger, you are awarded best student this year. You beat Draco by one point only because we thought your dedication to perfection, personal drive and the obstacles you overcame this year deserved recognition. We also know that you won a snowball fight against 5 other students…that is saying something my dear."

Draco was laughing and Hermione was so proud. The Hogwarts group was cheering and they finished breakfast on a happy note.

***

They were standing, readying the port key – the turtle shell.

"One last hug?" Draco whispered

She hugged him like she was never going to see him again….and truthfully she didn't know when she was going to, but she **was** going to see him again.

"I love you Draco." Tears were running freely down her cheeks and Draco attempted to brush them away with his thumb, but there were too many so he kissed them instead.

"I love you too, Mia. I will owl as often as I can." He said trying not to cry.

She nodded and took her place at the turtle shell and just like that, they were gone.

Draco couldn't move.

A single tear coursed down his cheek.

If you listened carefully you could hear his heart breaking, he didn't know how he would get through the next few days, months, years.

_He would see her again…he had too._


	6. Witch's Order

**Five years later, **Hermione finds herself sorting and stacking books as per the usual on Saturday morning when a new shipment of inventory comes in.

She owns a café bookstore in London named _The Witches Order. _

She also teaches first - third year potions at Hogwarts, spending her time at the bookstore during the school breaks.

Her life is satisfying and fulfilled, but still not a day goes by that she doesn't think about Draco Malfoy. She's been thinking about that boy since she was 12 years old.

She has not married, nor does she date, she finds most men lacking when compared to what she had with Draco. She fears that no one will ever be good enough to live up to the machinations of a 17 year old girl in love for the first time.

She socializes with her girlfriends often. Ginny, Luna and Pansy are her closest girlfriends to which they have numerous blackmail-worthy photos of her during her courtships with firewhiskey; she also holds a number of not-so-ready-for-public secrets on Ginny and Luna. Pansy is the exception she has no dirt on Pansy…the woman is exceptionally cunning and covers her tracks well to say the least.

There is Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus of course they haven't gone anywhere, she sees them often.

No one calls her Mia, though she misses the endearment coming from the baritone voice she hears in her dreams.

"Hey Mi. Look at this." Ginny said her coffee in one hand and the _Magic: Today_ magazine in the other.

She walks to the register and drops in on the table near Hermione.

Hermione picks the magazine up and gasps.

She's finding it hard to breathe – she looks from Ginny to the magazine and back.

"Breathe, Mi." Ginny says. Hermione takes deep breathes and recovers.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Hermione's phone - "it's Harry." She tells Ginny

"Hi Harry. What's up?"

"Did you see the cover of _Magic: Today_?" Harry asked excitedly

"Just saw it. Ginny had it." She said forgetting that they were fighting….again.

"Oh, is she there?" he asked

"Yes. Do you want to speak to her?" Hermione asked him hoping he would get his head out of his butt and just talk to her.

"No. Just tell her I said hi. Talk later. Bye."

"Bye Harry." Click.

Then Hermione turned to Ginny, "Harry says hi."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Call him back and tell him I say kiss my butt."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Seems it's going to be one of those days._

"Hey Witches! Are we open for business then?" Pansy chirped as she walked through the door with coffee in one hand and _Magic: Today_ in the other. "Hey Mi, did you see this?" holding up the magazine; then dropped it when she noted Hermione's nod.

Though, _The Witches Order_ was owned by Hermione alone, all three witches ran and operated the business. Ginny and Pansy were equal partners in the profit the store made. Both Ginny and Pansy were professors at Hogwarts also.

Ginny taught fourth and fifth year charms and Pansy taught second thru fourth year Arithmancy.

The girls did not live together as that was just too much…even for them.

After Pansy and Ginny had set up the registers and were handling customers, Hermione picked up the magazine to stare at the cover.

Right there was Draco Malfoy. His stoic face belying a softer expression regarded in his eyes.

He was older and just as handsome.

The article was Malfoy Heir Returns.

Hermione sighed and sat down. She didn't hear Ginny and Pansy approach, but they were suddenly by her side telling her it was ok. She was crying, not sobbing, but a steady row of tears were streaming down her face. She missed him so much.

They had owled a lot during the first year they were apart. Then each year the owls became more infrequent, by this time last year she had heard from him once and it had been so brief she figured he was done with her. The last Owl was six months ago, just letting her know he was alive.

_Ok Hermione get up and start stacking, it's been five frickin years_. She thought. Then got up, told the girls she was ok and turned to stack books.

***

Malfoy walked into the club with Blaise Zabini, an old family friend. They were back in London.

It had been a grueling couple of months with Draco physical assuming his role as head of the Malfoy Empire. He had been running things from abroad for some years, but no one expected him to return.

Blaise knew that with all of the womanizing he and Draco had engaged in during the last four years, Draco wasn't happy. He was almost rude to the birds he brought home the next morning. They never had a chance to speak more than five words to him, one minute waking up alone in his bed only to find themselves thrown out like yesterdays paper the next.

Blaise always cringed when some poor thing would be half dressed stuttering at Draco shocked that he was flinging her things down the hallway.

All Blaise could do was ignore the shrieks of indignation and put the paper in front of his face.

So tonight was another night at the club. Blaise carried himself with supreme confidence; one of things he liked about Draco was that the man knew how to walk into a room…like he owned it. Shoulders back, head high, looking at people in the eyes.

Blaise was handsome, rich and young and so was Draco. _Life was good_. Blaise thought.

As the two devilishly handsome men walked in and purposely ignored the women's gawks and stares, they focused on the bar.

"What can I get you wizards?" the bartender asked hoping to get a good tip from these two.

"Two firewhiskeys and keep 'em coming." The darker of the two said holding out a twenty galleons.

"Absolutely." And set down tumblers for the gents pouring two drinks.

The song currently motivating the population of the club to shake their arses was Shake It by Metro Station.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_

_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Come on shake shake ah shake it._

Draco was drawn to a particularly pretty shaking arse on the dance floor.

She was dancing with two other girls…_do the blokes here not see this beauty_? He thought.

She had long chestnut hair that was loose and she was moving her body like no other he had ever seen. She was small and feminine – he liked that.

He should go say hello, let her know that he was available…_until you wake up in the middle of the night feeling guilty that __**she**__ is not here and instead you have chosen a cheap substitute_ the voice inside his head said.

He shook the thoughts from his head he would deal with that then; right now he had an arse to shake.

Blaise noticed Draco zooming in on the girl on the dance floor. Though he couldn't be sure which one, he was guessing the long haired brunette.

The other two looked vaguely familiar, but he was liking the red head …shoot and the raven haired one too. Maybe he would indulge and show both of them a good time.

***

The girls took Hermione out after weeks of sulking. Tonight was just for them.

Finally after shot number 5 of firewhiskey they got Hermione to dance.

They knew she loved this song and she was so drunk now that she would really let loose.

"Thanks guys! I owe you." Hermione shouted and started dancing.

Pansy and Ginny gave her an ok sign and thumbs up.

They were just relieved that she was relaxing. Ginny noted that Hermione was now a little unsteady on her feet and probably would not be able to apparate home by herself.

As Pansy looked up she saw a tall platinum blond coming their way. He looked familiar to her…_.OHGOD! _

She hit Ginny.

Ginny looked quizzically at Pansy. Ginny was too young to remember the Slytherin, but recognized him from the magazine… _Oh Merlin_.

***

Draco was approaching and as the raven haired witch looked up recognition hit him like a ton of bricks, _Pansy Parkinson. Wow! And the red head couldn't be the youngest Weasely, could she? He was too young to remember her, not sure if he had ever seen her. Why was Pansy looking so nervous – looking at me to the long haired beauty and back to me…this is just strange._

_***_

Pansy was on the verge of tearing out of the club and taking Hermione with her when Hermione looked up, "You Okay?" she shouted.

Ginny and Pansy immediately plastered smiles on their faces, "Yeah!" they shouted in unison.

Hermione stopped dancing to look at them – when they weren't looking back at her she turned to see who they were looking at.

It was like slow motion, she turned and noticed his blonde locks then scanned his face and remembered those stormy grey clouds, the full lips and his pale skin, and "Draco" she whispered.

***

Draco watched the girls stop and look at him.

The other girl must have spoken to them because they plastered wide grins on their faces, which was so obviously fake, and then the other got suspicious and turned around.

_The curls look familiar and so silky; she is about a foot shorter than me, her long legs_….

He was looking at her body when she turned fully around –whiskey eyes met grey ones.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move…._this has got to be a joke_ he thought, and then just like in the story books, she fainted.

***

"I'll take her home" he said after he had swooped in and caught her before she hit t he floor, but then paused and turned back "ahh Where is home?" he asked her two friends as an afterthought.

The girls looked at each other then back at the knight in shining armor. They both smiled. Pansy spoke first, "12 Grimmauld Place; it's enchanted so you'll need to apparate there to get the owners attention." She purred purposely leaving out the fact that Sirius was the owner.

"Ok. Thank you. See you later…I guess." He hesitated, but then spoke again, "Do you guys want to have coffee tomorrow? Blaise and I can meet you all somewhere." He didn't know why he felt compelled to reconnect with people he once knew…aside from Hermione and Blaise he hadn't really given the Hogwarts group a second thought.

"That would be lovely. There is a wonderful little bookshop café called The Witches Order in the Garden District. How about 8?" then Ginny looked at Hermione passed out in Draco's arms, "Maybe 9 would be better?"She said with a smirk.

Draco smirked at the title of said bookshop, "Ok see you there." He turned and headed for the door, but didn't miss the knowing smile on Blaise's face, which he returned with a look of complete disdain toward his friend, "We are meeting them for coffee tomorrow at 9."

Blaise burst out laughing and went to meet the vaguely familiar ladies in waiting. This was going to be fun he thought as he strolled in their direction, "Hello Ladies. May I have this dance?" He cooed and gave them his best smile and in return they both smiled and started shaking their asses…_and what lovely asses they were_, He thought loving life!

***

When Draco reached Grimmauld Place he almost fell off the front step and had to readjust the additional weight he was carrying.

She really didn't weigh hardly anything, but losing his balance would not be pleasant for her tomorrow morning.

When he did, she moaned and struggled a bit to sit up.

"SHH. You're home now." He whispered to calm her. She settled, but didn't wake.

Though, he just needed to get her inside now; as the thought faded into plans to knock on the ominous door, it opened and standing there was the one and only Sirius Black.

Sirius looked at Draco with surprise and confusion. "Draco Malfoy?" He said knowing already that it was his cousin, but wanted to hear it from the boy as confirmation.

Draco nodded and made a small motion indicating he was delivering a quite drunk and passed out package.

Sirius looked then to Hermione cradled in Draco's arms, she was currently nuzzling the man's neck and had her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"She's drunk?" Sirius asked instantly recognizing the signs of reckless inhibition. He moved aside and bent his head silently inviting the boy and his_… what? Not __**his**__ Mi. his friend, then? Roommate? No that didn't sound right either._ He sighed, _just Mi then_. Sirius thought almost regretfully.

At Draco's unspoken question, Sirius answered, "Upstairs, to the left, two doors down" Draco nodded and started up the stairs as Sirius closed the door. He needed a drink.

Draco opened the door…her door… and stepped in – _purple! Some things never change_. He wanted to laugh.

He laid her down on one side of the bed and turned the covers down on the other side; he waved his wand and pajamas came floating out of her dresser. With another wave of his wand she was wearing them.

He shifted her to the other side and under the covers. At the movement he looked at her hoping he hadn't awoken her, but was startled at being met by whiskey orbs peering at him with confusion.

"You know I once knew a man who looked just like you." She slurred and ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I haven't spoken to him in nearly 5 whole years. We were just kids, but I was madly in love with him." she sighed and kept eye contact.

Her pupils were dilated, he noticed.

He tensed at the past tense version of her love.

She went on when he didn't speak, "I mean, don't get me wrong, you are quite handsome, but he was beautiful; inside and out." She smiled in memory, "he saved me from the mean kid after I had fussed at him for trying to protect me." she finished with a wrinkle in her brow and a giggle.

"A mean kid, huh?" He asked enjoying her dialogue.

She nodded like a little kid, "Yep. He was a Neanderthal dragging me away like a caveman! What manners!" she proclaimed indignantly.

Draco laughed.

"It's awful nice of you to bring me home. I don't EVER do this, you know? I'm going to hex those girls..."

Then her hand flew to her mouth and she looked at him surprised, not knowing if he were a wizard he wouldn't know what hex meant.

"I didn't say hex I said vex, I am going to vex them until they get headaches." She nodded not believing she let that slip.

Draco dropped his head back laughed enthusiastically.

"I know hex, Mia." He said still smiling.

"Mia…" she whispered her eyes closing now, "he used to call me that…" she was sleeping again and Draco walked out and closed the door, his heart aching a little.

He walked downstairs and into the library to Sirius. "Firewhiskey?" the older man offered.

Draco accepted and sat down with the drink.

"I heard that you had escaped the veil. How long has it been?" Draco asked dispensing with pleasantries.

"A little over six years; Mi was solely responsible for my return." He said looking his young cousin in the eye.

Draco couldn't mask his surprise, but he should have known.

She was a powerful witch and kind to boot. He nodded.

"So she lives here with you? Are you two…?" Draco asked.

Sirius shook head slowly, not wanting the young man in front of him to see the sadness cross his features.

Draco thought he saw an expression of …what? Regret? Sadness? Cross his older cousins' features.

Then Sirius said something that Draco didn't know he wanted to hear, but when it came out, he knew relief and hope.

"You and I are family. I know that for much of your life we have either been playing on different sides or not in communication, I would like to fix that. I'd be honored if you would consider me a friend as well as family." Sirius said quietly hoping to reestablish some bond from his family past.

Draco smiled, "I would like that also. Thank you Sirius."

Then changed the subject, "Did you know that we spent some time together at Durmstrang our 7th year?" Draco asked motioning that the 'we' he was speaking of was Hermione and himself.

"Yes." Sirius said, How could he forget? Her love for Draco had been the bane of his existence when Mi and Sirius were seeing each other.

He had fallen crazy in love with her and she couldn't return the feeling, because of some misplaced loyalty to a man she hadn't even spoken to in 2, 3, and 4 years ago.

They barely even owled.

Sirius and Hermione began a tentative relationship a year after she returned. She had moved in not wanting to be constantly surrounded by the Weasleys so Sirius offered her a room thinking that it would break the monotony of being always alone.

They had had easy conversations in the library, and comfortable silences reading or watching the fire not needing to fill the void with the spoken word.

They had horribly passionate debates about this and that, but had argued respectful of the others' view.

She called him pig-headed most of the time and he called her a know-it-all.

Sex had been out of this world and Sirius was happy knowing that he had fallen for someone vastly superior intellectually and in good intentions. She was good-kind-solid.

He had loved her like no other…hell, he still loved her, but it was over and now it was time for him to move on.

He wanted her to stay, because he genuinely liked her company and the heart-ache was easing.

It had been just short of a year when they broke it off. Sirius had proposed to her….she declined with abject misery written on her face. He knew then that it was over and had gracefully backed out with humor, walked to his room trying to catch his breath and promptly apparated to the nearest bar.

Two days he spent drunk beyond all recognition and of course it had been Hermione who had come to once again rescue him from himself, he had let her bring him home and care for him.

She spoke words of comfort to him and he knew that she loved him, just not in that way. She couldn't give herself totally to him and she had said that it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

He knew that she was right; he wanted all of her, not just a piece of her. So he resigned himself to life without the intimacy with her and hoping against hope that in time she would be ready to give herself to him with abandon.

_Of course that was blown all to hell now, _he thought with a snort.

Draco watched in silence as the expressions passed Sirius' features. He got the distinct impression that there was more to the story, but said nothing.

He finished his drink and stood to leave, "Sirius, thank you for the drink and the …olive branch." He smiled holding a hand out to his cousin.

Sirius took it with a smile and nodded.

"Listen, we are going to have coffee tomorrow, why don't you come?" Draco invited.

"Who's we?"

"Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, the youngest Weasley..Ginny? And Hermione, I'm thinking…if we can pull her out of her hang over." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you for the invite, but I think I shall pass. Another time perhaps?" Sirius said genuinely happy that Draco would be a part of his life.

***

Hermione woke to the incessant tapping synchronized with the pounding in her head, _good lord, make it stop!_ She thought wearily.

The tapping was much more annoying and she realized that it was not inside of her groggy mind.

She opened one eye to glance around, but was assaulted by the flood of sunlight into her normally calming room.

She hissed at the intrusion of sunshine and groaned out a nasty expletive telling said sunlight where to go. She even laughed at her little joke. She cracked herself up sometimes.

Tap tap tap.

She opened her eyes again and saw a blurry shadow with wings against the window…an owl.

_Someone is owling at this time of day. Have they no heart?_ At this she wondered what time it was before she put her ire in motion at the rude and crudely early riser owling her.

She looked at the clock and it read 8:30. _Well that wasn't so bad, I guess_.

She got up, opened the window and took the small parchment from the birds' foot.

She petted it, gave it some bread she kept by the window just for this occasion and it flew away.

_Dear Drunk Witch,_ -Hermine smiled at this immediately recognizing Ginny's scrawl.

_It's not that early, so be nice to the bird. Get dressed we are having coffee at the store at 9. Don't be late._

_Gin_

Hermione looked around; a half an hour should be enough time to shower and dress. She jumped in the shower looking forward to seeing her friends for coffee.

After she dried she looked in her closet for her comfy jeans (faded with holes in the knees) and a pink baby tee that read: I'M A VIRGIN (_It's an old shirt_!).

She put her hair in a loose braid that hung down her back and allowed a few strands to wildly dance around her face. Pink sneakers finished her less than glamorous look as she grabbed some floo powder and yelled WITCHES ORDER!

She stumbled over one of her inventory boxes as she came out of the connecting floo.

She needed to move that box and finish categorizing the books before Monday.

She heard laughter and unfamiliar baritones in the front of the store. She curiously walked up to see who was there.

She rounded the last large set of book shelves housing the love/romance category of spells, charms and novels when she came upon her two best friends drinking coffee with a tall dark haired man and just behind him, sitting on the sofa was …_oh Merlins Pants_!

That platinum hair and baritone rumble… images came flooding back to her from last night…how she got to bed, who tucked her in – Draco.

She must have said his name aloud, because conversation paused and the group turned to look at her.

The girls were smiling connivingly and the dark haired man was looking at her like she was his next meal, but when she turned to Draco, his eyes told her a different story. One of loss, one of love and something a kin to jumping up and crushing her in a hug that told a thousand different stories all of them with Hermione as the star.

She didn't know what to do; what to say; and was thankful when Ginny walked over with some coffee and a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and took a seat opposite Draco.

"Good morning all. Sorry I'm late." She said looking into her coffee cup – one with cowgirls and ponies.

Then stood and offered her hand to Blaise, "I don't think we've met formally, but I do remember you from Hogwarts – Slytherin?" She asked and managed to keep the contempt out of her tone when she spoke of the house that rivaled her beloved Gryffindor.

"Yes, Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure. I love your shirt." And he bowed slightly – _she still loved that_.

Draco rolled his eyes, _Blaise was such a shark when it came to pretty ladies and Hermione was that…to say the least. Those jeans! Great gods, they fit her perfectly, her legs hips butt_. He inhaled sharply hoping to smell the sweet scent of her.

_Her t-shirt_ – he smirked at the print- _emphasized her flat stomach and beautiful breasts, toned arms…her shirt didn't quite reach the top of her jeans, so a band of creamy skin was showing –no, not showing, __**teasing**__ him._

Blaise held her gaze for a second too long and she let go of his hand looking down in discomfort.

He smiled and turned to Pansy requesting more of the wonderful coffee she had made this morning. She smiled and obliged.

Draco stood and walked casually over to Hermione, "Mia." He didn't mean to whisper it, but he couldn't find his voice.

He was standing just in front of her and touched her arm. She looked up at him with moistened eyes at his reference to her.

"Draco." Was all she could get out before they rushed into each other for the bone-crushing hug I was talking about earlier.

They couldn't get close enough, he was squeezing her so tight and she him, they almost couldn't breathe.

She was sobbing now – he was very close to shedding tears, but …you know men.

"I missed you so much, Mia." He said in her ear.

He was expecting her respond in the like, smile, nod her head….something, instead she pulled away and punched him square in the chest.

"YOU STOPPED OWLING!" She yelled glaring at him.

He was going to laugh, but thought better of it.

He noticed, just then, that they were alone.

"AND…AND _**YOU**_ LAST NIGHT! LAST NIGHT YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT IT WASN'T YOU, THAT IT WAS SOMEONE WHO LOOKED LIKE YOU, BUT WASN'T YOU…DAMN IT!"

"You weren't exactly in a ready state for a reunion last night." He said calmly.

"NOT AN EXCUSE!"

He was laughing now.

"Don't you laugh at me Draco Malfoy. I am not one of your …your somebody's to whom you can laugh…at." She replied making a face at her grammar and frustration.

"One of my some bodies?" he asked followed by another fit of laughter.

She relished that lovely baritone vibration she had heard in her dreams for five years, but how dare he laugh.

"THAT'S IT!"

When he looked up she had her wand trained steadily at him.

"Wait, Hermione, let's talk about this."

"Emblazon" she said and a black stream of smoke coursed his way covering him from head to toe.

"Cough, cough, cough" he wheezed.

When the smoke dissipated he was covered in soot – his hair was blackened and messy, his face and hands looked like he had just walked through a burning building.

She smiled sweetly satisfied with herself, "now you don't look like yourself, do you?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" he said, not laughing, but not entirely angry either.

He looked at his hands and felt the soot in his hair. He looked down at her; Whiskey eyes met racooned grey ones.

His lips came rushing down upon hers. Her lips parted immediately eager to taste his tongue.

They came together in a violently passionate embrace that spoke volumes about their feelings for each other.

Clothes torn off and discarded with recklessness; they fell to the floor and as her legs opened for him he entered her in one swift thrust.

She gasped as he filled her and started moving with him in a lover's rhythm bringing them to moan in unison.

"I missed you so much, please don't hate me. Please don't hate me" he pleaded as he forcefully thrust his large member into her.

"I couldn't hate you ...ever. Please kiss me….more" she panted as she felt the familiar sensations building quickly.

"Cum with me, Mia."

They came together and didn't move for a while afterwards, just lying there completely content to feel each other again. Slowly they got up and put their clothes on in silence.

"I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?" she asked.

She pointed her wand at him and murmured a cleaning spell that left him as clean as he had been when he arrived this morning and then she performed the same charm on herself.

He smirked, but it was lost as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Laughing they left the store together to find food.


	7. Picnic

They decided to have a picnic. She was still snickering at Draco's reluctance.

"So you want to take food with us, prepare it ourselves and then eat it….on the ground?" Draco asked slowly, making sure he understood.

"YYYes." She said with a smile, "it will be fun. You'll see."

He made a face at that. He was pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy eating food on the ground. _They weren't homeless or poor, so why do this?_ He thought. _Some crazy muggle thing…_ he told himself shaking his head.

She placed all of the food into a basket... _It wasn't even charmed_! He thought, and then together they walked to a park with a lake nearby.

After the meal he was smiling drinking his wine, "Ok this was fun."

With a twinkle in her eye she said, "thank you fine sir. But don't try to change the subject, answer the question."

He laughed looking into the glass of swirling wine, "No. I haven't had feelings for anyone since our seventh year." As the smile faded and he took a swallow of his wine.

"What? I totally thought you and Rockwell would hit it off!" she teased trying to ease tensions, "besides I read about your womanizing ways and how witches, near and far, swoon at the mere mention of the Malfoy heir. In fact, the quote was 'eligible king awaiting his queen' in the _Magic; Today_ article." She said laughing and motioning with her hands the international sign for 'headlines'.

"Ugh! You read that? Did you see the cover – I look so…menacing or tortured one of the two." He said grimacing. "I'm no king. I did want to hone my skills in the art of love during the time we spent apart, so the variety of women I had the pleasure of practicing on were necessary for my return to you, dear Mia." He said as he smiled sweetly.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "riiiiggggghhhhhtttt."

"So what about you? Anyone meaningful?" Draco asked wanting to know the story behind Sirius Black.

"There was only one man. Sirius. We were together, together for 3 years and kinda together for four." She said soberly.

"Spill it." Looking at her with piercing grey eyes.

She sighed heavily, "It's a long story Draco. One I'm sure you don't really want to hear."

"I want to know." He whispered.

She refilled both of their wine glasses and got comfortable. He hooked his finger through her finger encouraging her to talk.

"Our fifth year Bellatrix sent an unforgiveable at Sirius and he disappeared through the veil. After six months I couldn't take Harry's sadness any longer and started looking for a way to get Sirius back for him. I found a spell, a dark spell, and cast it." She paused to gage his reaction but he just looked at her and slid his finger over hers affectionately.

"He came stumbling back a couple days later. I cared for him until he was able to speak and seemed to have all his faculties before I called Harry. When Harry came, he was crying, yelling, whispering, and raging at Sirius and me. In the end, Harry was thankful to have his Godfather back."

She took another rather large drink of her wine and continued.

"Sirius was having some trouble adjusting and thought it would be good to spend some time with Lupin and Tonks while getting to know Harry and the group again; so strangely, we all saw Sirius more often after he moved in with Lupin. I think he just didn't want to be alone in that house, you know?" he nodded and she continued, "When the opportunity for us to attend Durmstrang came up we all thought Harry would stay with Sirius, but Sirius thought it would be good to stand alone for a bit and nagged Harry to go until he agreed.

By then, Sirius and I were having intimate conversations and he was acting overly grateful to me. It made me a bit uncomfortable, I didn't want his friendship because he felt he owed me, so I decided that I needed a change in scenery too; so after many pleas and fits and rages, McGonagall said I could attend Durmstrang also…they weren't going to let me go at first." She clarified for him in response to his raised eyebrows.

"I was over there a lot – Grimmauld Place and Lupins house. Thinking that it was because of Harry, but it was because I wanted to see Sirius.

After I came back we didn't immediately reconnect. It wasn't until I was out shopping and he was stumbling out of some pub stinking drunk that I stopped him. He was so mean to me that day. Called me every name in the book, but I didn't want him getting into trouble, Aurors were already starting to come around to see what the commotion was. So I bound him – which he was none too happy about- cast a silencing charm and apparated him home.

When we got there no one was there so I cleaned him up, put him in bed and stayed until Harry got home….and so it went until on one of my not-so-scheduled jaunts to clean Sirius up, I was putting him in bed and he started sobbing. After everything he had been through, he thought no one would listen to him. I did.

We were inseparable after that – we told each other everything. I used to tell him about my hang-ups and he would tell me how beautiful I was. He would tell me about how nervous he was around people and I would tell him that it was because he was so devilishly handsome, that people were staring. And round and round it went."

She was looking off into the space of her mind's eye remembering her time with him, almost forgetting Draco was silently waiting for her to continue. She needed to tell someone and she was glad it was him.

"After almost two years the time came when during one of our more rigorous discussions on muggle literature, he kissed me. I was shocked, but it felt so good. His hands were skilled and strong, I ended up bent over the couch with him behind me, filling me and bringing me to …" startled she looked at him, "that last part was a bit much huh?"

He swallowed visibly, "yeah, a bit." He croaked.

"sorry." She said sheepishly and noticed that he was quite hard.

He wasn't sure what to do. He was lost in the thought of her bent over a couch – _sweet Merlin_! He couldn't get the image out of his head.

"Should I continue...from a little later in the story?" she asked.

He nodded unable to speak at the moment. He squeezed her finger and she smiled.

"We grew closer and closer until he proposed. I realized just right then that I didn't love him completely. I thought about you every day and even though we hadn't spoken or communicated, I just wasn't ready to give up yet. I didn't think it was fair to him or to me. He deserves everything, not just a portion of me; so we broke up. I was going to move out, but we decided that we do really respect and like each other as friends and we had a great living arrangement, so I still live there and that's it."

Draco had recovered from his hard on and thought about his regret at not owling her more often. He was also feeling a sort of jealousy about her living with Sirius and their past. He was ready for her now. He wanted to be the one to bend her over a couch, or just drink wine with her in silence. He wanted her to share her secrets with him and know that he could share with her as well.

"Move in with me." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Move in with me." he repeated.

"You just got back."

"I know this. Move in with me."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers, gently sucking on the tips. She couldn't think when he did this and in the back of her mind she thought he did it on purpose to distract her.

"Why didn't you owl me more often? Didn't you miss me? Was I wrong in thinking that that year was as memorable to you as it was to me?"

"Mia. I needed time to become a man. I had to figure out what I was doing for the rest of my life and I had to do it without my fathers' guidance, which scared me. Karkaroff was a good man, but not the type to give out random advice to 18 year old boys. I knew that I had to assume my inheritance, sit for my NEWTs, understand the business and make a few friends. I am still working on making friends and understanding how to run the Malfoy Empire effectively, but I have accomplished many things since our time. I have been running the business for two years from abroad, but decided to come home and take physical control. The Malfoy Empire board members don't know what to think. Blaise is my right hand man and we are the only two wizards on that board that are under the age of 40. It is kind of crazy. Do you understand now? That I thought of you, us every day. I love you and have since I was 12. Move in with me."

Shaking her head annoyed at herself, "OK."

He smiled and murmured a few spells, then looked at her. She was looking at him with a perplexed expression, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I was tired of the prying eyes. Come here" he pulled her to him so that she was straddling him. His lips touched hers softly then more aggressively.

She was slowly grinding against him…he could feel how warm she was through the thin cotton barrier of her panties. She was wearing a sun dress and it was riding a little high on her thighs.

He was sucking on her tongue and nipping at her lower lip while running his hands up her bare thighs squeezing occasionally which elicited a moan from her mouth.

His hands reached her hips where they stopped to squeeze and pull her harder to grind on his member.

His hands moved higher to her waist then to her breasts, such lovely large breasts that he wanted to suckle. He removed his hands from under her dress to over her dress to unbutton the front and slide the dress off of her. He stared back at her body hungrily and worked to unclasp her bra. He cast it aside and took her right breast into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, still grinding slowly. He pinched her other nipple and she cried out for him to do it again. He bit her nipple and then brought her head down to kiss him – he met her opened mouthed with a hand twisted in her hair.

"I want you, Mia. You are so beautiful and responsive. Have I hurt you at all by my roughness?" He asked quietly in her ear as he moved his hips with hers.

"No - I want you, in me. Please."

He picked her up and placed her on her stomach. She felt cool grass beneath the blanket then she felt his hands touching her. His arm went around her waist to pull her bottom up. She thought he would take her from behind now, but instead she felt his fingers part her and his tongue inside of her.

"OH Merlin! Please don't stop!"

He spread her legs to gain more access to her wetness as his fingers penetrated her backside she bucked and cried out as his tongue lapped and licked, sucked and nipped her climax raked through her body at alarming speed and with mind numbing strength.

He swallowed her heady liquid spice and rolled her onto her back; he kissed her with loving care, parted her legs once again to accommodate his much larger frame and entered her. He went slowly, but it was more for him than her, because she was quite small and he loved how the tightness enveloped him.

She was shaking with desire for him as he entered her. He felt so good filling her. She was panting when he started moving inside of her.

She moved with him and soon his thrusts became harder and erratic – "Mia, I'm going to cum."

"Yes." She whispered; cumming right then. He came shortly after grunting her name and trying to catch his breath.

The two lovers lay there for a while content in each other's arms and lightly discussing when she would in and how she would tell Sirius.


	8. Mirabella

They decided to wait until school started to tell Sirius…and everyone else about the impending change in living arrangement. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy would be moving to Hogwarts then anyway so it would be easier to handle. Until then, Draco and Hermione hung out most evenings. Sirius and Draco used the time during which Hermione made dinner to have a drink together and talk about Draco's acclimation to heading the Malfoy Empire. On one such evening, over firewhiskey, Draco was particularly annoyed at the committee member's reluctance to move in a new direction of marketing to a broader audience. He didn't know how to sway their disapproval.

Sirius listened patiently waiting for Draco to continue, "…and then, they start shaking their heads before I even finish my presentation. We have to broaden our horizons so to speak and market to the younger witches and wizards." He looked positively stumped and defeated, Sirius felt bad for the boy.

"What about majority vote? Does it have to be unanimous? Also, phrasing your suggestions to appeal to their sense of right or wrong is probably not going to be effective, you must speak to them about profit margins and gains. You mentioned expanding your manufacturing to include Quidditch gear?" Sirius asked

Draco nodded

"I think that is an excellent idea; however before you take that step, negotiate some bennies from the Quidditch teams you contract to – like season tickets for stake holders."

Draco smiled, "I love this idea, but I don't have a good contracts person I can trust and will need some help with presentation."

Sirius didn't know what else to say, so he took a drink of his firewhiskey and stared into the fire.

Draco's mind started working overtime at Sirius' suggestion. _He could do this and his cousin Sirius was going to help._

"I could use someone with your…talents of persuasion on the board and managing contracts. Would you be interested?" Draco knew that Sirius was still in the throes of sorrow over Hermione. This might be a positive change of pace for Sirius – plus, Draco's cousin Mirabella was just recently hired as a liaison, her specialty was tactful communication, it was virtually impossible to say no to the woman when she wanted something from you… and he knew she was right up Sirius' alley.

Sirius was surprised, to say the least, by the offer. He _was_ trying to figure out what to do with his time and life as of late. _He wasn't a young man anymore, yes, devilishly handsome and young at heart, but needed a purpose_.

"Yes. When do I start?"

A broad smile spread across Draco's normally serious features, "Monday then? I will wait for you in the lobby of Malfoy Enterprises on Greensboro Drive."

Sirius nodded, quite pleased at the outcome of this evening.

"Are you ready for din...What are you two looking so pleased about?" Hermione asked noticing the smug looks on both men's faces.

"I just hired Sirius to run my contracts division and sit on the board of trustees." Draco said quite accomplished.

"I just agreed." Sirius told her with a look of excitement on his face; one she had not seen in quite some time. _This would be good for Sirius to get out, exercise his brain a little and dare hope he meet someone?_ She thought and smiled happily at the two, "well then this is cause for celebration gentlemen. Bring the bottle and another glass to the dinner table- we have food to eat and whiskey to drink!" She said as she turned and walked to the dining room.

It was not lost on either man how good she was at making those around her feel special and valued.

XXX

Monday morning came quickly and Hermione could hear Sirius cursing at his closet. Laughing she walked to his room and leaned on the door frame, "everything ok in here?"

Sirius poked his head out of the closet and looked at her with frustration in his eyes, "I don't know what to wear." He had a pair of navy blue slacks on, but no shirt – _Hermione loved Draco, but …whew – she remembered she had coined him '_Sirius dear-god-YES Black'_ to Ginny and Pansy when she was conveying some of the finer details of Sirius' many talents._

There were clothes strewn across his bed and on the arm of his chair, across the table... everywhere.

"Let me look." She whispered as she touched his arm.

A shock ran through him at her light touch.

She hadn't meant to get so close to him, she could feel the heat of his body.

"Hermione?" he stepped closer to her, "I miss you." He wanted to touch her; to hold her; to taste her.

"I know. I can't." she refused to look in his eyes and instead walked into his closet. She picked out a crisp white button down shirt with a yellow and blue tie. She turned around and handed the pair to him, "You will look quite handsome in this, Sirius." She smiled and left the room.

He sighed – _focus on new beginnings_ – he told himself.

XXX

As promised, Draco waited for Sirius to show up half expecting the rogue wizard to wear a leather jacket and tight jeans, but instead Draco was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Sirius was wearing a power suit of dark blue, a white shirt and a tastefully bright, but not too bright tie. _This is good_. Draco thought relieved.

"Good morning, Sirius. Are you ready? Nice tie by the way"

"Thank you. I'm ready." Sirius said looking forward to the challenge and silently thanking Hermione's great taste in ties.

Draco led Sirius around introducing him as the Contract Division President and sitting board member.

They were walking to Draco's office as he was relating the job functions of contracts, "You will work with the Business Development team in establishing agreements that reflect the interests of our partners and this company. You will be called upon to work with our legal counsel when drafting agreements; as well as ensuring contract performance and rewrites or amends as necessary. After all this you will be managing your staff of 40 direct reports whom you haven't met, yet." After a brief pause to make sure Sirius was keeping up…mentally; Draco continued, "This brings me to the last part of the introductory part of our morning, you have your own liaison and assistant."

Draco looked ahead and right on schedule a beautiful raven haired witch walked through the double doors exuding confidence and competence.

"Ah Mirabella right on time as usual." He pressed a kiss on each cheek as is custom then turned to an awe struck Sirius.

"Sirius this is my cousin Mirabella Singer-from my fathers side, she will be your personal liaison and assistant." Draco said proudly wanting to add the disclaimer about which side he and she were related so that they felt comfortable getting to know each other. He smiled inwardly; he knew Sirius would like her.

Sirius was only half listening to Draco droan on about what his responsibilities were; _Sirius had always been a hands-on type, so he would get the lay of the land soon enough, but for right now he just wanted to eat. Then he looked up and saw an angel walk in, tall, slender – those legs! And black hair with the palest of skin. _His breath hitchedand then Draco dropped the bomb_…she was going to be my assistant? YES!_

"Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mirabella said extending her hand smiling. _She couldn't believe her luck. She had the biggest crush on him in school and now she gets to work closely with him._

"Ms. Singer, I can assure you, the pleasure is mine; Sirius Black, at your service." He said as he bowed, taking her proffered hand and kissing her fingers- never taking his eyes off her; his Grey eyes met the Cerulean blue of hers.

Draco could feel the instant electricity in the air. He knew Mirabella was around Sirius' age and graduated from Howarts, "Did you two know each other at Hogwarts?"

Sirius looked momentarily confused; he definitely would have noticed this lovely bird at Hogwarts.

At his confused expression, Mirabella responded, "I was a year behind you, Mr. Black, in Ravenclaw. I was friends with one of your ….conquests, shall we say; Gemma Plink."

Sirius bristled at her term, conquest. Still she was exquisite, he would have remembered her, especially since he held no malice towards Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and he often frequented the witch's ranks of both houses as a young Gryffindor he remembered fondly.

With his signature devil-may-care smile he said, "I remember Gemma, but I am sure I would have remembered you, lovely witch. Tell me, why do you remember me so clearly, Ms. Singer? And please call me Sirius."

Draco noticed two things after that was said, 1) their hands were still clasped and 2) Mirabella was blushing at Sirius' inference that she had a crush on him in school. Draco was now a bit uncomfortable, as he realized they both had forgotten that he was present.

"Okay, so I will leave you two to…get to know each other." Draco mumbled, turned and left, wanting to run out of the office.

Neither party acknowledged his absence and continued to speak.

Mirabella had the grace to blush; Sirius noted and thought she looked even more beautiful.

"You were not exactly a wall flower Mr…Sirius, most of Hogwarts knew who you were at a glance. However, to answer your question, I looked ….different during school. One could say I was a late bloomer." She conceded.

"Better late than never, I always say." Sirius said understanding her reluctance to come out with it so he changed the subject, "Would it be forward of me to request your time, say over dinner tonight, so we can discuss our future together…at Malfoy Enterprises of course."

"Yes it would be forward and yes I would love too. 8pm? Divinations. It's a nice restaurant right across from _The Witches Order_ bookstore café – do you know of it?" Mirabella asked.

Sirius wanted to laugh, "Yes, a dear friend of mine owns that bookstore. I'll be there at 8"

"Great. Then why don't we take the rest of the day so you can set your office up and meet your management staff?"

He nodded, but hadn't released her hand as of yet.

"Sirius, let go of my hand." She told him – she was having trouble thinking clearly with him so near.

He kissed her fingers again and released her hand.

Her knees were going to buckle. _FOCUS WOMAN!_

XXX

"Dinner will be ready in a moment." She yelled.

Sirius walked into the kitchen, "none for me thanks, I have a date" he smiled.

"Do tell." She said intrigued that after one day he had found happiness. She felt a little…slighted. _This is stupid!_ She told herself.

Sirius recognized the expression as her inner conflict rearing its ugly head. Always present, she argued with herself over the most trivial of details, but usually came to the right decision. He just needed to wait until that happened.

He saw the genuine curiosity in her eyes and knew the right side had won, "Well her name is Mirabella Singer. She was a year behind me in Ravenclaw. I don't remember her, but she seems to remember me. She is beautiful with a pleasant demeanor, so we are having dinner."

"Wow! That is wonderful Sirius. Are you meeting her somewhere?"

"Divinations, ri…" He said and was going to say something else but was interrupted by her excitement.

"Hey! That is right across from…"

"I know. How funny is that?" With that he got up and went to clean up before meeting Mirabella.

Draco walked in after Sirius left and found Hermione still seated staring into space.

"You ok?" he asked as he pulled her up, sat down in her chair and pulled her onto his lap.

She smiled, "Oh yes. It's just …I don't know. I'm happy for him." then it occurred to her, "Did you have something to do with this?"

He paused wanting to word this carefully, but before he spoke

"I cannot believe you. How sneaky." She admonished him.

"Well I was a Slytherin for a short while." He said in defense, "Mirabella is really nice and very smart. Don't you want him to move on?"He asked a little scared that she may just now realize that she wants Sirius and not him.

"Of course I want him to move on. I just don't want him to be hurt…again." She admitted. She hated the fact that she was the one who hurt him.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. She was looking into space again with a guilty expression – _inner conflict, right_. He thought. He looked at her sitting on his lap; she was wearing a tank top and jean shorts, looking like they were cut from an old pair of pants. Frayed at the ends with an inside pocket peaking out at the bottom of the shorts on her thigh. He looked at her face and the far off expression she had and suddenly had visions of her walking towards him in wedding robes. His eyes moved to her tank top and small waist and had visions of her belly swollen with his baby. His vision was so intense he had placed his splayed hand on her stomach.

She was startled to feel his hand on her stomach. _Strange_. She looked down at him and saw that he had zoned out. _Wonder what he's thinking_.

"Draco? You ok?" she asked softly.

Pulled out of thought, "yes, sorry." His eyes met hers and his hand once upon her stomach was moving under her shirt now to cup her breasts, while the other crawled around her neck to bring her head down for his kiss.

She moaned as he twisted her nipple between his fingers. Their tongues met and soon her shirt was pulled up to expose her breast. He moved his mouth from hers and kissed a trail down to her waiting nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked hard. His hand moved up her thigh and under her shorts to her wet core and he thrust his fingers into her immediately. She startled, but he kept her head near his. She moaned at the intrusion a moment later as his thumb found her clit.

He wanted to taste her…right now. He moved his hands and picked her up rather forcefully and walked into the library. He had heard Sirius leave a few moments ago, mentally chastising himself for not closing the kitchen door, he knew Sirius had paused a moment as he noticed the lovers and then left. So he closed the library door.

He put Mia on the soft rug in front of the fire, pulled her shorts off and spread her legs all within a few seconds. He could only think about letting his tongue taste her sweet spice.

She liked it a little rough, he didn't hurt her, but she knew that he didn't want to control himself when the mood struck him – like now.

When he spread her legs he could see she was wet for him and drove his mouth into her folds, she bucked and moaned. He laid a strong hand across her hips to keep her still. He licked and sucked furiously as she cried out for him to give her release. He inserted his fingers one into her core and the other in her backside. He wanted her that way.

She felt him pause and followed his gaze – she knew what he wanted. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him back up to her lips. She could taste herself and it turned her on even more. After they kissed she nodded almost imperceptive and started to turn onto her stomach, he groaned when her bottom brushed against his straining erection.

He kissed her shoulders and touched her back side with his member, "Are you sure?" he whispered. She responded by moving her bottom up and closer to his hardness.

He entered her sweet core first, so that his dick would be wet, then he pulled out and positioned the head at her rear entry, "relax, Mia" He entered her slowly , moved passed her tight ring and stopped at her yelp. "relax." He soothed, she was panting now. After a short time with great personal restraint he started moving again, she was moaning and moving with him, but still panting.

XXX

She was ready for him, it didn't hurt at first, but after he went through the tight ring, it hurt. Once he started moving again though, she found it was very pleasurable. She started moving with him and quickly found that she was going to cum soon.

"Draco…."

"Cum with me, Mia."

OHHH! They cried in unison.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Yes."

He cast a cleaning spell on them both and accio'd pajamas for her and sweats for him. They lay by the fire in comfortable silence.


	9. the date

Draco walked quite quickly back to his office; when he rounded the corner he saw his administrative assistant working quietly at her desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Morning Tilda. Any messages?"

"No Sir, but Mr. Zabini is waiting for you in your office. He arrived about 10 minutes ago."

"thank you. Will you send in some coffee and pastries please?"

"Already waiting Mr. Malfoy" she said as she answered the ringing phone, "good morning. Malfoy Enterprises, How may I …?"

That was the last word Draco heard as he clicked the door closed and turned to face Blaise. "Hey Mate" Draco said sitting down and reaching for some coffee.

"Did you introduce them?" Blaise asked referring to Mirabella and Sirius.

"OH yes, and they were so mesmerized by each other they failed to notice my departure." Draco chuckled at the picture in his mind of the two completely oblivious of everyone but each other.

"Perfect. So I drafted the presentation for the board let's take a look. We need this to be flawless. Sirius will need to review this also." Blaise said

Draco nodded and they got down to business.

XXX

Sirius and Mirabella spent the remainder of the afternoon deep in discussion regarding current staff, baselined contracts, and planning meetings.

"I'll see you tonight, Miss Singer." Sirius bowed and then apparated away.

He walked in in time to hear that dinner was almost ready, to which he declined and walked up to his room.

He showered then labored over what to wear, but decided on black linen pants, white linen button down and light weight granite gray wizards robes. He looked every bit the wealthy pureblood from the Noble House of Black. He smiled to himself and walked downstairs.

He caught sight of Mi sitting on Draco's lap, her head being pulled back by Draco's hand in her hair, his face nuzzling her neck and a very sensual expression on her face and by the looks of his forearm twitching Sirius could guess what that hand was doing to cause such a pleased look on Mi's face. He paused only momentarily and waited for the usual heartache to settle upon him after acknowledging that Mi was no longer his, but that feeling never came. Only happy expectation of what tonights date may bring. He walked out the door and apparated away, not yet knowing that subconsciously the visions in his minds eye of the fantasy that was Hermione Granger were now being slowly replaced by what is now Mirabella Singer. Chestnut curls being replaced by silky black tresses; tall sinewy frame replacing petite body; whiskey brown eyes being replaced by cerulean blue ones.

Sirius was early so he decided to take a seat at the bookshop across the street from Divinations to await her arrival.

"Hi Sirius, Can I get you something?" Pansy asked him as the book shop was still open and h was seated at one of their tables outside.

"No thanks. Just waiting; it's ok that I sit here for bit, yeah?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." She said

Just then Sirius caught a movement in the alley way, it was just a shadow and the alley was small, but he could make out a large dog – light in color, but quite large, resembling an Irish Wolfhound. Sirius was immediately interested; there was something in the dogs gate and cognitive avoidance of public appearance that was familiar to him. The dog stuck to the shadows and he lost sight of it as it passed through a particularly dark shadow and what emerged surprised him like nothing ever had. Walking as confidently as ever was his date Mirabella Singer, she was an animagus; a dog, like him.

He smiled and trotted over to meet her at the entrance, "Hello Miss singer."

Startled, "oh! Hello Sirius. Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope. Just arrived. Shall we?" he said as he held his elbow to her for escort.

She took it and they walked inside together.

After they had been there for a time, their food arrived Sirius brought up the 'dog' issue. "Mirabella, Did you know my nickname is Padfoot?" He asked.

"No. Why do they call you that?" she asked interested in the story.

"I am an animagus…a dog." He gave her a piercing stare.

"is this your idea of a joke?" anger flashing in her lovely eyes

"no." he looked at her in confusion. Why would she think this was a bad thing?

She looked uncomfortable. "So you saw me then" she surmised, more of a declaration than question.

He nodded waiting for her to speak and not wanting to offend her.

Mirabella sighed; resigned to tell him 'the story', "I was raised in America, my mother was very …proper and considered a personal affront to her good breeding, pardon the pun," Sirius smiled at her joke, "that I could transition to a dog. A very large, hairy dog. I think it may have been better if I were a poodle or something, but no. Anyway, most of our wizarding community always spoke negatively about lycanthropy and animagus, like we were diseased or something. So I left after I completed school and went to South America. When the war broke out some of my …friends, or what I thought were friends, opted to support you know who and became deatheaters. I was captured and kept in a dungeon in dog form for years while they experimented on me trying to 'cure' me of this disease. It was Lucious who saved me one night and brought me here.

So I am a little sensitive about my status as an animagus." At his sympathetic expression she looked embarrassed, "I know that was a lot of information for the first date. I don't need your pity.

He took her hand and scooted his chair forward, closer to her. "I think you are beautiful, both as a dog and a witch. I am glad you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me. I promised I won't make any dog jokes." He smiled.

She nodded, wanting to cry just due to the emotional stress to let him in on all that baggage.

"So any kids?" She asked him wanting to focus a bit on his life

"No. You?"

"I just never had the pull to have puppies, you know?" she said. Sirius threw back his head and laughed at her words of choice.

"Ever want to get married?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I used to think that me and that someone special – who would just worship the ground I walked on mind you – would have a few houses scattered over the planet. That we would travel when we wanted and spend the days making love on the beach at sunset, but after everything, those lost years, my age, I am coming to grips with the fact that I may just have to do all those things alone…with the exception of the sex on the beach part." She shrugged. "Please tell me something about you, this is getting a little too much Mirabella and not enough Sirius." She smiled.

He laughed again and wondered briefly if he could fall in love so quickly.

"well let's see, I was framed for my best friends murder and was sent to Azkaban for 12 years. I escaped and was about to go back when my Godson and the cleverist witch I have ever known, rescued me and a hippogriff." She made a face at that, not understanding the connection. He continued, "Long story, so I hid out for another 18 months and while saving my godson and his friends I was hit by a curse and sent into the veil. Turns out it was more of a transition than an ending. My godsons best friend is who I owe my recovery to, she brought me back and cared for me."

"Are we talking about Draco's girlfriend, Hermione Granger?" he nodded at her question.

"I saw her once, she is so small. I can't believe that little girl brought you out." She was surprised, but there was no malice in her tone, only wonder.

"that little girl is the most powerful witch I have yet to come across."

"You love her." Mirabella stated.

"I do, but not the way you think. We did have a wonderful relationship, but it ended some time ago and now I am honored to be able to call her my friend. In fact, she owns the Witch's Order bookstore café."

"NO WAY! I love that place. The ladies are always so nice and the coffee is to die for. I've never seen her there though. A gorgeous red head and a dark haired beauty and sometimes a strange blonde girl – but still quite pretty."

Sirius smiled at her, "Ginny Weasely is the red head and she has a direct attitude and a fiery temper; Pansy Parkinson is the dark haired witch, she's nice and usually is the voice of reason between Mi and Ginny. Strange blonde, that is Luna Lovegood. She cares for the shop while the other ladies are teaching at Hogwarts during the school year. Mi and Pansy created a new curriculum for Hogwarts muggle studies and introduction into wizarding practices for muggle born students. They are quite a force to be reckoned with."

She laughed at his facial expression. "Are you afraid of them, Sirius?"

"Well I am a realistic wizard and know when someone is vastly superior, those two ladies are vastly superior as is the one I am sitting with tonight I suspect."

Their date went well, laughter, wine and good conversation.

Sirius apparated to his home with a smile on his face. He walked in to find Hermione asleep on a chair in the library with a fire crackling and book open. He sat down and Hermione woke at the movement. She noted the smile and starry eyed quality of his eyes and closed her book, "So? How did it go?"

"wonderfully." He hesitated not wanting to go into detail for fear of hurting her feelings.

She noticed his discomfort, "We're friends first, right? We used to have such great conversations. I don't want that to end, Sirius."

He nodded and continued, "She is amazing. Smart, funny…." He shook his head, "I feel …awake after so long of being asleep."

She smiled at him, genuine happiness shown on her face, "I can't wait to meet her." She said as she squeezed his arm and then she yawned, "but right now I am going to bed."

"As am I. good night, Mi."

"Good night, Sirius."


	10. a day in the life

Pansy had opened the bookshop that morning and was busy making coffee when a lovely witch walked in – Pansy knew her by sight as she was a regular.

"Good Morning" Pansy greeted.

"Good Morning. Can I get the usual?" she asked with a smile.

"Coming right up." As Pansy delivered the coffee, she asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Thank you! I dream about this coffee. It is truly the best. I'm Mirabella by the way, Mirabella Singer."

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. It's my own brew…so to speak. I'm Pansy Parkinson. It is nice to finally put a name to a face."

Mirabella was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee wanting to say more but didn't know what. She knew she wanted the book also, but just wanted to chat, she didn't have girlfriends.

Pansy spoke instead as if she read the other woman's thoughts, "A dear friend of mine owns this bookstore and together with another friend run it. We also teach at Hogwarts. Did you attend?"

"Hogwarts? Yes, class of '78 House of Ravenclaw. Forgive me for asking, but do you all share in the profits for the bookstore or are you paid like employees?"

"We share in the profits. Our friend Mi bought the store when she returned from abroad and needed our help, so we are partners, but we all get paid like employees in order to keep enough galleons to run the business during slow spells. It is quite beneficial to all of us actually, plus they are my family so…" Pansy paused a moment, "So Ravenclaw huh, I always thought they were the 'nicer house' Hufflepuffs were just so mushy to me …and you know the other two." She said smiling.

"What house were you sorted to?" Mirabella asked

"Slytherin." She said as she turned to check her coffee as the machine was beeping.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Pansy asked.

"Well yes. I am looking for a book recently published called, Golden Trio and the Defeat of Voldemort. Do you have that in yet?"

"Yes still in boxes, let me go see."

Pansy found it and mentally kicked Mi for not putting these away sooner.

"Here you go. Our friend Remus Lupin wrote the book, we are very proud of him. The book gives a little background information on Ron, Mi and Harry too as well as other key players in the defeat of ..him." Pansy said.

"Did you say Mi? As in the same Mi who owns this shop?" Mirabella asked already knowing the answer but wanting the woman to confirm it.

"yes, Hermione Granger. THE Hermione Granger." Pansy said exaggerating the 'the' because most people did when they realized who they were speaking to.

Ginny walked in a little while later, "Hey girlie." She said to Pansy and then turned to the beautiful witch reading on the comfy chair, "Good Morning."

Mirabella looked up and saw fiery red hair, she was just reading about Rons' sister's involvement, "Are you Ginny Weasely?"

"Yes. You are…"

"Mirabella Singer. I just…"

Pansy walked over and tapped the book for Ginny to understand ….

"Oh. I haven't read that yet, is it good?" she asked Mirabella.

"So far it is. You are mentioned a lot."

Ginny's eyebrows went up in surprise, she knew Remus included her, but didn't know how much.

"So, what is Hermione like? Is she …hard after everything she went through?" Mirabella asked, she didn't want to pry, but she was never good at hiding her curiosity.

"Well she's a pain in my arse, that's for sure!" Pansy teased hearing the floo a few moments before.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione yelled from the back looking at all the books she had yet to sort.

The girls giggled, "Don't you have coffee to make, woman? We have a business to run!" Hermione shouted.

"I made my coffee witch, Don't YOU have sorting and cataloging to do?" Pansy shouted back smiling.

*grumble grumble* was all they heard from the back of the shop. Giggles again.

Mirabella smiled at their easy camaraderie. She had only felt that closeness briefly in her life; and those same 'friends' had simply turned her over to the dark lord. She missed that feeling of friendship. A dark looked crossed her features during the exchange between the friends; Ginny noticed and spoke, "Are you ok? We were just joking."

"oh! I'm sorry. Of course." Mirabella snapped back into reality.

"Mi, come meet our new friend." Ginny yelled. They heard books drop and shuffling then Hermione walked around a large book shelf and rested her eyes on a stunning black haired witch.

"Good Morning." Hermione said to her, feeling more than a little self conscience.

"Mi, this is Mirabella. Mirabella, this is Mi." Pansy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Granger. I can hardly believe it's really you – you're so ….small." Mirabella said almost not realizing she was talking.

Ginny and Pansy wanted to laugh, but kept quiet waiting to hear Mi's reaction to the taller witch's assessment.

"A pleasure. So I am not sure how to take that exactly…thank you?" She said her brow furrowing and a smile playing on her lips.

"I- I didn't mean to offend, sometimes I say the first thing that comes to me. I think my filter is broken…you know the one that makes sure all your thoughts don't come pouring out of your mouth?" Mirabella said with a sheepish smile.

"I think Mi knows exactly what you're talking about, don't you Mi." Ginny asked knowing that Hermione was often guilty of saying things without thinking about how they come across.

It was Hermione's turn to look sheepish.

"I should go, how much for the book?" Mirabella asked.

"20 Galleons. Why don't you just open an account with us, that way you can pick up books and settle your account monthly?" Pansy suggested.

"Really? That would be great!"

"Follow me, it won't take but a second to fill out the account registry." Ginny said.

After Mirabella left Ginny gathered the girls to talk for a moment.

"Harry and I broke up." Pansy and Hermione gasped, surprised at how calm the red head was acting. "It was a mutual decision. We have been trying for years to find that love to keep us together – it just wasn't there. During the war we were so busy and worried we took solace in each other. Then when you guys went to Durmstrang I missed him so much, I just felt lost without him. Looking back I think it was just the aftermath, you know? Then after a few years, when Ron and Luna announced their engagement, I expected Harry to propose and waited even after Ron was married. After that I started looking at my feelings over analyzing and came to the conclusion that I didn't really want to marry Harry, I just got caught up in the wedding and fell in love with falling in love. We fight constantly and I hate it. I know that I want him in my life, but not as my husband or boyfriend. I miss my friend and he feels the same."

"How long have you been apart?" Pansy asked.

"A couple months; I didn't say anything because I wanted to see how it went."

Ginny noticed the look on Pansy's face – she knew that the witch across from her had been pining for Harry for years, but never said a word. Pansy was indeed a great friend, Ginny made a mental note to talk to Harry; Pansy would be good for him.

Hermione hadn't said anything until, "So you both are ok then?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione hugged her friend, grabbed some coffee and walked back the piles of boxes she had to sort.

The bell rang on the door indicating the entry of a customer, as Ginny and Pansy looked up Remus Lupin walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Good Morning ladies, How are you this fine morning?" he asked.

"We're good Remus. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked. A while back Ginny had started to help Remus with his health. The wolfsbane potion he took had some side effects that Remus wanted to counter. Ginny overheard Remus talking to Sirius about them and she decided to help. During this period she had gotten to know Remus, she thought him sensitive, strong and smart and…masculine. He was sexy, not Sirius DEAR-GOD-YES Black kind of sexy, but more of a Remus Please-Don't-Stop Lupin kind of sexy. He didn't know of course, among his other character traits was a strong sense of appropriate behavior in all things. She knew that he would never date her because of his issues of propriety.

"I'm feeling good. It seems to be working, thank you. Did you get my book in? Did you read it yet?" He asked.

"It's in, Mi is cataloging right now, but I haven't read it yet. Though we had someone purchase a copy this morning already."Ginny said.

Remus wanted to touch her hair. He looked forward to seeing her and wanted so much more with her. It was bad enough that he had to be professional while they were at Hogwarts during the school year, but he hated that he couldn't touch her during the summer. _She would never go for him._ He thought miserably.

Ginny noticed he was staring at her hair and wondered briefly if was messy or if she had something in it.

He whispered something to her which made both of them blush scarlet and he walked out.

Pansy and Hermione had come to gather around Ginny, they had both witnessed the exchange.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Pansy asked.

"He wouldn't go out with me. I started helping him with some potions and charms to counter the wolfsbane side effects, but that is all he is interested in."

"What did he whisper to you?" Hermione asked smiling.

Ginny sighed knowing before she answered that question she would need to explain something first, "OK one evening I was at Grimmauld Place waiting for Harry. I heard Remus talking to Sirius about the side-effects; he said that when he took the potion he felt like he was walking in a haze, his heart pumping fast and he couldn't focus. He also said that he hadn't wanted to have sex nor had he even gotten an erection for almost a year, so the potion was messing with his libido.

I am still researching my book about magical inflictions and perceptions and that chapter was about lycanthropy, so I created some charms and a potion to take in conjunction with the wolfs bane that would ease the haze, lower his heart rate and slowly increase his libido, but it would take time for his body to wash out the accrued effects of the wolfs bane on his libido. This morning he woke up with a hard on; and that is what he told me."

Pansy and Hermione were quiet for a moment then, "He wrote a lot about you in the book. He wants you; he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you." Hermione said.

The bell rang again and Remus walked in again, "Did you forget something Remus?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes…er No, I mean yes" he sighed trying to work up the courage, he turned to Ginny, "I think you are smart and kind and beautiful and I know that there are many reasons not to be with me, I'm way too old for you, I am a werewolf, I was your professor…I'm sure there are more, but would you have dinner with me, Ginny?" he asked taking a sudden interest in the counter top.

"and funny." She said

"What?"

"I'm funny too" she stated again. This resulted in giggles from Pansy and Hermione, "See?"

Remus smiled and looked at her, "and funny too. Will you?"

"You are older, which makes you reliable; you are a werewolf and that adds excitement to your being; you are a professor which means that you are smart and patient and I will go to dinner with you. Where and when?"

Remus looked relieved and happy, "my place tonight. I'm cooking – around 8?"

"Oh not fair! You are cooking????" Hermione said, everyone knew that Remus was brilliant in a kitchen, his culinary skills were heavenly. The man cooked like an angel, plain and simple.

"See you at 8 then" Ginny said smiling and ignoring Mi's outburst. Remus walked out with a wink to Ginny.

It was noon when Harry walked in, "Hi Gin, Pans. Is Mi here?" They nodded towards the back, "Hi Mi."

"hey Harry, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Ok we'll talk and sort then, hand me a stack of those gold books, would you?" She directed.

Harry picked them up and as he read the title took one and handed the rest to Hermione.

"Wow, so this is it, huh? Did Remus come by to get a copy?" He asked in reference to the book he was holding, Golden Trio and the Defeat of Voldemort.

"yes. He also asked Ginny out." She watched his reaction. He just smiled and nodded.

"I knew he had a crush on her."

"So you are ok, she said the decision was mutual."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about. We didn't want anyone to be hurt and you to be angry." Harry said.

Hermione stopped and made a face, "you are both my family. The only thing I want is for both of you to be happy. If happy means you two not together, fine."

Harry looked happy and handed more books to her, "I also wanted to ask you about Pansy."

Hermione tensed a little, "What about her?"

Harry noticed her stiffen and wanted to proceed carefully, "I want to get to know her better."

Hermione said, "You know there is this unwritten rule about friends dating friends ex boyfriends. You are going to have to speak with Ginny about that; Pansy wouldn't cross that line unless she knew Gin was really ok with it." Hermione paused then went on, "Plus, despite Pansy's ….aloof exterior, she is sensitive. She hasn't dated anyone in two years, because of her ex boyfriend. If you go out with her don't break her heart."

Harry nodded "How much for the book?"

"Your money is no good here, Harry. Just take it." Hermione said.

Harry walked to the front of the store, "Gin, would you walk with me?"

Ginny eyed him suspiciously, "OK." As they walked out the door Ginny noted Pansy sideways glance at her and Harry.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, "so, what is it?" Ginny asked, breaking through Harry's reverie.

"I love you as my friend and don't want to ever jeopardize that nor do I want to jeopardize any other friendships you may have, but I'm interested in Pansy. How do you feel about that?" Harry said in one breath.

"I think that is wonderful, she would be a good match for you. I have to warn you she is sensitive."

"Yeah Mi was saying she hasn't dated anyone in like two years, why not? What did 'he' do to her?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed, it's better that he know, "She had been seeing Alex for a year before it started. We noticed that she would come in with long sleeves when it was stifling hot outside. She didn't speak much and Alex would always be around. He would come into the store questioning her after each customer left, especially if she spoke to the customer. He was insanely jealous. He stalked her, threatened her and everything was always her fault.

He would actually blame stuff on her that she had no control over – he interviewed for a job with the ministry dept and wasn't hired, so he came back saying it was her fault because he was thinking of her so he wasn't able to give a good interview. He got drunk and fell and broke his wand, it was her fault because she wasn't there to care for him." Ginny shook her head at the memory, "finally, he got really angry and beat her up pretty badly; she miscarried and that was it. She asked for our help and we gave it."

"What did you two do to him?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Well let's just say that it took him over a year to grow back that part of his anatomy and Mi gave him a potion that simulates pregnancy with extreme symptoms. We also warned him that if we heard of him doing this again, we wouldn't be so lenient." Ginny finished up.

"Wow." Was how Harry responded.

Ginny said, "I think you should talk to her, you have my blessing."

Harry smiled and walked away. Ginny noticed how Pansy's eyes followed Harry as he walked by the café.

XXX

That night, Ginny arrived at Remus' flat. Remus opened the door and caught his breath, she was beautiful.

"Hi Remus. I brought these for you." She said holding up a bag of chocolates.

His eyes lit up, he loved chocolate. "Thank you, kitten. Please come in, can I get you some wine?" He asked as he watched her walk into the foyer. She was wearing her hair down over a shoulder. She had an emerald green halter top dress that hugged every curve and flared out a little mid thigh and ended gracefully just passed her knees. _She wasn't wearing a bra SWEET MERLIN! And she had the sexiest legs known to man, werewolf and others!_

After they ate they retired to the den for some wine.

"Remus, that meal was to die for. You are a genius!" She said as she plopped down on his leather couch, kicked off her shoes and brought her feet up.

_She looked like she belonged here_, he thought pleasantly.

"Remus? You are staring at me."

"Uh….sorry. You look radiant."

"Thank you. " She paused wanting to get to the point, which was her nature, but didn't want to offend this lovely man – nature won out and she pressed on, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Remus was a little surprised, but he mentally chastised himself, he shouldn't be. It was one of the traits he liked about this witch.

"Yes, I do. I can't help it. I tell myself all of the reasons we shouldn't be and still my heart and thoughts go to you….all the time." He said.

"I have feeling for you also." She said simply.

He looked up, "really?" She nodded and got up to sit on his lap. He blushed when he knew she felt him harden in reaction to her scent.

She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and carried her back to the couch to lay her down. He hovered over her with one knee on the couch and a the other leg on the floor. He was positioning himself in between her legs and running his hands up her bare thighs, over her hips and across her stomach.

"You have no knickers on." he said getting more turned on by the second.

"surprise." She smiled

He kissed her tenderly and when he pulled back she spoke, "slow and steady is not what I'm after right now. We have plenty of time for that, I want to feel you." She said this as her hands dropped to his belt buckle. He undid his pants, spread her legs and slid into her wet, warm center in a matter of moments. She gasped at his size – then moaned. He felt so good.

He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into her – she was tight and warm. He came with her; only to find themselves a few minutes later, doing it again!


	11. Are you following me?

Since Pansy opened the shop at zero dark thirty, she was able to leave in the early afternoon. All Ginny had to do was push the button to start the machine around 4pm. People usually didn't drink coffee after 11 and before 4, strange pattern, but a pattern none the less.

She was planning to get a pedicure then go home and finish her curriculum for the year. She had gotten hooked on pedicures when Mi and Gin had taken her after Alex's last escapade. At that thought she paused… _I hate myself for being 'that girl'; a victim_. _I am not 'that girl', I am Slytherin-cunning; a leader. I am smart and pretty; I have good friends and I am an accomplished professional witch….So what is wrong with me? Oh! That's right; I've been harboring feelings for my best friends' boyfriend. What. An. Idiot._

She shook it off and kept walking.

Finally making it to her first destination, she walked into Muggle Meddling Pedicures. She was almost salivating at the thought of a foot massage!

Harry smirked as he watched her from across the way. She was doing the inner conflict thing almost as well as Mi did – _I guess birds of a feather_…he thought with amusement. Harry knew that he and Gin were better friends than bedfellows. He's known since just after Ron married Luna; he just didn't know how to tell her. So for the last two years he had been sneaking glances at Pansy while being with Gin. Oh he knew how wrong that was, but he couldn't help it. Ginny made him laugh and she cared for him, but there was no spark, no conversation when they were alone, just …friends. He thought she was ok looking, but he didn't feel attracted to her in that way. He even told Ron about it and asked what he should do; Ron just shrugged and wished him good luck knowing Ginny had quite a temper. _Fat lot of good that did_! He thought.

so he would show up unannounced at the book store café, knowing when Ginny wasn't working and talk to Pansy…and sometimes Hermione, but mostly Pansy, because she made the best coffee and her counter was right as you walked into the shop.

Pansy was shy and practical. She was the poster child for the phrase 'everything in moderation'. He loved…liked, he _liked_ that about her. She was very polished, didn't speak unless she knew what she wanted to say and it came out without uh's and um's. She was considerate, he watched her time and time again help random people, not in the store, but outside. He once watched her jog down the alley way to help some lady carry her groceries up to her flat. She was just good people. She didn't get into the heated arguments that Mi, Ron and Ginny did. Harry never saw her scold or berate anyone in public. She was sarcastic and witty, always wanting to ease whatever tension she sensed – she also had the prettiest laugh Harry had ever heard.

Harry didn't realize how long he waited for her to come out of the muggle place. Finally after what seemed like hours she emerged with a smile on her face. Harry smiled at her smiling and started to follow her again. In the back of his mind he knew he should just go and speak to her, but he was nervous.

He lost her for a moment, but caught sight of her turning a corner, he picked up the pace to catch up and rounded the corner to Pansy standing battle ready as her wand was trained on him in the most capable of positions.

His hands flew up to surrender.

"Why are you following me Harry?" she asked as she relaxed her grip on her wand…only slightly.

He sighed, "I wanted to talk, but was nervous." He shrugged. It sounded lame, but it was the truth.

"So talk."

"Well not when you put me on the spot like that, I can't!" he responded.

"You put yourself on the spot by following me, so spill it."

"Will you have dinner with me?"He asked and thought he saw a glimmer of happiness flick her expression, but in a nanosecond it was gone.

"…and Ginny?" Pansy asked slowly, not sure if her friend would like this much, considering she only told Mi and Pansy this morning of their split.

"We broke up and I have already spoken to Ginny" he paused, "she's ok with it; with …us"

"You won't mind if I speak to her myself, then…just to confirm what you have said?"

Harry nodded and smiled – _she should have taken the Auror exam_. He thought.

"When then?" Pansy asked finally

He smiled "Tonight? At Montgomery's?"

"If I speak to her and it is as you say, then I will be there at 7:30, if not then I will not speak again to you. Is that clear?" she tried to sound firm but her insides were screaming and jumping in excitement.

"Yes, Ma'am. Until tonight then" He took her hand, kissed her fingers and bowed.

He left her smiling at him and feeling very proud of himself. He had to talk to Draco, there was no way he would be able to get reservations to Montgomery's for tonight without some clout behind it. OH yes he was the-boy-who-lived, but the Malfoy name still held the prestige of pureblood royalty all over it.

Harry pulled out his cell and hit 'D' for Draco and it speed dialed the blondes cell.

XXX

"Ginny, Harry just asked me out. I would like to get to know him better, but you mean the world to me so if you are the slightest bit uncomfortable with this, tell me now please or forever hold your peace." Pansy said looking for any sign of discomfort, anger, sadness in the redheaded beauty.

What she saw was happiness and excitement. Almost mirroring her own excitement.

Ginny smiled at Pansy, "you two will make a good pair. I think you should go for it."

Without another word Ginny threw her arms around dark haired witch just to bring home the point. Soon they were screaming and jumping together in a hug and that's how Mi found them.

"Hey what's going on? I want a hug too! I finished the cataloguing; and why are you here?"

Ginny summed it up quickly, "Harry asked Pansy out and she wanted my blessing…which I gave and now we must shop!"

Mi smiled at her friends, "I'll stay here and mind the store. You guys go shop then come back so I can see, ok?"

"No." Ginny said.

"What do you mean No?" Mi asked a little taken aback.

"I mean, close the shop and come with. It will only be a few hours and we can hold an event later to compensate for the lost time. Harry is THE ONE for Pansy, I just know it. Don't you want to be there from the beginning?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment, they didn't ever neglect their duties and it was for only a few hours, "alright, but next week we are holding a midnight book sale to make up for tonight." Hermione said

Pansy let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "thanks. Let's go!" she said bouncing out of the shop.

Hermione waved her wand and the sign at the door now read 'Closed. Be back soon.'

Noone noticed the tall man following the trio. _He would make them pay if it were last thing he did in life. _

XXX

Draco flipped his phone shut and texted Harry with a confirmation.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked

"Harry asked Pansy out and wanted to take her to Montgomery's."

"What happened to Ginny? And Montgomery's? Wow, ambitious, no?" Blaise said with a little humor and a little surprise.

"Ginny and he broke up. I don't know details so don't ask."

"Can't you ask Mi?" Blaise had taken to calling her Mi hearing it so often from so many people. He had only actually spoken to the wonder-witch a few times recently. He liked her, but everyone else just fell over themselves for her. It was disturbing him a little. He wanted to get to know her better; it would make him feel more comfortable at their hero worship.

"You're worse than any witch I know. Get the details? What is that? We are wizards, we don't need details, just the gist of occurrence and we are good."

Blaise shrugged not ashamed, "Sorry mate, but I need details."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to his office door opening to a quite happy Sirius Black.

Before any business was attended to; Blaise asked a question, "Sirius, when someone tells you the bottom line of an event; are you satisfied or do you want more detail?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, but waited for Sirius' answer, "I need details." He stated without hesitation. "Why? What going on?"

"Aside from the fact that you and Blaise are a bunch of girls? Let's see, Harry and Ginny broke up and now he's taking Pansy to dinner at Montgomery's tonight." Draco said with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, "Montgomery's huh? How'd he get reservations in such short notice?"

Draco smiled.

"I see." Sirius chuckled. "I knew all that, with the exception of harry wanting to take her to Montgomery's, but do you also know that Remus cooked for Ginny?" He waggled his eye brows suggestively.

"NO!" Blaise and Draco yelled in unison.

"You guys sound like a bunch of hens in here gossiping!" Mirabella said as she entered the large room housing the three gossiping wizards. She wanted to laugh at their facial expressions, but thought her comment was sufficiently embarrassing.

Sirius turned to face her and smiled. He was falling for the lovely animagus.

Draco didn't miss the subtleties between Mirabella and Sirius. He looked at Blaise and shared a knowing smile. He was the best matchmaker….ever. His witch would be so proud. On that note, he pulled out his cell and texted Mia – _I love you._

On the other end in a dress shop Mia smiled at her cell, _I love you too_


	12. Sirius ohdearGod Black

_I am graceful. Graceful and beautiful. I …am a swan. I can walk in these stupid frickin heels, because I. . I am the picture of grace and beauty. I just need to get from here to there without tripping, stumbling or speaking. I am Graceful!_ Pansy thought. She was nervous and out of her element. She wondered if he was worth all this trouble. _Boy-who-lived my foot, he better be the boy-who-gave great-compliments-and-could-hold-a-decent-conversation! _

He saw her walking towards the entry and stopped breathing. She was beautiful. He couldn't remember what she looked like at Hogwarts, other than dark hair and features, but otherwise never noticed how graceful she carried herself. She had great posture, head held high. He noticed how feminine her hands were, her long swanlike neck, and her lovely and defined legs. She was naturally sunkissed, with a light olive complexion. He knew she was smart – _Gin and Mi didn't hang out with stupid people, well….Ron, but he's good at strategy… She was reserved_. He was a little worried about common ground. _What if he disappointed her_, he thought, all of a sudden getting more nervous.

'_Relax. It'll be fine'_ his inner voice told him.

'_fine as in, __Don't worry, the water will be cold, but you'll recover __and almost drowning…OR.. __don't worry, you can outsmart the dragon, just use your wits__, fine? I'm confused_. His OTHER inner voice said – we'll call that one the inner voice of reason.

'_Where's your Gryffindor courage? Just go meet her_.' 1st voice said.

He sighed and shook his head at himself…this witch was making him lose his mind! He wondered briefly why she looked so determined….

They met a few steps away from the restaurant entry, "Pansy…you look …beautiful." Harry said to her, wishing desperately that his vocabulary was larger.

She smiled (genuinely) "thank you." Loving that he didn't try to overdo the compliment with bigger words than he was used to.

"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his elbow for her.

She nodded and took it as they walked in together. They both felt the butterflies as she placed her hand on his arm.

The Maitre 'd looked up and smiled _What a lovely young couple… So in love._ He thought.

"Awe Mr. Potter, we have your table, sir. Please come this way." He almost laughed at the surprised faces of the young couple, though Mr. Potter did try to mask the shock and smile expectantly. _I wonder if he knows his eyes are much more revealing than his smile_.

As they were seated, "May I bring you our house Red, sir? Madame?"

They both nodded; immediately the wine was poured and set in front of them as the bottle was placed in a bucket of ice next to the table.

"I'll leave you now. Enjoy." He bowed and walked away.

Pansy and Harry looked at each other and smiled – He moved his hand across the small table and took her smaller one, he was almost unaware of the movement. It just seemed so natural to touch her. Her skin was silky smooth. He was absentmindedly playing with her ring finger when she pulled away, "a toast then? To new beginnings"

He raised his glass; "To new beginnings" he said and met her stare. They drank together and both hoped for this new beginning to come true.

XXX

"What will you say?" he asked with a bit too much 'tone'

She shrugged, "I don't know. How about the truth?"

"No need to get snippy with me, witch."

"Now who's being snippy, huh? I just don't see what the big deal is, he will be fine. I will just tell him, 'Sirius, after school starts I will not be returning to live here.'" Hermione said.

"You have three days before you leave for Hogwarts, Mia." Draco said

"So?" she barked "You think I won't tell him?"

"Just sayin'. You feel guilty and you don't want to hurt him anymore, so will want to avoid the inevitable, but you need to tell him." Draco replied seriously.

She harrumphed, but knew he was right. She felt guilty and that would keep her from telling him. "I'll tell him tonight." She sighed and walked into his awaiting arms.

He kissed the top of her head; of course he was only pushing because her place was with him, not Sirius. _I wonder if I should just tell her I'm being a jealous prat…. No_. he thought.

XXX

She was so nervous. He would hate her, she knew it. She couldn't sit or stand still, just wanted to ….move. She heard the whoosh from the floo and ran into the library, stopping short and sliding to a halt at his arrival. He looked at her quizzically.

"Hi Sirius!" she practically chirped.

His eyebrows raised – he knew her a little too well.

"Out with it, Pet." He said knowing her.

Innocently, "Out with what? I just wanted to say, hello. ….so, ah… Hello and... Goodbye" she started to turn around and walk away, but he caught her and looked down at her; he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head and feel the anxiety coming from her body in waves. He guided her to the couch, sat her down, grabbed two glasses and some firewhiskey.

As he was pouring, "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to make me get you drunk first?" he asked handing the glass to her, to which she accepted whole heartedly.

She downed the contents and handed the glass back to him for a refill.

He looked at her shocked then laughed out loud at her uncharacteristic actions. He poured another for her and sat down looking at her with sympathy.

"Sirius. I …I"

"I love you too, pet." He said. She nodded,

"I won't be returning to Grimmauld Place after school is over. I'm moving in with Draco." She wanted to cry. She had been here for so long; she would miss this place and Sirius probably more than he would miss her.

"I know." He whispered and looked into his glass of swirling brown liquid before he swallowed that shot and poured another.

She was instantly on her knees at his feet. He was seated on the chair, "I love you Sirius, but …but…OH I don't know what to say…" she said pleading for him to understand.

All she could do was hug him. "Please don't be angry at me, I don't know if I could take that."

"I'm not, pet. I'll miss you, and this will be good for me…and you." He hugged her back and stood.

"I'm going to shower; I have a date with Mirabella." He said smiling.

"With whom?" she asked

"Mirabella; she is my assistant and she is wonderful." He said dreamily.

"Wait, dark hair, blue blue eyes? Singer?" She said, remembering the woman from her store.

He looked at her suspiciously, "Yes, why?"

"She's a regular at the shop, but I just met her. She was there the other morning and introduced herself to Pansy. She seemed really nice…and sweet Merlin she is gorgeous!"

Sirius smiled, "of course she is gorgeous, I _am_ Sirius Black."

Hermione laughed at him and rolled her eyes at his arrogance, "and what did the mighty Sirius Black have to do for her to agree to date you? Bribery? Were you injured?" she snickered at her ribbing of him.

"Charm my dear, and one more time for the hard of hearing, I am Sirius oh-Dear-God-Yes-Black." He said reminding her of her nickname for him in the early years. He was suddenly very close to her, she could feel the heat from his body and his breath on her cheek, "a kiss for old times' sake?" he asked resting a hand on her hip, while his thumb made lazy circles on her skin.

She turned scarlet and walked away to the sound of Sirius laughing at her…loudly. She didn't realize that he knew about her nickname for him and hated that he was still sexy to her.


	13. Isn't Love Grand

Remus woke up to something tickling his nose. When he opened his eyes expecting the sunlight to blind him, he saw red and it smelled like….sweat, sex and cherries. It slowly dawned on him that attached to this sweaty, sex-y, cherry-y red was a warm breathing and soft skinned body that he was wrapped around like a present. Then the warm breathing soft skinned body moved a bit and moaned, which made all the blood in his currently thinking brain migrate southbound at high speeds leaving him befuddled and hard.

She turned a little putting her arm around his head and turning her face up to him; he caught sight of a beautiful pink nipple that called to him. He bent his head to suckle, warm body moaned again. He quickly flipped warm body around and entered her in one swift move…and that was how Ginny and Remus started their morning after.

Later that day after the happy couple parted ways, Remus found himself on Sirius' couch in the library, like he had so many times before, telling Sirius about the date.

"She is so …. Right." Remus said

"You realize once Molly finds out you are toast?" Sirius asked torn between amusement at the thought of Molly's reaction and sympathy for the man.

"Why? She's an adult, out of school… well not a student anyway."

"You can't possibly be this thick, but I will spell it out for you. First, you are 22 years older than red. Second, you are a werewolf and the Weaselys are tolerant folks when it comes to _other_ peoples kids. Three, Ginny is the youngest child and the only girl. Molly is going to put her …wand so far up your…" Sirius was saying but was interrupted by Remus.

"I got it!" Remus interrupted. Of course everything Sirius said was correct. Now what? He really liked the youngest Weasel. She was only 22; she didn't need to be saddled down with a werewolf old enough to be her father. What the hell was he thinking??? He was thinking that she helped him with his monthly transitions and well being and he got overly attached – he took advantage of her.

Sirius watched the expressions cross the gentle werewolf's face, then watched him slump; this was not what Sirius wanted, he only wanted prepare Moony for Molly, not send the man into a guilt trip.

"Moony..."

"No. You are right. I can't continue this with her. I need to find someone else to brew my potions and … well, I need to tell her." Remus sighed

"Wait Moony, you are not thinking straight. She is good for you. You seem happy at just the thought of her. Don't do this – this is your opportunity for real happiness." Sirius was talking fast and following his long time friend to the kitchen and back to the library – Remus was leaving.

"Moony, don't listen to me, what the fuck do I know anyway?? Please Moony.."

And Remus was gone.

Sirius jumped up and flooed to The Witches Order; "MI?! PANS?! GIN?! HELLO?!"

All three girls came running at his urgent calls.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Hermione asked looked Sirius up and down checking his physical well being; she even grabbed his arm to turn him around checking his backside.

"I'm fine, but I screwed up." He said looking at Ginny.

She knew immediately to what he was referring, "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

The look in her eyes told him to tread carefully; "Well, he was at the house and we were in the library and …" he started off, but Ginny and Hermione both waved the fluff off and urged him to get to the point, "I just pointed out a few things that Molly may have issues with – age, animal, and your family status." He whispered and looked down a little ashamed. He recovered quickly before Ginny blew up and said, "I just wanted him to be prepared for Molly, even you can acknowledge that when it comes to her only daughter, she is a little protective." He said in one breath, to which the young red head acknowledged.

"So what did he do afterwards?" Hermione asked.

"You know Moony, he packed his bags and went on a guilt trip." He said with a shrug.

They all turned to face Pansy in response to her laughter.

"Why are you laughing, I like him and was hoping this would last." Ginny said with both sadness and anger in her tone.

"Because this is just like Remus to feel guilty where there is no reason to feel it. He didn't do anything wrong, but be happy with someone he clearly adores and yet, he just can't let himself feel it. He is probably even looking for someone else to brew his potions and mentally chastising himself ruthlessly for shagging you senseless!" Pansy finished shaking her head.

Sirius confirmed her prediction about the potions and they all sighed trying to figure out what to do when Ginny phone signaled and incoming text.

_Gin, I loved spending time with you last night, but we can't continue. I'm too old and you're too young to be saddled with me. I won't bother you any longer. RJL_

"Great." Ginny said and passed the phone to Hermione

"Oh for Merlins sake!" Hermione said after she read it; turning to Sirius, "you are going to fix this, big mouth!" she scolded.

"I can't believe he broke up with me in a text!" Ginny exclaimed, "When we get back together he is so going to pay for this!"

Pansy laughed again. She loved her friends, but they needed to just let it go!

Sirius left, Hermione went back to stacking books and Ginny sat down at the counter doing some work on her book on magical creatures and perceptions. All was quiet, when they heard the bell on the door rang. Pansy was cleaning her coffee machine and turned at the sound, "Welcome to The Witches Order Can I…" She stopped mid sentence at recognizing the 'customer'. "Alex. What are you doing here?" She asked hoping that no one heard the shake in her voice or the pounding in her chest.

Ginny looked up at Pansy's halt and then turned to look at none other than Alex. Ginny stood and pulled her wand. "What do you want Alex?"

"I only came by to inquire how Pansy's date went with scar face." He paused then focused on Pansy, "Montgomery's is quite the happening place – so difficult to get a reservation and almost unheard of to be seated the same day as reservation was made. He must have connections." He purred.

Hermione came around the corner wondering aloud why it was so quiet and …tense. Then she saw him.

"Why Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us, still shagging Sirius Black?"

"What do you want Alex?" Hermione asked annoyed that he was here.

"You have no business here." Pansy said to him

"You are my business Pansy. I will never let you go." He said menacingly, then regained composure and said cheerfully, "You would do well to remember that when Mr. Potter requests the pleasure of your presence. Besides, he doesn't know the real you, but I do, and I accept you anyway…just the way you are." He bowed to each of them and left the store.

Ginny made to go after him, but Pansy and Hermione held her back, "you can't. He didn't do anything." Pansy said.

"He is following you! He threatened you! THAT IS SOMETHING!" Ginny yelled.

"Pansy is right, the way he worded it can be explained away as a misinterpretation and he could have heard about Harry and Pansy through the grape vine, which by the way, Pansy, we are still waiting to hear how it went, but we can't do anything…right now." Hermione said.

Harry walked into the shop and caught the last part of Hermione's sentence.

"What can't you do and why?" He asked noting the tension and Pansy's stiff appearance.

"Alex came by and threatened Pansy." Ginny blurted and cringed at the heated look Pansy gave her.

"As in, THE Alex?" He had his answer when Pansy looked down.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." Pansy said to Harry.

"But you don't have to take care of yourself. I can help….if you let me." Harry told her as he walked to her and enveloped her in his arms. He noticed she was trembling a little bit and squeezed her tighter.

"Let me help, let me in, Pansy." He whispered and kissed her cheek. He felt her hot tears and he wanted to kill Alex.

She tentatively returned his hug and nodded her head, "thank you." She sighed and kissed him like he was a tall drink of water and she was a thirsty nomad from the desert.

At this turn of events, Ginny and Hermione quietly left the embracing couple alone and walked to the back of the store to catalogue.

"You think he can help out at all?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he can pull a few strings in his department. We could ask Ron, he's an Auror too." Ginny said.

"No, all we need is another emotional Weasley doing something impulsive to protect those they love landing everyone in Azkaban for a year in the name of love!" Hermione said through a smile.

Ginny laughed and nodded, "I know that's right!"

XXX

A week had gone by and no one had heard from Remus. He was avoiding everyone.

"This is getting ridiculous! He won't even answer the floo call. I'm taking action tonight." Ginny said frustrated that it was coming to this.

"What kind of action?" Pansy asked hoping Ginny wasn't going to hex the kind werewolf.

"I'm going over to his flat. I'm getting to the bottom of this. Why are men such idiots?" she asked her friend.

Pansy only shrugged and shook her head knowing exactly how Ginny felt, wishing Hermione was here; maybe she could shed some light on the subject, but Pansy suspected not. Two days ago, Hermione had left for Hogwarts, she returned earlier than Pansy and Ginny because she liked to make sure she was prepared for the school year – _over achiever_, Pansy thought derisively.

"Well Good luck. I have a date." She said happily, almost skipping to grab her jacket.

Ginny smiled at Pansy and started closing up shop.

XXX

Ginny walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. Knock knock. No answer.

OK – "alohomora". Nothing.

"REMUS! I know you are in there, now open up!" She yelled. Nothing. She could feel him in there. _Alright then, this is war_. She thought.

"Please Remus, I'm pregnant with your baby. I feel so alone. Please… What am I going to do, I return to school in a few days…" she didn't need to go on as Remus opened the door and pulled her inside not wanting give his neighbors any more to gossip about.

"That was unnecessary." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"Drastic measures were necessary."

"You are not pregnant – we used a contraceptive spell." He stated, just for his own peace of mind.

"I know. I brought some wine. Let's talk." She said walking to the kitchen to grab two glasses and open the wine.

"I told you already"

"NO you TEXTED me, you coward." She looked at him pointedly and he had the grace to blush, "and now you will talk to me." she said in a softer tone.

She poured the wine as he walked to the window to look out; she approached him with two glasses, he took the one she offered and sat down.

When he took a drink he noticed two things – his head felt odd immediately and the wine was a little salty. It was then he looked at her with accusation

"You gave me Veratoserum?!"

She nodded.

He wasn't going to do it – he got up quickly only to be placed in a half body bind, which allowed everything above his shoulders to act normally, but restrained his body from movement.

"FUCK!" he yelled

"Did you enjoy our time together?" she asked. She had to work quickly, the serum only lasted 30 minutes or so with one drink.

"Yes."

"Did you consider it a one night stand type of thing?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes." _Shit Shit Shit_ he thought. _She is going to laugh and I am going to be a broken man…again._

"Why avoid me then?"

"I didn't want you to be shunned because of your association with me. You are young and what if in a couple years you don't want me anymore? I'm old and know what I want, but you are so young, it is so selfish of me to bring you down."

"You don't get to tell me how I feel, dismiss my judgment because of my age, and tell me what I am supposed to feel. How very presumptuous of you Remus." She said

He smirked – she was right.

"How do you feel about me, Remus?"

He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head no.

"I asked you a question, how do you feel about me?"

"I love you. I want to marry you."

She paused trying to get control of herself

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?" He asked dumbly

"How long have you loved me?"

"Almost two years."

She gasped and disabled the spell so they could sit, she certainly needed to.

He was scared, but he loved her and just couldn't let her walk out of his life, "I – I know that I can't offer you riches, but I will love you until the day I die and every day I will show you." He knelt at her side, "I will screw things up- I always do, it's my own personal talent, but please, if you give me a chance, you won't regret it." His heart was pounding.

She sank down off the couch, "Oh Remus,"

He was heartbroken; he knew that if she found out, she would reject him – and she was rejecting him, so he braced himself for the next sentence…the inevitable.

"I love you too. Should we have a December wedding? OH and I want children… a lot of children, Are you ok with that?" she finished.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ginny, you just said you love me? I'm a werewolf."

"Yes, I love you and I know who and what you are."

"You agreed to marry me?"

She nodded, "In December"

"You want children….MY children?" he asked astonished

"Yes, if you feel comfortable with that; if not, you'll need to get over it if you want to marry me." she smiled.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Thank you." He said into her neck as he hugged her.

The two lovers didn't hear Sirius floo in; hearing the last part of the conversation.

He flooed back to Grimmauld Place deciding to leave the two alone.

He pulled out parchment and owled Hermione; she would be so relieved. And he was relieved that she would be, because she would have hexed his balls off if Remus hadn't come to his senses.

"Isn't love grand" he said aloud and started to write.


	14. I Quit

All the girls had returned to school finally. Harry sighed a bit relieved; he and Ron had taken turns watching the shop when only one of the girls was there. Often times Pansy would open the store at the crack of dawn and she would be alone until 9 or 10 am when the other two would floo in, then she would leave early.

Harry didn't want her alone so he or Ron would walk her back to her flat…or his flat whatever the case may be.

He really liked her and he was going to miss her. He and Draco were going to visit Hogsmeade during the Halloween weekend. Pansy and Hermione were escorting the students out that weekend.

Now that the girls were away, Luna was minding the store. Ron was ecstatic; she had just told him that he was going to be a father. The tall red-headed auror couldn't be happier.

Sirius had taken the two (Harry and Ron) out to lunch when he found out. It was a nice lunch, one that Harry cherished as time spent with his Godfather and his best mate... or one of them at least.

Harry had also gotten to know Ms. Singer. She was witty, smart and really persuasive; perfect for Sirius.

Harry was jarred out his reverie, "HARRY!" Ron yelled "HARRY!"

Harry bolted to the door into the hallway, "Ron, what's wrong?" he asked urgently

"I just got word that the bookstore was vandalized and they took Luna to St. Mungos" Ron said grabbing Harry by the arm and half dragging him down the hall.

"Wait Ron, You go the hospital, I will go the store. I will meet you at the hospital after I take a look at the damage, ok?"

Ron nodded and apperated to St. Mungo's.

XXX

Harry walked up to Auror Brebeck at the store. Brebeck turned in time to see his supervisor walk up, "SIR!" Brebeck yelled and snapped to attention.

"At ease, auror Brebeck" Harry said, noting the pleasure on the young man's face when Harry spoke his name.

"What's the damage to the property?"

"Books are everywhere, on the floor, walls and stuck to the ceiling. The only books we found with actual damage, was the new book written by one Remus Lupin about you, Auror Weasely, and Miss Granger taking down the dark lord. Those books were burned.

The coffee area was destroyed and most of the windows broken.

Mrs. Weasely walked in on whoever did this and she caught a stunner and the healing auror (similar to an EMT) on site said she suffered through a crucio." Brebeck shifted while mentioning the last. He knew that Harry was close to the Weasely's, especially Auror Weasely – this would not end well for the person committing this crime.

At last Harry spoke, "If you have not already, call forensics to trace the magic signature of the crucio.

Then call Margot Floodsgill in the Property Dept and ask her to have a team down here repairing the machines, windows and unsticking the books after forensics is complete.

After that, head over to training headquarters and round up 5 or 6 aurors in training, come back here and start putting the books back on the shelves – alphabetical order, by subject and author, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Brebeck said standing at attention.

"This will be noted in your file as supervisory experience." Harry told the young-er auror.

Brebeck smiled and walked away to get started.

Harry apperated to St. Mungo's and asked the receptionist for Luna Weasely's room. The receptionist paused,

"She is down the hall, two doors on the right – 2a."

Harry nodded and walked away. He came to the door and knocked lightly, Ron opened the door and Harry was taken aback at the state his friend was in; he looked like he had been crying…a lot. Harry also noted that Ron was practically shaking with rage – he could feel it and see it in the red-heads eyes.

Luna was lying in bed, her eyes were red rimmed also, but she had a look of pale resignation, rather than anger.

"Ron?"

Ron walked back to sit by his wife and as he took her hand in his he looked at Harry, "She lost the baby." He whispered as tears fell silently down his cheeks.

Luna patted his hand in comfort – Luna always making sure those around her were ok.

"The healer said the crucio was too much for the fetus" Luna added.

"I'll be ok though and there was no permanent damage done. I did get one hex out before I passed out." Luna offered and harry perked up immediately, "You did?" sounding hopeful.

"A slicing hex. It leaves a scar – across his chest. If you find him the scar will have my magical signature all over it."

"Luna…" harry said, "I love you! That was really quick thinking." She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed.

Ron stood up, kissed his wife on the forehead and walked out with Harry, "You better find him before I do." Was all Ron said and walked back into the room to be with his sleeping wife.

Harry had to work fast, Ron did not mess around when someone hurt or threatened someone he loved, but first he dialed Sirius.

"Hey kid!" Sirius answered his cell as a picture of Harry popped up on the screen and vibrated.

"Hey, ah – The bookshop was vandalized, Luna was hurt –crucio and stunned – she lost the baby and I need to use your floo to get to the girls and Remus at Hogwarts. Would you meet me at Grimmault Place?"

"Yes, be right there." He turned to Mirabella after he hung up with a troubled look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Book shop was vandalized; Luna was hurt and Harry needs to use my floo. I gotta go."

"I'm going with you, maybe I can help." She said and walked to the apperation point in the building.

Sirius followed and a second later they landed inside Grimmauld Place as Harry did.

Sirius unlocked the floo and cast the authentication spell for Hogwarts and nodded to Harry.

Before Harry left, "Will you guys go to St. Mungo's and just check up on Ron and Luna? Ron is ready to kill and I just think it is safer if he doesn't do anything impulsive."

"Of course. I will let Draco know too, since Mi will be returning, no doubt." Sirius said

"All of them will, I imagine. Thanks Sirius. Mirabella." And then he left.

Mirabella already had her phone out waiting for Draco to answer.

"Hello Mirabella, What's going on?" Draco asked.

Mirabella explained what happened and what the plans were; "I will meet you at St. Mungo's." Draco said and hung up.

Mirabella nodded and they apperated to the hospital.

"TILDA – cancel meetings for the rest of the day and tomorrow; I will be unavailable. If Mr. Zabini comes, let him know he can reach me on my cell."

"Yes sir"

XXX

Harry walked out of the floo into Headmaster McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Potter, so nice to see you, to what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked – she knew this wasn't a social call, Mr. Potter was a successful auror and he had the same look on his face when Hedwig died.

Harry took a deep breath and retold the story for the fourth time in an hour, "…and I need to speak to them. Is that possible?"

The Headmaster stood and walked out into the hallway as she pressed her wand to her throat and cast the Sonora spell magnifying her voice "Will Professors Granger, Parkinson, Weasely and Lupin, please come to the headmasters office immediately."

"Can they just leave their classrooms like that?" Harry asked a little shocked at her method of facilitation.

"We now have assistant teacher in each classroom – an internship if you will, to encourage education inside the wizarding communities. Hogwarts was the first to implement this progress." She stated proudly.

The four professors came running down the hallway and seeing Harry they stopped short, wondering who died.

As they sat in the office, Harry paced trying to gather his thoughts.

"You're killing me Harry, will you just spit it out." Hermione snapped.

Lupin cringed a little, but nodded in agreement – as did Pansy and Ginny.

"The bookstore was broken into and vandalized. There were books everywhere. The book about the Golden Trio and Remus wrote was burned…all of the copies.

The coffee machine and kitchen areas were destroyed and the windows were broken.

We have a cleaning team in there now." He paused, letting it sink in. It was Ginny who spoke next, "Luna was minding the store – is she ok?"

Harry paused again and noticed that Hermione paled.

"She walked in on the vandal. She was hit with a stunner and then a crucio. She lost the baby. She and Ron are at St. Mungo's." Harry barely had time to finish the last word when all of them rushed the floo for St. Mungo's.

Hermione stepped out and ran down the hall to the receptionist, "Weasely?" she panted.

"2a"

She turned and ran right into Sirius.

"Whoa Mi. Luna is sleeping, but she is ok." He told her, putting his hands on her shoulders in a soothing manner.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at him pleading, "I just need to see her."

Mirabella took her hand and led her to the door, they opened it quietly and there lying on the bed was Luna.

Hermione sniffed at the sight. She hadn't let go of Mirabella yet – she needed the support. Ron looked up and immediately almost ran her over hugging her. He hugged her so enthusiastically that he literally swept her off her feet. He was sobbing; his face buried in her shoulder, neck and hair.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry…. Shhhh. It's ok." She said hugging his back, stroking his hair and crying silently for him.

Mirabella stood back and watched the friends comfort each other. The scene made her heart ache for these people.

Her eyes met Sirius and she walked silently to him as he held his arms out to her – he was glad she was here.

Harry hung up the phone and walked to the rest of the group, "It was Alex; we have him in custody." He said as he looked at Pansy.

She looked positively horrified. Tears welled up and gasped, "This is my fault." she whispered, no question, just a declaration as the guilt and shame settled in around her.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Draco all looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is not your fault. This was Alex's decision. You can't blame yourself." Draco stated

"Alex is an adult. You are not to blame." Remus said and hugged the young witch.

She couldn't hear them though, her mind was reeling. There was only one thing to do.

Ginny watched Pansy and knew the look on her face, "Pansy, NO."

They all watched as Ginny and Pansy silently battled wills – then Pansy's shoulders slumped and she sat down.

Harry sat down beside her and drew her into his embrace.

Remus and Sirius went off the side and were whispering to each other.

Ginny sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. Mirabella was there, "Can I get you anything, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, "How 'bout a hug?" she asked.

Mirabella immediately wrapped the red head up in a warm, sisterly hug, "Let's sit, okay?"

As the two witches sat down, Mirabella turned to Ginny, "What was Pansy going to do that you said no to?"

"She was going to tell Alex that he could have her." Realizing Mirabella didn't know the whole story, Ginny elaborated, "They went out a couple years ago. He was …abusive, physically and emotionally. Put Pansy in the hospital just like today and Pansy miscarried. Mi and I were outraged. We found him and hexed him – it took him a year to recover."

Mirabella nodded in understanding and said, "Maybe we should make sure it takes two years this time?"

Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement, "Welcome to our family Mirabella. I like the way you think."

Mirabella smiled.

Sirius and Remus had stopped talking a short while ago and watched their two witches talk and hug. The whole time they were sitting – the girls were holding hands in comfort.

Both Remus and Sirius smiled when Mirabella and Ginny smiled though they couldn't hear what was being said (well they could (canine/werewolf hearing), but didn't want to intrude), they reacted to the emotions illustrated on the girls faces.

"Looks like Mirabella is making a nice addition to the pack, huh?" Remus said, smiling at Sirius making ga ga eyes at Mirabella.

Sirius nodded – _he would need to make that official soon_…he thought and then stopped, _where the hell did __that__ thought come from?_ He shook his head to clear it.

Remus laughed at his friend.

Draco watched the scene between Mia and Ron. He had set her back on her feet and they were standing apart looking at each other; her hands were still on his shoulders and she was saying something to him. Ron was nodding his head in agreement, they hugged again and he entered the hospital room leaving Mia alone in the hallway.

Draco quickly walked to her; she saw him and started crying. He just held her, silently comforting her,

"This is my fault. If I hadn't hexed him, he wouldn't be so angry."

"Mia, this is not anyone's fault but Alex's." he said assertively, looking into her eyes.

He loved her more than life itself. His heart ached for her – he was going to kill Alex for causing all this suffering. After a moment, Draco and Hermione joined the group.

Hermione hugged Pansy for a little bit, "You're ok." She comforted and Pansy nodded.

"I am going to the book store then back to Grimmauld Place?" looking at Sirius, silently asking if that were ok. He nodded, but said "You aren't going alone."

"We are going too." Ginny stood looking at Pansy. Pansy stood nodding, then turned to Mirabella, "Are you coming with us?" she asked holding out her hand. She had noticed Mirabella quietly comforting the others and realized how kind the witch was.

Ginny held her hand out to Mirabella also.

Mirabella was overcome with emotion and didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded, smiled and took the proffered hands.

Hermione smiled at the older witch, "Welcome to the pack." And then turned to the men "We'll be fine; we'll meet you home."

It wasn't home for everyone, but they all knew where she meant. Grimmauld Place had been home to most of them at one time or another.

Together the witch's apperated to the book store.

XXX

Upon arrival, they noted that the windows were fixed and the coffee and kitchen area were gleaming, but there were books everywhere still – the teams had cleaned up, but the books were still stuck and piles were everywhere. Apparently, Alex used the same or a similar sticking charm on the books as the Black family had used on Sirius' mothers portrait. They were having a tough time unsticking the books.

"What a mess." Ginny said.

"Wow Mi you will be cataloging all these books …again. You're going to be an old hag by the time you're done!" Pansy said snickering – Ginny and Mirabella smiled too.

"Don't you have coffee to make? I am not doing this alone and if you don't make some of your delightfully strong coffee I won't make it through the night." Hermione replied.

Pansy moved to make some coffee and bake some pastries.

"Are the books charmed?" Mirabella asked looking around at the piles upon piles of books.

"Some are some are not. Why?" Ginny asked.

"My mother was a nut job – uber organized. She had a huge library and would use a spell to sort the books. I remember it clearly and if the books are charms I can sort them magically. The rest we can muggle-it."

Hermione laughed, "Muggle-it?"

"Yes, do stuff the muggle way. Sometimes is better. At least for me anyway, I don't feel so lazy, you know?" Mirabella answered.

Hermione smiled, walked over the unsuspecting witch and hugged her. "Thank you. I so appreciate you saying that." Hermione said

"Did you hear that wenches? The MUGGLE WAY!" Hermione yelled at her other friends.

Pansy and Ginny rolled their eyes at her; they liked to use magic and didn't do the muggle thing much. Mi was always harping on them about it.

Mirabella just laughed and cast the sorting spell. The books lifted up and floated to their respective places. They settled after about 20 minutes, which left two large piles of muggle authored books to be sorted and placed.

The girls sorted, talked and laughed for another two hours. Mirabella even had a spell for unsticking the unstickable books without marring them.

They had just finished up when Sirius poked his head out of the floo

"OI! Are you guys coming?"

"Yes, we are just about done. Give us a minute?" Ginny responded. Sirius nodded and left them alone.

"Whew! Looks like things are back to normal. It's too bad you already have a job, Bell. We could use you." Pansy said in reference to her spells and hard work helping them.

"I wish. Working in a bookstore would be lovely…and I could drink your coffee everyday!" she mused. During the clean up, the girls had started calling her Bell, she liked it.

"Well, Why don't you? We could renegotiate the contract and make it a four partner split. What do you think?" Hermione asked the group.

"Seriously?" Bell asked shocked.

They all nodded.

"Merlins Pants! Of course; I would love that! I mean I like working with Sirius, but this would be lovely. Besides I think I'll be around for a while, Sirius likes me."

"I think he more than 'likes' you." Hermione chided and then said, "Great, I will call Justin Wotts tomorrow and have him draw up the contract. This means that Bell will run the store when we are at school. I imagine Luna will return on a part time basis, which will be better, so no one is alone."

The girls nodded and hugged.

They walked out of the Grimmauld floo one right after the other and into their respective mates' arms. They all had a drink together when Mirabella spoke to Draco

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he looked at her

"I quit." She said smiling.

Both Draco and Sirius had the slack jawed appearance of complete and utter shock, but recovered when each man in the room noticed the knowing smiles that graced each witches' face.

"What the hell did you all do to her?" Sirius asked half teasing half serious.

They girls just laughed.


	15. Wish you were here

They were sitting in silence when Mirabella stood suddenly and with a twirl of her witches robes looked for a bottle of firewhiskey.

Hermione smirked at the sudden movement; the smirk did not get passed Mirabella, "What?" she asked

"You reminded me of someone just now." Hermione said.

Draco laughed, "Snape."

Hermione nodded and Ginny along with Remus agreed with a smile.

"Of course, I'm the one who taught him the move. It catches ones attention." Bell stated proudly.

"You knew Professor Snape?" Ginny asked a little surprised, forgetting temporarily that Mirabella was a Malfoy relative.

Mirabella hesitated with a strange reminiscent expression, then she nodded. The climate in the room changed to one pregnant with anticipation.

"Spill it." Harry spoke.

"But first the firewhiskey." Remus suggested as he conjured glasses for everyone and moved to pour the calming liquid. "By the look on Mirabella's face, we'll need it."

Mirabella sat down and sighed, "Where to start" she asked more to herself than to anyone in the room.

"The beginning is always a good place." Sirius said softly, but his outward demeanor betrayed his inner turmoil. He knew that look – it was the look of loss, specifically of a loved one.

"ok – well, here's goes nothing. I am an animagus; a dog, a quite large and furry dog."

Sirius interrupted briefly, "She looks like me, but a gold color." Then he nodded for her to continue.

At the surprised expressions around the room she laughed, none of them were horrified, just surprised. This gave her the courage to continue.

"My mother was embarrassed that I was…what I was, anyway, I left home very young and went to South America. I found a group of friends and was happy for the most part. However, once you know who started recruiting again I was turned over to deatheaters and the Dark Lord for 'curing' and experimentation. This lasted for years." She took a drink - downed it actually- and the poured another for herself.

"Lucious rescued me…along with Severus. When they brought me back, it was Severus who cared for me. We talked and laughed..." she smiled at the memories.

"Wait – he laughed?" This time it was Draco who spoke.

She laughed, "Yes, the most beautiful baritone laughs - always aware of where he was mind you, but yes he laughed. We developed a strong connection to one another. He would complain about students, tell me about the woes of being a spy and we would wish for a different life. One we could spend together, just to two of us, somewhere away from everyone else.

He was always so tender and gentle.

Then one day he walked in so upset. Voldemort had used the crucio on a child, he couldn't believe the heartless and cold way that the child was tortured. He was beside himself with anger… and terror.

I hugged him and he hugged me back with such feeling, like he wanted to crawl inside of me and stay there forever." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"My heart ached for him. As I pulled back I felt his breath on my cheek – He said that I was his only comfort and that he loved me. He kissed me then and I felt it in my toes." She opened her eyes at that point and looked around. The girls-her friends- were smiling at her and the guys were looking at her with horrified expressions. She chuckled a little at this.

"He was a skilled lover. So attentive and gentle.. He…"

"He had sex???! I didn't think he ever had sex, much less with another person!" Sirius almost shouted with surprise.

"Yes. The Severus I knew was not the person you knew. We had such great conversations, always challenging me and respecting my opinion. He never treated me with disdain. I always felt like he loved me with his whole heart. I was so lucky to have him in my life. I was heartbroken when I found out he died." She was sniffling now as were Pansy, Hermione and Ginny.

Remus got up and handed them all tissues, while Sirius, Harry and Draco all rolled their eyes at their lovingly grateful expressions of thanks to Remus; who was smiling at their silent praise of gentlemanly behavior.

"Did he know how you felt about him?" Hermione asked in between bouts of tears.

The lovely witch nodded, "He had asked me to marry him just three nights prior. We were planning a small ceremony in Ireland. He just needed to get through the last mission and we would go. He told me to be packed and ready." She was sobbing now and Sirius hugged her to him, whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

"Needless to say, he never returned…nor did Lucious." She said as she looked at Draco.

"I remember begging them to let me go. I could help. I am smart and pretty and a dog, surely there was something I could do, but they refused, saying it was too dangerous for me. If Voldemort found out I was alive, they would all be in jeopardy."

Remus nodded in agreement, he understood looking at Sirius with memories of having Sirius be locked up in Grimmauld Place for a time.

"And that is about the long and the short of it." She said almost cheerfully reaching for another drink.

They sat in silence once again, just drinking and reflecting on all they had lost. It was Hermione that decided they needed more than silence. She conjured her guitar and started playing softly.

_**A/N:**_ (Hermione is playing guitar *_italics_*, Sirius ***bold*** is singing and Remus is drums – Hermione and Remus *_**bold italics**_* also sing backup. The song is Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd)

_Guitar licks in the beginning-acoustic._

Hermione looked up at Sirius and Remus and met their eyes. They immediately understood and reacted accordingly.

**Soo – So you think you can tell**

**Heaven from Hell**

**Blue skies from pain**

**Can you tell a green field**

**From a cold steel rail**

**A smile from a veil**

**Do you think you can tell?**

**Did they get you to trade**

**Your heroes for ghosts?**

**Hot ashes for trees?**

**Hot air for a cool breeze?**

**Cold comfort for change?**

**And did you exchange**

**A walk on part in a war**

**For a lead role in a cage?**

_Guitar licks - _

Draco was shocked at her skill and at the raspy baritone of Sirius' voice_._ The others weren't so surprised, they had all witnessed the times where Remus and Sirius were teaching Hermione how to play – they also witnessed the witch's frustration.

Once they were good enough, the trio would play at amateur nights in muggle London. They always enjoyed these outings, usually resulting in Sirius and Remus falling down drunk and Hermione apparating all three home.

The group just listened, Mirabella sobbed silently, Ginny had moved near the other and was rubbing her back in comfort.

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here.**_

**We're just **_**two lost souls**_

_**Swimming in a fish bowl**_

**Year after year**

_**Running over the same old ground**_

_**What have we found?**_

_**The same old fears**_

_**Wish you were here.**_

_Guitar licks and drums to end the song._

_**Do do do do, do do do do**_

The song finished and Hermione stood "I need another drink."

"Me too" Sirius said

"Me three" Remus added

"Just make it another round for everyone." Draco suggested needing a drink too.

"Would it be in bad taste if we just went to a bar and got stinking drunk? Considering Luna and Ron in the hospital? And everything?" Mirabella asked softly with raised eyebrows.

It was Ron who spoke next, surprising the group as no one had heard him and one of the twin's floo in. They stepped out of the corner where they were standing,

"I think that's a great idea." He said looking like he needed more than a few drinks that night.

It was agreed then and one by one they floo'd to the nearest bar.


	16. dumb idea

They had been there for hours. Ron and the twin left after Ron passed out drunk.

"How did we get into this conversation in the first place?" Harry asked

"Don't know, but we are finishing it, so…Sirius dear-god-yes Black." Remus said laughing

"Devil may care…" Hermione's description

"Rogue…" Ginny said

"Bad Boy – Wild" Pansy guessed

"Make-your- knees- go- weak kind of kisser…" Mirabella knew

Of course Sirius was beaming at these perceptions – "Great. Now his ego will suffocate us all." Draco said dryly

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked – genuinely curious.

"Loveable…" Hermione

"Slow burn…" Ginny

"Attentive…" Mirabella  
"Reliable…" Pansy

Remus looked almost hurt at Pansy's remark, but recovered quickly when Ginny squeezed his thigh.

"Draco's turn." Harry said.

"Hot." Hermione

"Hard to get…" Pansy

"Loyal…" Mirabella

"Sexy…" Ginny

Remus quirked an eye brow when his girlfriend commented – she then blew him a kiss and all was forgotten.

"Harry?"

"Wholesome…" all four witches said in unison. Harry was crushed. They laughed at him and ordered another round.

They were falling down drunk when Sirius thought of something – "Hey, guys, you know what would be the perfect ending to this night?" He was weaving as he spoke, but none of the others noticed, because they were weaving too.

When he told them his idea they all smiled and agreed that it was indeed a great idea.

XXX

Amazingly they made it home in one piece, though the girls were passed out so the men really had to concentrate to apperate without splinching. Drinking and apperating …never a safe thing to do.

Falling into bed they slept.

Sirius and Draco made their way down stairs to the kitchen; the aroma was intoxicating. Remus was up making breakfast and when he saw the other two come in he offered them some coffee.

As they sat there drinking coffee and munching on toast, Harry came down and wondered aloud where the girls were – aside from Pansy he knew she was still in bed, knocked out.

"Asleep." Came the general response.

"Let's play some Quidditch then come back with lunch or are you two old men to hungover? Can't handle your liquor?" Draco egged on.

"I can handle it just fine, boy. Quidditch it is – at Malfoy Manor?" Sirius gave it right back.

"Meet you there in half an hour then?" Remus asked.

The men nodded and went to get ready.

A few hours flew by and they all returned, sweating and feeling great. They also picked up lunch. They entered the kitchen to find three of the four women in t-shirts with their heads planted on their arms kissing the kitchen table. Their hair was askew and no one was making a sound.

The fourth witch came down the stairs with her eyes closed in a t-shirt and took her place beside the other three.

"Oi! Get up. Let's eat." Remus said jovially.

At the mere mention of food, Ginny gagged and ran out of the room shoving Harry out of the way.

"No no. I can't eat. How can you eat?" Hermione whispered.

It was then that Ginny screamed from the bathroom, which startled the three witches into grabbing their heads and the four men to run to the bathroom to see if she was ok.

When they entered, she was standing in front of the mirror looking at her right hip –

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???" she asked

Draco smiled, "we all got tattoos last night. You agreed."

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"You still agreed. In fact it was your idea to get matching tattoos." Sirius said.

"WHAT???!!!!"

"Why are you yelling?" Pansy asked making it up to the bathroom.

"Check your hip." Ginny said

"For what?"

"This" as Ginny lifted her shirt and showed her friend the small tattoo of the wolf howling.

"I have the same tattoo, Gin." Remus added and showed her his chest.

"Draco and Hermione got small dragons, you two got wolves, Bell and I got paws, and Harry and Pansy lions" Sirius explained.

All the girls were there at that point and started searching their bodies for the tattoos, Hermione found hers,

"Oh. MY. God." She looked up at a smiling Draco.

She didn't speak; she just walked to her room, grabbed her wand and sent an Avis spell to him that had him running out of the house apologizing over and over again.

The other girls took her example and went to grab their wands and when they returned the men had scattered to the four winds, not to show their faces until that evening after the girls had slept some more.

XXX

Draco came back with chocolates and kisses for Hermione.

"I love you. Please don't be angry." He said into her neck as she let him hug her. He picked her up and lay on the bed with her.

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered as he nipped her earlobe and ran his hands up her thigh. He pulled her legs open a little more and continued his pursuit of her center.

He had claimed her mouth, but her heart was beating fast and when his fingers found her warmth, it sped up.

He pushed two fingers into her and made her squirm, he moved down and hooked one of her legs around his shoulder and pushed her panties aside. His tongue delved into her wet folds while his fingers thrusted and scissored. She was going to cum soon, but before she did he pinched her nipples with his other hand sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body making her back arch into his hand and her clit press farther into his mouth.

He sucked on her until she screamed his name. He wanted to feel her around him; he kept her leg on his shoulder and ripped her panties off.

He had disrobed at some point, Hermione wasn't sure, but when he entered her she was mildly surprised and then her brain shut down. He was moving inside of her, filling her. His fingers found her clit again and gently pressing and pinching it coaxing feelings of wild abandon out of her.

They came together and after their breathing had returned to normal, he kissed her dragon tattoo and they slept.


	17. so fairies then?

The girls visited Ron and Luna the next day, bringing food and books for Luna. When they arrived Luna was sitting in front of the fire staring into it in silence.

"Luna?" Hermione called to the blonde softly

Luna looked up and smiled. She was glad to have the company; Ron was distant, mostly, she thought, because he didn't know what else to do. He felt helpless.

"We brought food and some books for you to read. I hope that's ok." Pansy asked.

Luna nodded and patted the couch for them to sit. She was glad the other women had not asked her how she was; she was tired of answering that question.

"What food did you bring, I'm hungry. You guys have perfect timing." Luna said her mood lightening up.

"We brought fried chicken, potato salad, some soda bread, Sheppard's pie, wine and French Silk Pie." Ginny listed for the young woman, "Shall we start with the French Silk and Wine, then?"

They all nodded and Pansy and Mirabella walked into the kitchen to cut the pie and bring the dessert to the table around the fire.

Hermione and Ginny sat next to Luna as Hermione took Luna's hand. Luna put her head on Mi's shoulder and wept. Hermione just murmured words of comfort and encouragement while Ginny rubbed Luna's shoulder.

When Luna was done, she looked around at her friends and smiled, "thank you."

The other girls nodded and handed her a plate and a glass of wine; Luna gratefully took the food items and dug in, as did the rest of the ladies in the room.

A few hours later, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus and Harry walked in to a room filled with laughter. Ron visibly loosened up with relief and walked to his wife. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you." She said. Ron kissed her and went into the kitchen with the other men to look food.

When they came back in, Luna was teasing them about tattoos and begged to be shown the various stages of healing. The girls all revealed their hips to Luna and their male counterparts were all too pleased to model their tattoos for the women; even going so far as to remove shirts to flex a bit for the ladies.

It was a pleasant evening that went a long way down the healing path for Luna and Ron. Harry had told them that Alex was set to be tried and was expected to be sentenced to Azkaban, though he wasn't sure for how long. Luna and Ron seemed pleased with this news.

Four couples left the home late at night apperating back to their respective residences to spend the nights in the arms of those they loved.

XXX

Two weeks later Ginny came bouncing into Hermione's quarters with certain urgency about her.

"Dress in your best robes – light colors- and meet me near the Black Lake in two hours." And then she was gone. She visited Pansy with the same news a moment later.

Mirabella floo called Hermione two moments later,  
"Mi? Are you there?"

"yes here. What's up?"

"What's going on with Ginny? Why do I need to be at Black Lake dressed well and wearing makeup?" Bell asked.

"She told you to wear makeup?" Hermione asked laughing at the thought that the beautiful witch could wear a burlap sack with two black eyes and still be gorgeous.

"Yes. Strange right?" Bell asked.

"Bell, I really don't know, Ginny came in here and told me the same thing, though makeup wasn't mentioned. She must feel there is no hope for me!" Hermione said as she laughed.

Bell chuckled at the joke, "ok well I'll see you in a bit then."

"ok. See you."

Pansy and Hermione met outside in the hallway – their quarters were right next to each other- and smiled, "Wow! You clean up real nice, Granger." Pansy teased

"You also, Parkinson. What do you think is going on?"

Pansy had an idea, but wasn't sure so she shrugged her shoulders and walked side by side with Hermione to the Black Lake.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining with a cool breeze. The birds were singing and the grass was still green.

POP! POP! POP! POP!

The two professors turned at the sound of people apperating in – Sirius, Harry, Ron, Luna, Mirabella and Draco.

"Hey, What's going on?" Harry asked the rest of them shrugged and walked down to the arch by the lake.

They all noticed that the normally bare archway was decorated with purple flowers. As they arrived, three more pops were heard as Remus, Ginny and Professor McGonagall apperated in.

Ginny turned to her friends with a smile. They all noticed that she was wearing a cream colored silk sheath dress and a faux fur wrap. Her hair was down with only a thin wreath circling the top of her head with small white flowers weaved into it.

Remus was wearing cream colored wizards robes and a maroon tie. The couple looked angelic.

"We didn't want a big hoopla, but wanted you to be here with us as we took our vows." Remus told the group.

They all smiled excitedly and took their places as the couple began.

Professor McGonagall looked Ginny and Remus.

"Today, you marry your friend, lover and partner. You will promise each other loyalty, comfort, support and encouragement. Let's begin; Remus look at your bride and repeat after me:

I state-your-name…"

"I state your name…" This resulted in a glare from McGonagall and a laugh from his friends

"Sorry, just kidding, I Remus John Lupin…"

McG: "Do solemnly swear…"

RJL: "Do solemnly swear…"

McG: "To love, honor, cherish and obey…"

RJL: "To love, honor and cherish…" another glare from McG.

RJL: "…and obey…sometimes…" he smiled and mischievous glint in his eye

McG: "Ginervra Molly Weasely in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part."

RJL: "Ginervra Molly Weasely in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part."

McG: "Remus you also wanted to add something to that, speak now."

RJL: "I cannot give you much, I am not rich, but I promise my will forever be open to hold you, my heart will forever be open to love you, my mind will forever be open to understand you, and my possessions will forever be yours."

Ginny was crying now of course. She couldn't speak so McGonagall gave her a moment to collect herself and truth be told, the old professor was fighting back tears also.

She turned to Ginny.

"I state your name…"

GMW: "I Ginervra Molly Weasely…"

McG: "Do solemnly swear…"

GMW: "Do solemnly swear…"

McG: "To love, honor, cherish and obey…"

GMW: "To love, honor, and cherish…" glare from McG.

Ginny lifted her chin in defiance, "I'm not obeying…" she said. The older professor sighed and moved on.

"Ginny, you also wanted to add something to that, speak now."

"Hey! Remus had to obey, why not Ginny!" Sirius yelled and then was silenced by a quick hard jab to his rib cage by Mirabella. She did it with a smile. He shivered, _she was frightening sometimes, but he loved her anyway_. He thought. He was startled by that thought, _Do I love her?_ He glanced at her again, _Yes, I do_. He smiled at his revelation. _I should tell her soon._ Then focused back on the ceremony.

Ginny turned to Remus, "You challenge me every day and your kindness and generosity make me want to be better; to do better. I am so excited to be able to spend the rest of my life knowing you and loving you. I feel blessed. Thank you, Remus for being 'the one'. I still haven't forgiven you for the tattoo thing, but I'm glad it was you."

He chuckled and the couple faced Professor McGonagall.

"Your rings please." They both took their rings.

McG: "repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed…"

GMW/RJL: "With this ring I thee wed…"

Slipping the rings on.

McG: "To have and to hold from this day forward."

GMW/RJL: "To have and to hold from this day forward."

McG: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remus, Kiss your bride."

He did and their friends clapped and cheered.

They decided to celebrate in Hogsmeade for dinner and the happy couple would apperate from there to spend the weekend honeymooning in Ireland.

XXX

Later that night, Draco was washing Hermione's hair lovingly as they had decided to spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor.

"It was lovely wasn't it?" she whispered, absolutely in heaven as his skilled fingers worked around her scalp.

"Yes, it was." He answered and then asked "think she's pregnant?"

"Draco! NO! Jeez" she turned to him and smacked him lightly on his arm. He was laughing.

"Just checking." He chuckled and went back to the task at hand. He loved feeling her hair, hearing her moans of pleasure. He moved his hands down her neck massaging as he went lower to her shoulders.

She moaned.

"What kind of wedding do you want? White roses, flower girls and fairies?" Draco asked her.

She smiled, "no. something simple, like Ginny's. Maybe just me and my groom." She specifically did not include him as she didn't know what he would do.

"You and your groom? So what does your future groom look like?" he asked baiting her.

"That's a loaded question. I don't know, Draco, but don't stop massaging; your hands are magical in more ways than one." She told him.

"Ok, so where would you want to get married then. That's an easy question."

"Hmmm, maybe somewhere forest-y, green, lush, natural I think. Know what I mean?"

"So fairies then?" he asked dryly

"No. No fairies. Just something organic – with no one but the official and us. We would then say what is in our hearts – I don't want any traditional vows." She said as she pondered some more on her wedding day.

"How long would you plan?" He asked massaging her shoulders, his fingers dipping lower to her collar bone.

"I think I want to be surprised, but I could see how that would be very risky for my groom if he weren't completely confident in my agreeing to marry him." she turned her head to look at him.

He kissed her lightly and she turned back around.

They sat in comfortable silence, she enjoying the feel of his hands and him enjoying the feel of her.

His hands grazed her breasts, just floating above water. He bent his head to bite her shoulder as his fingers pinched her nipples. She hissed in pleasure.

As his hands traveled lower across her belly, she felt butterflies. His lips were trailing kisses over her shoulders and on her neck.

She shivered and spread her legs as his hands moved even lower.

His fingers found her swollen nub and pinched softly. She bucked her hips to meet his hands hoping for another pinching sensation.

He moved and she made a pouty face at the loss of contact.

He picked her up out of the water and carried her to the fire. He laid her down and kissed her so passionately. It spoke volumes of his need for her.

His mouth began moving down; his paused at her belly button and explored the inner circle with his tongue. She arched her back in response and drove her fingers through his hair.

Still he went lower until his tongue was pressing on her clit making her squirm for more friction. He held her hips and spread her legs wider, his fingers thrust forward scissoring inside of her while his tongue danced around her clit.

"Draco please…" she moaned arching her back hoping for release.

"Tell me you love me and only me." he said

"I love you and won't love another" she whispered.

"Tell me again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She was repeating it like a mantra and the more she said it the harder his tongue caused her the much needed pressure.

"Love you Draco, Love you" she kept on and on.

He was sucking on her clit now and she was squirming even more until she finally came with a scream of pleasure.

Before she came down he pushed inside of her, filling her completely. She gasped as he thrust faster and faster, telling her she was his.

His thumb found her clit, rubbing circles causing her legs to shake. She came again fiercely and she could feel his warm release and stiffening body signaling him cumming too.

XXX

The next few weeks passed by fairly quickly. Hermione had one second year almost blow up the potions lab, but she was able to catch it in time – so the only thing that suffered were his and his lab partners eyebrows and hair; nothing a glamour charm couldn't fix.

She had sent the two charred students to Professor Weasely… now Lupin, to help with the glamour charm.

The students got confused with two Professor Lupins, so Ginny opted to keep her name for a while. Remus was fine with that, as long as she sat with him at lunch. It was quite adorable…almost sickeningly so.

At winter break, the students went home. Ginny and Remus were spending their time at the burrow as the house that they were having built…on Hogwarts grounds was not finished yet.

Pansy and Harry were spending the break in the Carribean and then Christmas at the burrow; Luna and Ron also, of course.

Draco came to pick her up the morning after everyone left and made their way back to Malfoy Manor.

He handed her a box when they got there, "Put this on. I'll be right back."

She opened the box to find a beautiful floor length silk gown a very light crystal green color. She put it on and it fit her small curves perfectly.

He stepped out of the dressing room with emerald green wizards robes, walking up to her smirking at her questioning look; he took her around the waist and apperated them away.

She opened her eyes to a clearing in some forest. It was dark around them with only the sun shining in where they stood.

It hit her like a ton of bricks – "Draco?"

"Mia, Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

"Yes."

When she agreed (with tears in her eyes) the official appeared, someone she had never met and they began.

The official nodded at Draco, but didn't speak,

"Mia, you have been the love of my life since I was 12. You're kindness and intellect continues to impress me and bound me to you. I want to have a family with you, and grow old with you. I never want to leave your side. You get me and I you. I feel like I can conquer any obstacle with you standing behind me. Thank you for being…you."

She was crying and looked at the official. He nodded but again, didn't say anything.

"Draco, you are my lifeline; a light to my darkness. I am both honored and humbled that you chose me. I love you."

It was the officials turn, "Rings?"

Draco nodded and pulled out two rings. The official murmured a spell over the rings and they glowed blue. Draco moved to slip the ring on her finger – "With this ring you are mine to love forever."

She took the other ring and slipped it onto his finger, "with this ring, I will love you forever."

The rings, still glowing blue, magically adjusted to fit their fingers when the official spoke, "you are now wed for eternity. Draco you may kiss your wife."

Draco bent to kiss his Mia and the rings glowed white then faded.

The official apperated away leaving a parchment of proof of marriage in his wake.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Draco asked his wife.

"Yes. It was perfect."

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy." He said as he kissed her again, arms tightening around her waist.

She giggled and kissed him back. When he pulled away she was looking at her ring.

"I love it." She said holding her hand up. It was a simple circle of platinum with small diamonds, emeralds and rubies set in it.

He apperated her to their bedroom,

"Time to make love to my wife."

She sighed as he kissed her neck – _What a great start to a marriage_, she thought right before her brain shut down.

The end.


End file.
